Control Freak
by Adelina Fontana
Summary: Momaji and Runa Sohma, extras of the zodiac, try to find the truth behind all of Hatori's lies, forgotten memories, and family members they seem to have never met. Dedicated to Luna who has parted ways from me, but is still very missed, and will always have a special place in my heart. Live a long and happy life.
1. Chapter 1

Control Freak

Chapter 1: Runaway

"Why can't I leave?" I demanded. "You never let me out of this damn house!"

"Because I know that you will get hurt out there!" My father argued. His visible eye looked at me, frustrated. We fought over this subject constantly. He never let me leave the house and I was getting tired of it.

"I can't even see my cousins!" I yelled. "You keep me away from the rest of the family!" I missed Kyo, at least. I could care less about the damn rat... But I missed the hotheaded, orange-haired boy I called a cousin.

"It was their choice to leave with Shigure and since you're my daughter, you have to stay here!"

"What if I don't want to stay here?!" I shot back, glaring into his green eyes with my own. Momiji ran into the room, covering his ears. He hated it when we fought. The blond-haired boy looked at us pleadingly, hoping we'd stop.

"That's too bad!" Dad shouted. "You're gonna stay here whether you like it or not!"

"No! That's it!" I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm out of here! I don't want to be isolated from the world my entire life!" I stormed out quickly, heading for the door.

"You come back here!" he came after me. "Runa!" I ran, going outside and then through the gate. Away from him. Away from the Sohma house. Into the darkness of night.

I ran for quite a while, down the streets until I found a quiet park. I sat down on one of the few wooden benches and blew my auburn hair out of my face, frustrated. There was no way I'd go back to that place willingly. He always kept me locked in the house. He home schooled me and the only one I had for company was Momiji ever since the others left. He was like a little brother to me. If I ever went back to the house, it'd be for Momiji.

"Are you okay?" A girl with gentle brown eyes asked, stopping to look at me with concern on her face. She wore a blue dress and gave a friendly smile. Her black hair fell to her shoulders in ringlets.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, angry. Who is this girl?

"You sure?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Do I know you?" I crossed my arms, not recalling this girl. Why is she so concerned? She smiled at me though.

"You might not remember me... I used to come over to play with you when we were little." She replied with a small smile, thinking back.

"You're Sohma?" I was surprised. I didn't remember playing with anyone except Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji.

"No..." She responded. "My mom was friends with your dad." She sat beside me and continued, "but when she died, I wasn't allowed to come back over... so it's been a while since I've seen you." She still kept her sweet smile intact the whole time.

"I don't remember playing with anyone except Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji..." I looked down and played with my black wristband.

"What are you doing out here at night?" she looked at me, seeming confused.

"I left the house..." Is all I said.

"Why?" She pressed on, now surprised.

"Dad never lets me out of the house!" I finally felt the tears come to my green eyes. "The only one I have for company is Momiji since Shigure left with Yuki and Kyo... I feel so alone in that house..." I didn't know if she knew of whom I was talking about when I mentioned my cousins, but she never asked about them.

"Well, you're welcome to come live with me!" She offered. I didn't even remember her name and she was inviting me over!

"I-I don't know..." I said unsure. "I don't even remember your name... and I don't want to cause trouble..."

"It's Kyami and it's no problem." She replied happily. "You shouldn't sit here all night in the cold."

"Oh um, thank you..." I didn't know what to say. She was so nice to me and I didn't even remember her. "I-I'll make it up to you Kyami."

"It's fine." Her smile got bigger and she led me to her apartment.

Kyami threw her stuff down and sat down on the couch. I looked around, uncomfortable being in another person's house. I, apparently, didn't remember her but she remembered me, and didn't have a problem with inviting me over. It was a bit strange if you asked me.

"Make yourself at home... you hungry?" My stomach growled in response and my cheeks burned a little in embarrassment. Kyami promptly got up and began making dinner.

I finally decided to ask, "Why don't I remember you?" That had been bothering me ever since she told me she knew me. I don't remember anyone like her coming around.

"You probably just forgot about me since it has been a while..." She said sadly.

"But... if I remember playing with the others why can't I remember you?" I asked, "This makes no sense..." I looked down, thinking it through.

"I don't know..." She seemed at a loss.

"So you must remember my name then?" I looked at her, expecting her to say my name. She gave me a plate of food and sat on the couch.

"Yes," she smiled, "it's Runa."

I was shocked. How does this girl know me so much when I don't remember her? I decided that I wasn't going to get an answer to my question and started eating. The black-haired girl started eating as well. So... is she an outsider? Does she know about the curse? So many questions and no answers.

When we finished eating, I spoke up. "Um, I'll do dishes," I offered. "It's the least I could do."

"Okay." She hesitantly agreed, handing me her plate. I took the plates into the kitchen and washed them in the sink, deep in my own thoughts. Kyami stayed at her spot on the couch, sitting quietly. She was really quiet.

I put the dishes away in the cabinets and walked back into her living room. Kyami got some blankets out and set them on the couch. It was a little awkward between us.

"If you knew me from when we were little, what's my favorite color?" My favorite color was always orange, the shade of autumn leaves before they fell to the ground. I don't know why, but I was still so unsure about this. I needed to see if she actually knew me.

"Hm..." She thought for a few seconds and then happily exclaimed, "orange!" I stared at her wide-eyed. This is weird. "You can sleep here tonight." She laid out the blanket across the couch.

"Thank you." I smiled, even if I was so confused.

"No prob. Stay as long as you want." Kyami yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight." I bowed politely. Kyami left and went to her own room as I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Laoxu?

Control Freak

Chapter 2: Laoxu?

*Runa's Point of View*

I woke up to the sound of Kyami making breakfast and walked into the kitchen. She was wearing her school uniform and I wondered what public school was like. I rubbed my tired eyes and pushed my auburn curls out of my face.

Kyami gave me a plate of food and sat on the couch. I followed suit and ate. "So what's regular school like?" I asked.

"Boring..." She replied. "You wanna come?"

"Sure." I shrugged. Kyami finished her breakfast and went into her room, coming back out with an extra uniform.

"Here's my extra uniform." She said smiling. She then took the plates into the kitchen.

I picked up the uniform and went in the bathroom to put it on. I came back out and looked at the uniform annoyed. Why does it have to be a skirt? Kyami just smiled at me as if she knew the reason of my annoyance.

"You ready?" Kyami asked.

"I guess..." I said, getting nervous.

"It's not that bad," Kyami laughed. "And Kyo goes to the same school... Sometimes."

"Really?" I said, getting a little excited.

"Yup." She smiled. She smiled a lot.

Kyami showed me around when we got to the school. I was a little nervous because I was afraid of rejection, being judged, and most importantly: the Sohma curse being revealed.

I spotted Kyo and went over, but looked at the purple-eyed rat annoyed. "No one told me the rat was here." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh thanks." He replied rolling his eyes as well. Kyami seemed to reluctantly follow me.

"Hi Kyo." I smiled a little bit, happy to finally see him. I hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever. Same with Yuki, but we didn't really get along the greatest.

"Who's this?" Yuki asked me, looking at Kyami.

"This is Kyami," I replied. "She used to play with me when we were little. Kyami, do you know Kyo and Yuki?" I looked to the black-haired girl. If she knew me, wouldn't she know the other two? I played with them all the time.

She opened her mouth and paused before saying, "no." Her voice was timid and she slightly averted her gaze.

"Oh..." I wasn't sure what to say after that. "They're my cousins." I looked to my favorite 'cousin', besides Momiji of course. "How was training? I wish I could've went too..."

"Good." He replied smugly.

The rat rolled his eyes, "he still can't beat me."

"I could beat your ass right now you damn ra-"

"I would watch what you say, Idiot." Yuki's empty eyes looked to the orange-haired boy.

"Laoxu..." I mumbled, irritated.

Yuki glared, "let's just get to class."

"Don't tell me what to do, Rat." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

Kya smiled, "well I'm going."

"I'll go with you." Yuki said. They walked away as Yuki's apparent fan-club started gossiping.

"Damn rat." Kyo grumbled.

"How do you stand him?" I wondered.

"I have no idea..." He replied. I sighed.

"Been kinda lonely since you guys left..." I tried my best to stay calm and hide my sadness. I just wasn't sure if he was buying it.

"Sorry..." Kyo apologized? "I couldn't stand that place anymore." I looked down.

"It's unbearable. Dad wouldn't ever let me leave the house..." I held back tears, despite the burning in my eyes. I didn't want to cry. Not there. Not in front of anyone.

He noticed my sorrow and wrapped me in an awkward hug. "So why are you at school?" He asked, surprised to see me there.

"I left... I couldn't take it anymore..." I didn't mind the hug. He was just trying to be nice. Like he could ever know how it feels to be alone though...

"I would of gone crazy with Momiji there." He commented.

"It's not Momiji, it's my overprotective dad," I snapped. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be alone and isolated from the rest of the world? I didn't get the choice you did." My tone was slightly cold, which I didn't mean to happen, but I was upset.

"No." He became more serious. "My parents abandoned me there the first chance they got."

I stayed silent for a moment before quietly saying, "Just why the hell am I alive? I'm here just so I can be forced to take over my dad's job when he's not around. I'm a damn extra that no one wants and I'm cursed to stay at the house once I'm forced to go back." I wanted it all to end.

"Don't go back then." Kyo said.

"Easier said than done, Kitty." I rolled my eyes. "Eventually, Dad will come to get me and take away what very little freedom I had." My words were at first bitter, and then turned to broken sorrow. It was hopeless.

"He can't take you away if he doesn't know where you are." My cousin stated. The bell rang right then.

"Guess we should go..." I said, seeming more timid by the minute. Kyo sighed. I could tell he hated this place.

"Let's get this over with." He started walking and I followed, unsure where I was going. Kyo led me to class.

"Kyo, you're late again," the teacher seemed annoyed, and then spotted me. "And who's this?"

"Um, Runa Sohma," I bowed politely. "Laoshi hao." I greeted in Chinese.

"The new student I was telling you about!" Kyami spoke up.

"Oh yes," he seemingly remembered. "You can sit by Yuki." I rolled my eyes and took my seat. Why next to him?

"Wonderful." Sarcasm dripped from Yuki's voice.

"Shut up, rat." Kyo sat in the seat in from of me. I noticed Kya smile at me from the other side of the room as the teacher went back to teaching.

"No one likes your sarcasm, Rat." I smirked. "And I heard of your 'title' Prince Yuki." I mocked. Yuki's head connected with the desk with a thud.

"Ugh." He groaned. Kyo smiled, happy to see the rat being tortured.

I snickered, "this is too fun." The teacher smacked the board with his pointer.

"Pay attention!" I looked back to the front of the room. As the teacher lectured, I got bored and started spacing out into my own thoughts. The best part of this was I got to tease Yuki. It was always fun playing pranks on him and such. Too bad I didn't get to see him much anymore, if only for that.

"Like school so far, Runa?" Kyami asked, making me snap out of it. Class must have ended.

"Only enjoyable part is tormenting Prince Rat," I laughed. Yuki groaned again and Kyo grinned. Kyami seemed to feel sorry for the rat. I stood up, "well... not quite sure what I'll do from here. I don't want my dad to find me..."

"You're free to stay with me as long as you want!" Kyami offered.

"Or you could come stay with us." Kyo said surprisingly.

"No!" Yuki pleaded, "not another cat!"

"Well..." I thought for a moment. "I at least know you guys better... and I could torture the rat..." I smirked at that last thought.

"Nooo!" Yuki complained. I noticed Kyami frown, making me feel bad.

"But... Dad would likely check Shigure's place..." I paused.

"Exactly." Kyo rolled his eyes at Yuki.

"But I can still visit you guys." I shrugged.

"Sure." Kyo seemed happy enough with that and Kya smiled. Everyone's happy. Well... except for me. But that'll never happen.

"Okay." I nodded.

Yuki stood up, "I'm going home."

"Great. Don't let the fangirls hit you on the way out!" I snickered.

"GAAAH!" Yuki exclaimed. Kyami felt bad for him apparently. Don't see why.

"I'm getting out of here." Kyo stood up. I stood as well.

"Yeah, this place is boring," I agreed. Kyami smiled and Kyo and I went outside. "I feel kinda bad that I don't remember Kya..." I did. She knew me, but she was like a stranger to me.

"If you knew her, wouldn't I know her too?" Kyo asked what I was wondering earlier.

"Yeah..." I thought. "I only remember playing with you and Yuki..." It made no sense!

"She's probably just some weirdo trying to get something from you." Kyo told me, glancing at her suspiciously.

"She knew my name, my favorite color..." I argued, "It's like she's always known me..."

Kyo looked at me seriously. "If she knows you then she should know me and the rat."

"So..." I looked to him with my green, cat-like eyes. "You think I should stay with you guys?"

"Whatever you think you should do." He left the decision to me.

"But... I don't know..." I was so confused. "I trust her, but I trust you more... she seems sincere but... you must be right since you don't know her..."

He seemed just as confused though, "but how would she know so much about you? I say you go back with her. Ask a few questions. And if you end up not trusting her, you can come over."

I smiled, "thanks Kyo." I gave him a quick hug. I could always count on my cousin. He was my best friend.

Kyami walked out. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I nodded. Kyo left and Kyami and I headed back to her apartment.

"So how long ago was it when we used to play?" I decided to ask my first question, taking Kyo's advice.

"Oh, it was when we were about seven." She answered easily.

"Then... do you know anything special about the Sohmas?" I was a little worried.

She thought a little longer than normal. "Like what?"

"Do you know anything about my family's secret?" I reworded it.

"No..."

This is too weird, I thought. I didn't know if I could trust her or not. What if she was trying to find out what the Sohmas were hiding? She's an outsider... I can't risk it.

"You don't believe that I don't know, do you?" She asked, I saw a small smile creep upon her face. "That's good. Do you want me to prove if I know of your 'family secret'?"

"How can you prove it?"

She sighed, "I'm a rat." I stared at her, very surprised.

"You're crazy," I finally said. "Kyo was right. There's no way you could know all these things about me. I should know not to trust outsiders." I stepped away to leave.

"No!" she grabbed my arm. "I can prove it, I swear!" I pulled away.

"Just leave me alone." This girl was crazy.

A man walked by us and I saw Kyami suddenly take a deep breath before grabbing his arm and hugging him. Before my eyes she turned into a rat! The guy looked so shocked and so was I. How is this possible?


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion

Control Freak

Chapter 3: Confusion

*Runa's Point of View*

"H-how...?" I was so confused. She was family. Why wouldn't any of us remember her? The guy shook his head as if he were crazy and left as Kyami gathered her clothes with her nubby rat arms. I couldn't believe she was a rat. Like my annoying cousin, Yuki. Is this why Kyo doesn't trust her? The zodiac?

"It was the only way that you would believe that I knew you.." She replied.

"But..." I paused, "I'm so confused... why don't any of us remember you?" Kyo and Yuki didn't recognize her, and I was with them all the time!

"I guess..." She looked sadly at her clothes, "you just forgot about me..."

"I don't just forget things!" I argued, "I remember Kyo and Yuki!"

"It's possible to completely forget things..." She started walking, trailing her clothes behind her. I stayed silent and followed. I don't know why I followed her, but I trusted her word.

In a puff of purple smoke Kyami changed back to a human and quickly got dressed. I let my voice be heard again.

"So you are Sohma... aren't you?"

She didn't answer and we got to the apartment. She noticed something on her door and ripped it off, trying to hide it from me.

"Kya?" I wasn't blind. "Let me see!" I ripped it away from her and read the note. She was having trouble paying her rent...

"It's nothing!" She tried to convince me.

"Kyami..." I sighed. "I don't want to cause you any trouble. I can stay at my cousin's."

"No!" she exclaimed. "It's no trouble! I'm going to pay it off... I have a job. Please stay. It's no trouble, I promise." Her deep brown eyes pleaded with me.

"Why don't you come with me?" Wait, what? Did I just hear myself right? I surprised myself, once again.

"I don't know about that..." I sighed after her reply.

"Well, my cousin is unsure about me staying with you..." I confessed. "It's nothing against you, he just worries." I played with my black wristband. "I should go..."

"So..." She looked saddened. "You're going to stay over there?"

"Sorry..." I apologized. "But I think that's what's best. I'll see you at school." I walked away, heading towards Shigure's place. Nothing about her made sense. How could I not remember someone like her? She's an extra zodiac member, like me!

I stepped onto Shigure's porch and knocked on the front door. A tired and annoyed Yuki answered the door.

"What do you want?" He rubbed his eye.

"Is Kyo around?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied yawning, "he's either in his room or on the roof."

"Thanks Rat." Knowing Kyo, I made my way to the roof first. Kyo was lying there, unsurprisingly. I spoke up, "Kyo?" He sat up.

"What did you find out?" He asked immediately. I pulled myself up onto the roof and sat.

"She's a rat." I stated seriously, green eyes watching for his reaction. He was shocked at least.

"What?" He must have thought I was crazy.

"She proved it by hugging a random guy." I confirmed. Maybe it's the reason why we both are weary about her. It might just be the zodiac speaking for us.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" He couldn't believe she would do something so risky.

"I don't know..." I sighed. "I decided that I couldn't stay with her. It's just too weird."

"So..." He thought a moment. "If she transformed, then that makes her a Sohma." I nodded.

"But why don't we remember her?" I hugged my knees.

"How the hell should I know?" He shrugged. "I've never even heard of her."

After a moment of silence I said, "It's so weird... she knows me but I don't know her..."

"It is weird..." I looked over at him.

"So is it really okay that I stay here?" I asked unsure. "I don't want to cause any trouble..."

"Yeah, it's fine." He nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked one more time.

"Yeah." He laid back down.

"Okay..." I smiled, "thanks." My cousin looked up to the stars. I yawned. "I guess I should get some sleep..." I climbed off the roof, nearly losing my grip.

"Be careful!" Kyo shouted. "You don't wanna fall off the damn roof!"

"Sorry..." I looked down and carefully climbed down. Kyo followed me into the house.

"I'm not sure where you're gonna sleep though..." He said awkwardly. "You can either sleep in Tohru's room or the hall..."

"I'm fine with the hall. No big deal," I assured him. "I wouldn't want to disturb Tohru."

"Okaaay..." He got a pillow and blanket for me and handed them over.

"Xièxiè, wo de péngyou." [Thank you, my friend.] I gave him a quick hug. Kyo blushed and went into his room.

"She really needs to stop speaking random Chinese..." Kyo said to himself and shook his head.

I made myself comfortable on the floor of the hall, and looked at the ceiling. Soon enough, I fell asleep feeling safe here.

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I looked into curious blue eyes just staring at me. What the hell?!

"Oh my Gosh! I'm sorry!" She spazzed. "I didn't mean to stare! I just saw you here on the floor... and I felt bad because I haven't even met you... and um..." It was that Tohru girl. I remembered seeing her at the Sohma estate, but I kept my distance at the time. I was a little surprised she was allowed to be here.

"Um, it's okay," I smiled a little. "You're Tohru Honda, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I remember seeing you at the estate." I told her.

"You were there?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah," I replied. "But I had to hurry to the main house to help out for New Year's... Which is coming up again..."

"Oh." She smiled brightly.

"I'm curious as to why Akito is letting you stay here," I stood up. "You're a complete outsider." She seemed surprised by my comment.

"I don't know..."

"Anyways," I smiled. "I'm Runa Sohma."

"Nice to meet you!" She bowed. "You hungry?"

"A little," I replied. "How did you meet my cousins?" I started walking to the dining room.

"Uh..." She thought a moment. "Well, I was living nearby and I met them walking to school one day. They let me move in when my house was destroyed." She smiled happily.

"Nearby?" I raised an eyebrow. "All of this area is Sohma property though." I noticed Yuki sitting the dining room, "oh no, it's Prince Rat." I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that you slept in the hall," he smirked. "Get any spare change?" Tohru went into the kitchen.

"I saw a picture of you in a dress that Dad took," I glared challengingly and smirked back. "How's business on the street corner?"

He glared. "What do you mean?" Kyo came in and sat down at the table.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really need me to explain that one?" Stupid rat. Yuki rolled his violet eyes. Right then, Shigure walked in.

"Runa?!" He seemed shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Calling Yuki a garden utensil." I smirked at the rat. Kyo and Shigure burst out laughing. "Aw, afraid to hit me Rat? Or just afraid I'll beat you?" I loved bugging him.

"I know not to hit a girl." He replied, annoyed.

"What happened to attacking each other for fun like when we were kids?" I crossed my arms, "didn't seem to matter then." We used to always tackle each other and see who would win. Yuki won a lot of the time, but I still had a fair chance. So did Kyo, he just didn't have any control.

Tohru brought in food and we started eating. Damn rat's no fun... I thought. Shigure broke the silence.

"Your father's been looking everywhere for you." He said.

"Yeah..." I stopped eating.

"So where did you run off to?" Shigure asked. I didn't reply, unsure if I should tell him about Kyami. "Come on," he smiled warmly. "I know you didn't sleep on the streets for a day!"

I sighed. "I met this girl that said she knew me..." I wasn't sure how Shigure would react to this.

"That's weird..." Tohru spoke up.

"Exactly!" Kyo agreed.

"But she did... and somehow she's family..." I said, playing with my food.

"By any chance, did she have blonde hair?" Shigure asked, confusing everyone.

"No... it was black..." I looked at him confused.

"Oh..." He went back to eating while the rest of us looked at him strangely. He paid no attention to us and acted as if he didn't say anything at all. What was that about? I wondered.

"You said she's Sohma?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah," I replied. "Extra zodiac member like me."

"You should invite her over!" Shigure suggested gleefully.

"Whaaat?" Kyo exclaimed. "I don't want that weirdo in the house!"

"Since when is this your house?" Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Um..." Shigure gave me a confused glance. "She's just confusing... she knows me, but I don't remember her..."

"Just invite her over and we'll figure all of this out!" Shigure assured, waving his hand dismissively.

"Okay..." I nodded slightly. Shigure stood.

"So she'll come over tomorrow after school!" he announced.

"Yay!" Tohru exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Alright..." I stood up. "I'm gonna take a walk in the woods. I enjoy having that much freedom." I looked to Tohru, "thanks for breakfast, Tohru. It was delicious."

"Okay," she smiled. "Be safe." She got up to do dishes. I left the house and went to the woods.

I walked around in the quiet woods. It was a nice change. I loved having the freedom to do whatever I wanted.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew my auburn hair in my face and I pushed it behind my ear, stopping in my tracks. I heard a cracking noise and turned to see a tree towering over me. I had no time to react. Next thing I knew, it was on top of me and I slightly screamed. Pain shot through me as the tree threatened to crush my legs; I was stuck.

The only thought that ran through my head was: I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I had no way to get out from under the tree.

"Um... hugging trees now?" I heard Kyo's voice. He came over to me, raising his eyebrow.

"Shut up and get Shigure and Yuki!" I yelled, in pain. "This tree's too heavy! It caught my legs!" He took off immediately.

Kyo ran back to the house and yelled at his cousins. "I need help! Runa got attacked by a tree!" Yuki stared at him for a long while, further annoying Kyo.

"Are you serious?" He looked at him, thinking to himself. That stupid cat. He couldn't believe the cat could be stupid enough to actually get hit by a tree. Well... maybe he could.

Shigure burst out laughing hysterically at Kyo. The two teenagers looked at him annoyed. They both wondered why the adult was laughing at something so serious. The three went back to the woods anyways, with Shigure still trying to hold back his laughter.

I waited, under the tree, annoyed. "Can he hurry up already?" I asked myself. I'm so stupid. Getting hit by a stupid tree. It's bad enough my dad thinks I'm helpless...

I heard the three approaching and I looked up at them. Shigure started laughing hysterically at me. What. The. Hell.

"I guess you didn't win against the tree! Haahaahaa!" Shigure cried. I saw the rat trying not to laugh. This is annoying...

While Shigure leaned against a tree, laughing non-stop, Kyo and Yuki lifted the tree off of me. I glared at Shigure.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes. "You do realize that could've killed me, right?" He stopped laughing.

"It's Kyo's fault!" He defended himself as a child would.

"Grow up, will ya?!" Kyo shouted. I attempted to get up and winced at the pain in my legs.

I said sarcastically, "Yes, laugh at the one that just got her legs smashed by a tree. You're supposed to be the adult here!" Shigure and Kyo helped me up and I bit my lip, trying to hide my pain.

They carried me into the house and sat me down. Tohru came in, surprised to see us.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned.

Yuki smiled, "Runa go at-" Kyo punched him, cutting him off.

"She..." Kyo stopped, unsure what to say.

"A damn tree fell on me!" I glared at Shigure, warning him not to laugh. Shigure bit his lip.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked. "Are you hurt?" She started checking me for injuries.

"Wow," I rolled my green eyes. "You're the first person to actually ask." I looked down at my injured legs. My dark blue jeans were torn in places and the exposed skin was scratched up.

"Someone should call Hatori..." Yuki finally acted like he somewhat cared. Or maybe not.

"I'm not doing it!" Kyo replied.

"You just want me to leave, Rat." I glared. I looked pleadingly at Shigure. "Please don't call my dad..."

"He's right..." Shigure said calmly. "Your legs could be broken."

I rolled my eyes, "and you were laughing earlier!"

"It was Kyo's fault!" He pointed at Kyo. "He shouldn't have said it so funny!" I slapped my forehead. He was hopeless.

"I think you should call him..." Tohru seemed to agree with calling Dad. I sighed.

"Just call him Shigure..." I looked down. I didn't want to go back home. Shigure left the room to call him. "Well, I probably won't see you guys for a while after this..." I sighed.

"Well, you shouldn't of left to go fight trees." Yuki replied.

"Maybe you should go fight a tree, Prince." I glared coldly.

"Why would I if I can beat one right here?" he pointed at Kyo.

"What the hell?" The orange-haired boy was very confused. "So I'm a tree now?!" I grabbed a vase and threw it at my annoying cousin. He easily caught it.

Shigure walked back in. "Okay. Hatori will be here in a few minutes." I ignored him and glared at Prince Rat. He annoyed me so much. Yuki sat the vase down and left the room. I looked at the floor and spoke quietly.

"I don't want to go back..." Why did I have to go back so soon?

"I don't see why he should make you go back." Kyo answered.

"Because Dad is overprotective and I'm cursed to be the next Sohma doctor," I looked up. "That's why."

"Hatori's your dad?" Tohru asked, seemingly shocked.

"Yeah..." I slowly nodded. It took her this long to come to that conclusion?

"Wow..." she was amazed. "I would of never guessed since you don't look like him."

"Try eye color." I looked straight at her. I had green eyes, just like my dad. That was the only resemblance. Apparently, I looked more like my mother. I never knew her, so I wouldn't know.

"Oh," she smiled brightly. "Now I see!" Dad then walked in and instantly started checking me. He sure got here quick.

"Ow..." I complained.

"What were you doing?" He asked in his normal serious tone.

"Taking a walk... got attacked by a tree..." I wouldn't look him in the eye. Shigure started laughing again and Dad looked at him.

"Maybe you should go, Shigure?" Shigure left the room, still laughing. Dad started checking my legs for serious injuries.

"Oww..." I moved a little, in obvious pain. Dad sighed and Tohru left the room.

"You're lucky your legs aren't broken." He stated. I wouldn't answer and glanced at Kyo. He sighed in relief. "Kyo, I'd like to talk to Runa alone." Kyo left the room. "I'm sorry for yelling at you..." I still wouldn't look at him. "I need you to come back... Momiji's been acting up."

"What if I don't want to go back?" I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"I'm your father," he responded sternly. "You need to be living with me."

"What does it matter?" I glared at him. "You're never around anyways. Always busy in your office."

"It's my job! I can't just quit!" He replied seriously. "Why do you hate it there anyway?"

"Being isolated from the rest of the world isn't something I enjoy!" I replied, looking back outside to see it was snowing. "It's snowing..." I quietly said.

He looked at the glittering snow before saying, "what if you come back home... and I let you go out when you want to? Would that make you happier?" I nodded and suddenly remembered something.

"What does it become when the snow melts... spring..." I whispered. "I've heard that before..." I saw my father's smile through the mirror on the wall. I focused hard, trying to remember where I heard it.

"You can stay here for tonight." He said. "Tomorrow, I'll be back with crutches to take you home."

"Okay..." I replied, still trying to figure it out. I repeated the phrase a couple times before saying, "where have I heard that from?"

Dad looked back at me. "What?"

"What does it become when the snow melts... spring..." I repeated. "Where is that from?" I looked at him.

"Your mother used to say that." I smiled a little.

"I remember her saying it..." I could actually remember something of her! I didn't remember anything of her until then. My father kissed my forehead and left me, staring out the window, watching the snow. I heard Kyo come in.

"So what did he say?" he asked.

"He said if I go back I can go out whenever I want..." I replied, watching the fragile flakes fall.

"So you gonna leave then?" I watched his reflection lean against the wall.

"He's coming back tomorrow to pick me up... and Kyo?"

"Hm?" He looked over. I smiled and looked back at him.

"What does it become when the snow melts?"

"That's easy!" He said as if it were obvious, "it melts into water!"

"No!" I giggled. "Spring! Every year after the snow melts, spring arrives." I smiled wider.

"... I hate that question." I stuck my tongue out at him immaturely. Right then, Tohru walked in.

"So are you staying another night?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah." The brunette noticed it was snowing.

"It's snowing!"

"Yep!"

Tohru smiled, "do you know what it becomes when the snow melts?" Kyo groaned and left the room. I ignored him.

"It becomes spring."

"Exactly!"

"My mom used to say that... That's the only thing I remember of her though..."

"So that's why Hatori says that... Heehee, that's cute." She smiled her bright smile.

I saddened a bit. "I wish I could remember my mom more... I don't even know where she is or what happened..."

"You don't?" She looked sadly at the window.

"No... Dad never told me..." She stayed quiet for a while.

"I should get dinner ready." That was a quick subject change!

"Okay..." I replied, looking back at the window. Tohru left to the kitchen. "Why won't he tell me...?" I asked myself.

Kyo came in the room, followed by Yuki. "No, I'm not!" He sounded annoyed.

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "You are." They sat with me at the table.

"No!"

"Yes."

"I said no, you damn rat!"

"What?" I rolled my eyes, "what did the rat say now?"

"Nothing!" Kyo quickly said.

"This stupid cat made a bet with me and lost. He won't pay up." Kyo crossed his arms.

"What was the bet?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I said it was nothing!" Kyo shouted.

"If you would go home or not." Yuki smirked, "another thing you can't win at."

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo glared. I looked back out the window.

"Yeah... thanks guys..." I was a little saddened at their choice of topic.

"Guess what he has to do now!"

"Shut it! Or I'll send you flying through the fucking door!" I ignored Kyo's words and gave them a questioning look.

"He has to wear a girl's uniform to school for a whole day."

"I'm not doing it!" Kyo refused.

"Why would you guys bet about that?" I asked.

"Kyo wants to find something that he can actually beat me at." The rat explained.

"Sure," Kyo said sarcastically. "Blame me!"

"It was your idea!"

"You thought I was gonna stay, Kyo?" I looked to my orange-haired cousin.

"Well..." he looked at the table. "Kinda..." Tohru came out with food and Shigure joined us for dinner.

"It's kinda hard to argue with my dad..." I spoke. "I like it here more than at the estate... but I have to go back..."

"Yeah." He nodded as if he understood.

"I just wish he'd tell me what happened to Mom..." I leaned my elbow on the table. Everyone went silent and started eating. Why does everyone go silent when I bring that up? Do they know?

When we finished dinner, Tohru did her usual thing and did dishes. Yuki stood.

"I'm going to bed." He left without another word. I sighed and watched the snow.

"I'm going for a walk." Kyo said before leaving the house. Shigure left the room as well.

And now I'm alone... I laid my head on the table and closed my eyes. I got left alone a lot. Just like at home... I heard footsteps and Tohru's concerned voice.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"You tired?" She tilted her head. "I'll help you upstairs if you want."

"Heh... that'd be nice of you..." I was grateful. "The others don't really seem to notice..." None of the others besides Tohru even asked if I was okay. That shows they care... Tohru helped me up. "Thanks Tohru..." I lightly smiled.

"It's no problem." She took me up to her room and sat me down on her bed. "You can sleep in my bed tonight." She smiled.

"No... I can't do that..." I felt bad about that.

"No, no!" She insisted. "It's fine!"

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I really don't mind sleeping on the floor." I really didn't.

"I can't let you sleep on the floor with your injured leg! It's fine!"

I sighed. "Okay... You're a great friend. I don't think my cousins really appreciate that as much as they should..." Tohru smiled and put a blanket and pillow on the floor for herself, then left the room to change.

When she came back in she took a picture from her nightstand, sat on the floor, and looked at it.

"Um, what's that?" I looked over at her curiously.

"Oh, it's a picture of my mom!" She gave it to me to look at. The woman in the picture looked a lot like Tohru, if it wasn't for the hair.

"I think you look a lot like her if it wasn't for the difference in hair color." I nodded. I found a picture of Mom in my pocket and handed it to her. "Here's my mom."

"You both look so much alike!" She sounded amazed. We gave each other our pictures back. Tohru put her picture on the floor with her, while I put mine back in my pocket. "Good night then!" Tohru laid down.

"Night." I closed my eyes, feeling sleep overtake me. It was nice to be reminded of my mom. What does it become when the snow melts... spring... I smiled and drifted off to sleep, happy to escape my life for a short while, even though I wouldn't remember that.


	4. Chapter 4 Invitation

Control Freak

Chapter 4: Invitation

*Runa's Point of View*

I woke up and stretched. I noticed Tohru looking at her picture and decided to get up. When I put weight on my legs, I went down to a knee in pain. "Ow..." I tried to stay quiet. Can't believe I forgot about that!

Tohru looked up. "You okay?" She always sounded so concerned about others. She stood up, replaced her picture on the nightstand, and helped me up.

"Just forgot..." I replied. The blue-eyed girl helped me downstairs and to the dining room.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully. Tohru left to make breakfast and Kyo walked in, sitting at the table. There was only silence between us, which was weird.

Suddenly, a familiar blond-haired boy ran in followed by Yuki. "Ruunaa!" I was pulled into a hug.

"Hey..." I responded.

"Hatori's busy today, so he sent me here with your crutches." Momiji sat them beside me and sat down at the table next to me.

"Great." Kyo mumbled.

"Aw, Kyokyo wanna hug too?" Momiji gave Kyo a hug.

"Gaaah!" Kyo exclaimed. "Get the hell off!"

I rested my head on the table, not paying attention. Of course he's busy... I wondered why Dad always had to be busy. Work mattered more apparently. He always has to be busy... it's a wonder he had the time to look for me...

"I missed you sooo muuuch!" Momiji continued on. Shigure sat at the table.

"Oh, hi Momiji." He greeted.

"Hiii!"

Tohru came in with breakfast and sat down. "Oh Momiji!"

"Toooohruuu!" Momiji called gleefully as if she was the most amazing person alive.

"I'm sorry I didn't make food for you..." She apologized.

"That's okay," Momiji smiled. "I already ate." We ate in silence until Shigure broke it... Unfortunately...

"So you all going to school today?" He asked.

"I am." The rat replied.

Kyo's eyes widened and he shouted, "No!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Yuki argued.

"Just shut up, Rat." I mumbled.

"Aw, come on." Yuki smirked. "You don't wanna see Kyo in a girl's uniform?"

"Whaaat?" Momiji cried. "That's hilarious!"

"Shut up!" Kyo glared.

"You serious?" Shigure held back a laugh.

"Uuuuhuuuh..." Tohru was nervous about the guys making bets.

"He can't pull off a girly look like you." I continued eating. Everyone started laughing except for Kyo. I wasn't quite sure how it was funny, but oh well.

When we were finished and had our uniforms on, Yuki headed to school by himself. The rest of us stood, waiting on Kyo. I tried to keep myself from falling over while using the crutches.

"Don't forget to invite your friend over, Runa." Shigure reminded.

"Okaay." My green eyes looked to the light blue sky. I stumbled and tried to balance myself. Don't fall. Don't fall.

Then Kyo came out. Wearing a girl's uniform. Shigure burst out laughing, catching my attention.

"Heehee!" Momiji giggled. "You look like a girl, Kyokyo!"

"One more word and you die." Kyo growled with clenched teeth. Tohru came down and her face turned red at seeing Kyo. When I saw him, I lost my balance and fell over.

"Ow..." I looked away from my cousin, my face turning slightly red. Momiji jumped up.

"Let's go!" We all followed him and Shigure called to us.

"Byyyee Kyo! Have fun!"

"I'm going to murder everyone..." My poor cousin grumbled.

"What did I do?" I tried keeping up with the others.

"Nothin."

"Or are you mad at me for leaving and making you lose the bet?" I was a little saddened at the thought.

"I'm mad at myself for making the damn bet!"

We finally got to school, and Momiji and Tohru ran off.

I sighed, "um..." Then cats of all colors started attaching themselves to me. They were cute but... "I'm a cat magnet..."

"This day just gets better." Kyo was surrounded by a crowd of students and was also a functional cat magnet. He doesn't deserve to be tortured like that... I thought.

"GAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kyo finally fled the area, cats following. The bell rang and the people scattered. Yuki smiled.

"Payback for the dress." He enjoyed this so much. "We should get to class."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and left to find my embarrassed cousin.

Eventually, I found him hiding in the woods. "Hey..." I went over.

"Damn," he went on to himself. "I can't even be embarrassed as long as him!"

"Always worried about being better than him..." I shook my head. "I know one thing you're better at than him..."

"Hm?" He looked over, interested.

"You're a better friend to me than him... he could never replace you in that." That seemed to cheer him up.

"Heh." He stood up. "You're right! You could never be friends with that damn rat!" I smiled. "I'm not going back to school though."

"Come on Kyo!" I playfully punched him. "I thought you were tougher than that!"

Kyo pouted. "At least let me change first."

"Well yeah." I grabbed a bundle of clothes from my bag and tossed it at him. I had grabbed it this morning, knowing Kyo might want it. "Thought you'd want that. I should head back..." I carefully made my way back.

He caught up to me in his normal uniform. "Thanks..."

"Yep." We got back to school.

"I don't see the point of going back here," Kyo complained. "We're already late."

"Yeah..." I agreed. "But I'm supposed to invite that girl over..."

"Oh right," he rolled his eyes. "The weirdo." I punched his arm lightly.

"Oh stop it."

"For a cripple, you really like to punch me." Kyo smirked. "I'd hit you back, but you might fall over." I then dropped my crutches and pinned him against the wall, struggling a little on my leg.

"You," I slightly shook, but recovered with a smirk. "Were saying?"

"No fair!" Kyo complained. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"Shouldn't you lovebirds be in class?" A student passing by asked. My eyes widened at the remark, and after turning red, I struggled on my leg and finally collapsed, feeling pain again.

"Damn leg..." I pouted. My cousin helped me up and gave me my crutches, looking away, embarrassed.

"You shouldn't have been out fighting trees." He smiled a little.

I rolled my eyes. "You should try it sometime. By the way, you gonna come to New Year's?" I was hoping he'd come this year.

"Probably not..." He started walking again.

"I was lonely last year..." I said. "When the banquet starts, we can ditch." I laughed a little. My friend smiled, thinking.

We entered the classroom and all eyes went to us. I was instantly nervous with everyone staring at us. The teacher looked at us, and then went back to teaching, seemingly giving up on scolding Kyo.

We took our seats and I noticed Kyami wasn't in her seat. I found that a little strange. Yuki paid attention during class, but I didn't. I doodled in my notebook, rather than taking notes.

Then Kyami came into the classroom and hurriedly sat in her seat. I noticed her black hair starting to fade to blonde. What? Weird... Kya laid her head down and fell asleep during class, while I spaced out the whole time.

Class ended and I went over to her, "Kya?" She jumped.

"Wha? Oh." She rubbed her eye. "Hi Runa."

"I wanted to invite you over for dinner." I smiled.

"For dinner?" She was confused. "Where?"

"My cousin's!" I replied. "I thought you would like to be with other people since you're normally lonely."

"Yeah... but..." She was very hesitant. "I don't want to cause any trouble on such short notice."

"It's no trouble!" I reassured. "Please?"

She thought a while. "Okay."

"Yay!" I jumped up. Kya stood up. Kyo came over, followed by Yuki. The brown-eyed girl backed away a little, confusing me. Was she afraid of them?

"Hey." I greeted my cousins.

"Can we go now?" Kyo unsurprisingly asked.

"Yess!" I agreed with him and we all walked to Shigure's place.

We were in front of Shigure's house and Kya stopped, making me pause. The boys went on inside, while Kyami stared at the house as if intimidated by it. I reassured her.

"Come on." I lightly smiled and led her inside. She reluctantly followed, as if she would regret coming. I dropped my stuff on the floor and sat down at the table, happy to drop my crutches. "Where's Shigure?"

"Here I am!" He popped in. "You must be Runa's friend!" He looked at the black-haired girl. "I'm Shigure."

"Pleased to meet you.." Kyami bowed politely.

I noticed her hands in fists on her legs. She slightly quivered. She must never really interact with people that often. The others sat down at the table with me as well. I sighed and rested my head on the table, tired. Kyami yawned.

"Why are you two so tired?" Shigure asked, a little confused.

"Using crutches all day." Was my only answer.

"I was working all night." Kya looked at the table.

Tohru brought dinner in later and we started eating. Shigure broke the silence again.

"So how long have you two known each other?" I slapped my forehead.

"What the hell, Shigure?" My tone was annoyed.

He put his hands up in a 'don't shoot' gesture. "I'm only trying to start a conversation."

"Well I don't even know!" I continued. "Kyami said she used to come over when we were little because her mom was friends with my dad. You remember anything like that?"

"No..." I looked at the clock.

"Well, I need to get going." I stood with the help of my crutches. "Thanks for letting me stay with you. I guess I won't see you guys for a while. Will I see you at New Year's?"

"I'll be there." Shigure promised. Yuki and Kyo both looked away, saddening me. All of a sudden, Kyami transformed into a white rat, shocking everyone.

"Why did you transform, Kyami?!" I shouted.

"She's a rat?" Yuki pointed his look at me.

"I told you she was family, weren't you listening?"

"But you never told me she was a rat." I shook my head.

"Well I really have to go." I made my way to the door slowly. "See you at New Year's, Shigure." I left the house then, making my way back to my home. I was so very confused by everything. I decided I would ask Dad if he could explain this.

*Kyami's point of view*

"Dammit! I hate it when she does that!" Kyo exclaimed.

"What?" Yuki looked at him, as did I.

"Guilts us!" I could understand that Runa would like to see them there. At least Kyo anyways. Since she doesn't have me...

"So she invites Kya over, then leaves?" Tohru spoke up, seeming to be talking to herself.

"It was me who wanted to invite her." Shigure answered. Kyo got up and left. Tohru was the next to leave to do dishes. Leaving Yuki, Shigure, and me. Still as a rat. I shook slightly, Shigure's eyes bearing down on me.

"Yuki, I think you should leave." Shigure was surprisingly serious. Yuki followed directions and left the room, glancing at me with a confused look.

"We've been looking for you for a long time now." Shigure said once he knew we were alone. I looked down. "It's been almost a year."

"Yeah..." I looked back up at him. "Are you going to make me go back?"

"I'm not," he replied. "You said that you were working all night. Why?"

"I don't have enough money to pay my rent..."

"I want you to move in here." I could only nod in reply to my cousin. Shigure left before I changed back and got dressed. I calmed myself down. I knew this wouldn't go well in the end.

I walked into Dad's office after entering our house. He heard me walk in, looked up, and smiled. I knew he cared. But he was never around, so it was hard to tell sometimes.

"Can I ask something?" I went over by the window and glanced at my mother's picture on his bookshelf.

"What?"

"Did I ever play with a girl when I was little?" I finally asked. He paused, casting a suspicious glance.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well..." I tried to sum it up. "I met this girl that said she knew me and used to play with me... and she did know me... but I don't remember her..." He sighed, knowing I wouldn't leave unless he gave me an answer.

He shuffled through some files and handed me a picture of two little girls smiling big, happy smiles. One had short, auburn hair; the other had longer blonde hair. "Who are they?" I was a little confused.

He pointed at the auburn-haired girl. "That's you." He then pointed at the other girl, "and that's the girl."

"But who is she? This girl had blonde hair..." I knew Kyami had black hair, "she had black hair..."

"I don't know."

"Why don't I remember her?" I pressed on. Dad went back to work with a simple reply.

"You probably just forgot." I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get much more information, and walked out looking at the picture.

"What's that?" I looked up to see Momiji looking up at the picture in my hand curiously. I showed it to him.

"A girl I used to play with."

"Hm..." he looked at it for a while. "That's an old picture!"

"It was when we were little." I giggled at him.

"Oh." He smiled his childish smile.

"Apparently this is Kyami..." I said mostly to myself.

"Who's that?"

"A girl that used to come over..." I paused and noticed the resemblance between her and Momiji. "She looks a lot like you..."

"I don't remember any other girl over here." I thought a moment. "Oh well!" He seemingly forgot about it. "I'm hungry!"

"Okay, okay!"

I watched as he ran past me, down the hall. Then my fingers slipped across the photo, making something drop to the floor lightly. I slowly looked down, seeing the back of a photo. But wait... I already had the other in my hand!

I picked up the other from the floor and turned it over. All the sides were burned and charred a brown color. This photo, which must have been in color at one time, was faded into a chalky brown. The only things visible were two small children, smiling. They were very young, probably around two or three, and looked almost identical.

I shook my head, putting both pictures in my pocket. I then went to the kitchen to make dinner.

I put food on the table and picked up a plate for Dad. "I already ate." I told Momiji.

"Okay." Momiji sat down and started eating happily. "So did you meet Tohru then? Was she as awesome as I told you she was?"

"She's a sweet girl," I said. "What would the boys do without her? But I wonder..." I paused. "Why doesn't Akito order Dad to erase her memory?" Then I started thinking, or does he want to force me to do it since I never have before? No way I would do it though!

"I don't know... I guess he trusts her..."

I shook my head. "Doesn't sound like him. He'd never trust an outsider. No way."

Momiji laughed a little. "Maybe he likes her!" I nearly choked at the thought.

"I'll try not to think of it that way." I took the food to my father's office. "I made dinner." I smiled.

"Thanks," is all he said, focusing on work. I looked at the snow outside.

"I know I've already asked a lot of questions today... but what was Mom like?" I had wanted to know so much. I barely knew her.

Dad also looked at the snow, thinking. Thinking back on memories that I'd never understand. "Much like you... she seemed to never run out of energy though... and always had a positive attitude."

"Heh... like Tohru..." I looked at him. "What happened to her?"

He looked caught off guard by my question, but the expression on his face quickly faded. "She thought... that it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore..." He answered carefully. I looked back outside sadly.

"So she just leaves...?" Apparently didn't care much about me...

"It wasn't like that."

"Apparently didn't care enough about me. Since I barely knew her." I walked out after that, not wanting to hear his argument. I went to my room, wanting to only fall asleep and forget about everything.


	5. Chapter 5 Golden Eyes

Control Freak

Chapter 5: Golden Eyes

*Runa's Point of View*

I woke up, got my uniform on, and made breakfast. When Dad came into the room, he noticed my uniform and looked at me strangely.

"Where are you going?"

"School," I replied. "I've been going the past couple days."

"Why?" He asked sipping his coffee. "You're home schooled."

"It's nice though... I get to see the others... and talk to other people..."

"I can't decide to let you go... You'll have to ask Akito."

I sighed. "Okay..."

"That's the way it is..."

"I don't like it..." I crossed my arms. Dad smiled and went into his office.

I made my way to Akito's room. I hated going in there. I hadn't been there in like a year. I hesitantly knocked on his door.

"Come in." I heard his voice call. It was enough to give you chills. I entered, forcing myself to be bold.

Akito stood."So you're back."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad said I need your permission to go to the same school as the others."

"And why should I let you go there?" He questioned. "Somehow you'll end up transforming..."

"You can't seriously tell me the others haven't ever transformed." I crossed my arms.

"I haven't heard anything."

"How else do you expect Tohru to know?" I asked very annoyed. "You think they just openly told her?"

"I wasn't talking about Tohru, now was I?" He interrupted harshly. "I believe we were on the subject of letting you attend public school." I blew my hair out of my face, a habit I had when I was seriously annoyed.

"Do you really think I'll transform?"

"There's no telling what you'd do."

"Why do I need permission anyways?" I mumbled. "I think it's stupid."

"If you have something to say," he ordered, "then say it louder."

I spoke louder. "I said it's stupid that I have to ask permission." Akito crossed his arms, aggravated.

"I'm starting to question how much you want to go to this school." he warned. I slightly glared and chose to shut my mouth; the only wise decision. "I'll let you go anyways."

I mumbled to myself. "Someone's generous for once..."

"You can leave now." The head of the house went over to the window.

"Gladly." I spoke quietly to myself and left the room.

"We're gonna be late, come on!" Momiji called.

"Nothing new to me," I replied. "And I didn't get a chance to eat!" I went along with him regardless. He threw me an apple and led the way. "Wow. An apple. My life is complete!" My tone dripped with sarcasm, making my 'brother' laugh. I ate it on the way anyways.

We met up with Yuki, Kyo, and Kyami. "Hey." I greeted, still annoyed with Akito.

"Hi." Kyo was pretty quiet for once.

"What's with you?" I asked with a small smile.

"Nothing." He leaned over and whispered to me then, "the weirdo moved in and now everything's fucking awkward."

I whispered in response, "why? Kya's nice. I think you're just paranoid because she's a rat."

"Whatever..."

"Kyooo!" Momiji ran over.

"But Tohru has no problem talking to her." He argued.

"Tohru's sweet and friendly though!" I replied.

"Tohru's my best friend!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Did we ask you?!" Kyo asked super annoyed.

"Right Tohru?" Bunny looked at the blue-eyed girl.

"Uh... yeah!"

"What about me?" I showed fake-hurt and smiled. He hugged me.

"You're my bestest friend!" Kyo rolled his eyes at him. "Aw! Kyokyo wanna hug too?"

"No, and stop calling me that!" Momiji hugged him. "Get off!"

"He deserves that soo much." Yuki said, making Kyami giggle.

"Aw, Kyo jealous?" I joked and hugged him too. My cousin was so annoyed then, which was funny. "Learn to take a joke!" I pulled Momiji in a hug like a sister would to her younger brother.

"Yaaay!"

We arrived at school and Momiji, Kya, and Tohru hurried off to class. I still struggled with my crutches and dropped my books. A blond-haired boy hurried over and picked them up in a heartbeat, giving them back to me.

"Um... thanks." I smiled, looking into his melted gold eyes.

"No prob. I'm Seth." He introduced.

"Nín hao! Wo de míngzì Runa." I politely bowed in greeting the best I could.

"Chinese?" He seemed impressed.

"Yes!" I beamed. "Ní zhidào Zhongguó ma?"

"Shì." Kyo glared at Seth.

"Ní zhidào wo de péngyou Kyo?"

He nodded. "Zhidào."

"Ní zhidào Sohma?"

"Bù." Seth shrugged.

"Okay, their Chinese party is starting to get on my nerves." Kyo crossed his arms.

"Ní xihuan wo ma?" Seth asked me.

"Shì. Zàijiàn!" I grabbed Kyo's arm and led him towards class, happy.

"That was annoying."

"What?" I stopped and looked at my cousin.

"Him," he replied. "He annoys me."

"He said he knew you," I said remembering the conversation we had. "Have you two met before?"

"I don't know him..."

"He in any of your classes?"

"I don't know."

"Ever meet in the hall?"

"How the hell am I supposed to remember this?" He snapped. I flinched a little.

"Okay, okay..." I shrunk back a little.

"Sorry..." He sounded regretful now.

"It's okay." I said. "I'm gonna find Momiji before class starts..." I went in a different direction, while Kyo headed to class.

I sat on the roof the whole day basically. I didn't want to go back if he was going to be a jerk about whom I'm a friend with. When the bell rang, I went back down to ground level and started to leave for home. A certain golden-eyed boy caught up to me.

"Ni hao ma?" He asked. "You weren't in class!"

"I'm fine..." I said. I saw Yuki head home with Tohru and Kyami, but I didn't see Kyo.

"You wanna hang out?" Seth asked, moving his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Hm... I'm sure Dad won't mind..." As long as I'm not expected to help with New Years... Momiji ran up.

"You ready?" He asked, all set to go as if he were in a race.

"You go ahead, Momiji." I smiled down at him. "I'll be home in a bit."

"Okay." He ran off.

"Okay!" I called after him and walked with Seth.

"So what happened?" He noticed my crutches. Damn annoying things.

"Tree fell on me." That shocked him.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. Just injured my leg a little."

"You want me to carry your stuff?"

"No, I'm fine." He was so sweet! I sensed someone else around and picked up a rock. Seth looked at me strangely. I aimed and threw the rock at some bushes. I heard quick rustling and someone mutter under their breath.

"Dammit!" The voice muttered. I knew that voice.

"Kyo!" I shouted. No answer. "I know you're there, Kyo! Quit trying to fucking fool me!" A long pause and I heard an unsure sound of a cat.

"Meow?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I threw my hands up. "Fine. Be that way." I went in a different direction with my newfound attitude.

Seth followed me. "You want me to walk you home?"

"I'm fine." I grumbled.

"I think you're just overreacting."

I cursed to myself in Chinese. That caught his attention.

"Calm down." He tried to stop me and stumbled, falling on top of me. In a puff of red smoke, I had changed into my cursed cat form. Suddenly, a certain orange-haired boy picked me up, grabbed my stuff, and took off.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Damn it, Kyo!" I struggled in his firm grip. "Why are you here?!"

"To make sure nothing happens to you!"

"I was damn fine until you decided you'd follow us around!"

"Fine?" He scoffed. "You were walking with a fucking stranger!"

"He's a classmate, Kyo!" I yelled back. "He's a nice guy! You sound like my dad!"

"He just transformed you!" He argued with me. "You call that nice?"

"Because he was concerned!" I angrily growled in the back of my throat. "Do you really think he would do that on purpose?!"

"I don't know!"

"How the hell would he know?!"

"I don't know!" He stopped at the Sohma gate. I glared with my cat-like, green eyes.

"Thanks." I spoke with harsh sarcasm. "And now he'll run off and tell someone before we can fix this!"

"Do you think he saw you?"

I continued with sarcasm fit for Akito. "No! I just transformed in front of him! Then you come in and grab me and run away!"

"Shut the hell up! You're the one who set yourself up!" He continued to shout. "Now what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"You're the smart one apparently!" I rolled my eyes. "Since you thought it was smart to follow me! Why don't you figure it out?"

"Now's not the time for your fucking attitude, Runa!" He cursed at me. "Can't you just erase his memory?"

"No, it's the perfect time for my damn attitude!" I looked away. "I've never erased a person's memory before and I don't want to!" I was stubborn.

"Then I guess we'll have to let Hatori take care of that then." That shut me up. "That's what I thought." I glared. "Unless you can come up with a different way, that's how it has to be."

"I hate it." I stated. "Erasing memories is a curse in itself!"

"There's nothing else we can do!" He carried me inside the estate and took me behind my house, setting my stuff and me down.

"I really don't want to do it..." I said. Kyo just sighed. "I've never done it.." I continued. "I could screw something up. I'll never forgive myself for letting this happen." I wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Hasn't Hatori taught you how to do it?"

I nodded, "but there's no way I can do it... I've never done it..."

"You can at least try."

"Do I have to?" I asked quietly.

"That's the only way unless you get Hatori involved." Kyo sighed. "I should get back..."

"What if someone sees me like this?" I knew if someone saw me, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"You want me to sneak you inside?" Kyo offered.

"Do you really think you'd get in without Momiji seeing you?" I scoffed. "I'll just see if I can climb into my room through the window."

"Okay..." He watched as I climbed up to my window, eventually opened the window, and hopped into my room. When I changed back in the puff of smoke, I got dressed and looked out my window as Kyo left. I collapsed on my bed, ready to sleep. I wished I could forget about this... I closed my eyes, not noticing Momiji pass by my room.

"Ruuuunaaaa!" Momiji complained, now in the doorway. "I need food!"

"Ugh..." I groaned before sitting up. "Okay!" I got up and went to the kitchen to make him something, if only to get him to shut up.

I put dinner on the table and Momiji gladly started eating. I didn't touch my food.

"You okay?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah..." I lied. "Not hungry."

"Okay." He was too gullible. He finished and yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"'Kay." I grabbed a plate and took it to Dad's office. I sat it on his desk without a word and left to do dishes. After dishes, I went to my room, changed to just a T-shirt and sweatpants, and quickly fell asleep on my bed. I was not looking forward to the next day.


	6. Chapter 6 Preparations

Control Freak

Chapter 6: Preparations

*Runa's Point of View*

I was in the kitchen straightening my annoying school uniform, while Momiji was eating a bowl of cereal. Damn, I hate this skirt... I started thinking about what I'd have to do today. I'd have to erase Seth's memory of me if I didn't want Dad to find out. I hated doing that because I didn't want to erase memories like my dad.

Then Dad walked in. He was as serious as ever and that only seemed to slightly change when he looked at me. His green eyes seemed to look at me in remembrance, of my mother no doubt.

"You're walking better now?" He noticed I wasn't using the crutches. I nodded and gave him back the crutches while I thought happily to myself, yay! "And can you tell Yuki to invite Shigure over to help prepare for New Years?" He asked. "We need as much help as we can get..."

"Okay..." He nodded and left the room to continue working.

I grabbed my things and left home with my favorite bunny following me. It was a comfortable silence between us because Bunny was as happy as ever, bouncing as he walked. We met up with the others and I greeted them, slightly depressed.

"Hey..." Was the only sound my mouth made.

"Hi," was all Kyo said. I looked to Yuki seriously for once.

"Yuki, can you invite Shigure over to the estate for me?" I asked. "We need help with New Year's..."

"Okay..." He seemed slightly confused. "Just Shigure?"

"That's what Dad said..." I was hoping Ayame wasn't coming. He annoyed me so much and would try to force a dress on me. The year before, he bugged me until I wore a dress he made for me.

"Okay." The rat nodded.

I sighed. "I guess I should find Seth, huh...?" I looked at Kyo, who seemed a little down as well.

"Yeah..." He looked up. "You need some help?" Kyami looked at us completely confused, but was ignored.

"I don't know..." I didn't think I did at least. "I really hate this..." I was a little upset I'd have to erase Seth's memory. He was a nice kid and it was probably best if he didn't even remember meeting me.

"Just get it over with and forget about it." Kyo shrugged it off as if it was as easy as flicking a bug off of my shoulder.

"Easy for you to say..."

"What's going on?" Kya's curious voice spoke up.

I quickly replied, "nothing!"

"Don't worry about it." The orange-haired boy stated. Kyami backed away, feeling left out.

"Kyo's got the hots for Runa! Kyo's-" Momiji was cut off by being whacked in the head.

"Shut up!" Kyo denied. "I do not!"

"Waaaah!" Momiji cried. "Ruuuna! Kyo's hurting mee!" I shook my head, getting more irritated by the minute.

"Knock it off. Both of you. I'm already having a bad day." With that I left to find Seth, Momiji now whining to Tohru in the background. I hated this so much.

I walked around in the hallway when the right golden-eyed boy stepped in front of me.

"Seth! I was look-" I was cut off by his angry voice and his harsh glare.

"It's not polite to keep secrets, Runa." I was shocked as he backed me into a wall, putting his hands on both sides of me to prevent escape. "I already knew about the Sohmas, but really? Didn't expect THAT."

I had no clue what to do or how to react. Out of reflex, I put my hand on his forehead and in a flash of light I took his memory of the Sohmas away. I really didn't want to do that, but I had no other choice, right? I watched with shocked green eyes as Seth passed out on the hallway floor. Freaked out, I took off down the hall, leaving him passed out on the tile floor.

I hurried into the classroom, earning a glare from the teacher as I took my seat. I was still breathing heavily as my heart rate sped out of control. I can't believe I just did that!

"I guess you found him?" Kyo guessed. I nodded, unable to come up with the words. I looked over at Kyami and met her confused gaze. Her eyes asked me if I was okay and searched for an explanation. I looked to the front of the class, ignoring her questioning gaze for now. I didn't need to worry her about this then. It was fixed. I noticed I was still breathing heavily and Kyo noticed too.

"You okay?" He turned in his seat to face me. Concern flashed in his eyes for a moment. I nodded in response, still not able to open my mouth and say something that made sense. He turned back around to continue 'paying attention', while I laid my head on my desk.

It was still unbelievable that I erased his memory. It was like I'd known how to do it from the start. But the real test was... did it work? All I knew was that I erased something and he passed out. Hopefully I did the right thing. Otherwise, Dad would find out for sure.

Class ended and I stood up, calm and collected. I didn't need to act freaked out around the others. That would have made it more likely that word would get to Dad. I saw Kyami stand up and she waited for us. I picked up my books and went over to her with my cousins following; the two boys didn't seem fond of associating with her.

"Everything alright now?" Kyo asked me, while Yuki talked to the other two girls. A flash of blond and Momiji was off, running past us.

"Runa!" He called. "I'm going home!" The adorable bunny was pretty fast. I cupped my hands around my mouth, projecting my voice to him.

"Hey! What's the rush?" I called to him.

"Don't know!" He stopped and replied with a cute smile. "Just feel like going home!" Momiji's actions made no sense at all sometimes. That was just out of the ordinary though.

"Fine!" I replied and turned back to Kyo. He was watching Momiji rush off a bit confused.

"What's his rush?" He asked. The other three joined us.

"He's probably going home to practice the New Year's dance with Hatori..." Yuki suggested. "It is his year..." In the corner of my eye I noticed Kya shy away a little. It was like she didn't want dragged into the conversation.

"Heh..." I shrugged. "Last year, I was bored so Momiji taught it to me in the garden..." I knew I wouldn't be able to do that. The cat wasn't really welcome to do the dance for New Year's. It's surprising I'm even allowed in the immediate area. It was still fun though.

Kyo looked at me as if I were an idiot. "You mean you actually wanted to learn that crappy dance?" He realized what he had said and slapped his forehead. "Sorry! That's not what I meant-"

"You should really think before talking." Yuki warned.

"Shut up, you damn rat!" I looked down, feeling a little insulted by another cat.

"It looked like fun..." I said, remembering how it went. I still remembered how I followed Momiji's every step. There the ground was white and glittering, and it was chilly outside, making my hot breath a quick-dissolving fog as I breathed quickly with every step. I enjoyed it. But I knew if Akito found out, he'd be furious that I was taught something of such importance.

I snapped out of my little memory and saw Kyo smile. Was it something I said? I saw the black-haired girl start to head home without a word, making me wonder why.

"I should go too... See ya!" Tohru went off to catch up to her. Yuki slowly walked away after a moment of tense silence between him and Kyo.

"She's so damn weird..." Kyo scratched his head as he rambled on aloud to himself. "You mention something about New Year's, she wants to disappear!" He continued on as if I didn't exist. "Not to mention how she dresses... I mean, who the hell wears a short strap dress with a long sleeved shirt under it? I bet she wears long sleeves in summer..." He paused, realizing he was saying every word out loud... and I was listening to every word.

I raised an eyebrow and promptly whacked him in the back of the head. He scowled, but didn't react.

"I deserved that." He started walking and I followed.

"I'm surprised you don't disappear when I bring up New Year's..." I somewhat mumbled, still annoyed about that.

"She's just weird!" He said again. I glared, warning him that I would hit him again if he kept saying that. Plus, he was avoiding the topic. "I'm serious! You should come over and see for yourself!"

I smacked his arm. "Someone's avoiding the topic. What, you wanna run away too?" Was New Year's really that bad? Or was it just me?

"I don't know..." I looked at him strangely. "I just want someone to believe me! Something's seriously up with her!" Kyo crossed his arms. "Like I said. She's weird."

I tripped him and glared at him angrily. "Stop it Kyo." My tone was serious. "Just because she's a rat, doesn't mean she's hiding a damn thing!" I would admit that she confused me, but I wouldn't call her weird. Yes, I wanted to know more about her and who she was. No, I wasn't going to judge her like that.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?!" He stood up. "Just come over for a little and if you don't think she's weird, I'll leave you alone!" He punched a tree to relieve his frustration.

"And you got on me for fighting trees..." I crossed my arms. He laughed. That was a switch in mood!

"C'mon," he smiled, wanting to change to a better topic. "School's out for New Year's. We should celebrate getting a break from that damn school!"

"And what's your idea?" I asked amused. He hated that place more than me! I guess it wasn't that bad. Better than staying at home all day, bored. I was just at school all day, bored. Kyo smiled again.

"I would go walking through the woods, but you can't get through it without getting attacked by a tree." I playfully punched his shoulder.

"One-time thing, buddy." I looked at my fellow cat and pretended to glare. He just kept his smile on his face and started walking to Shigure's, with me tagging along.

When we walked in Yuki and Tohru were sat at the table. I put my stuff down and looked at Yuki. "You remember to invite Shigure over to help out?"

"Yeah." He replied. "He left a few minutes ago."

"What's he going to the Sohma house for?" Tohru asked, confusion written on her face.

"To help out with New Year's." I simply stated. "Which..." I sighed. "I'm supposed to be helping too..."

"You can do that later." Kyo said dismissively and sat down.

"I should make dinner," Tohru smiled. "Anything you want, Runa?"

"Not leeks!" Kyo exclaimed.

"I believe she asked Runa." Yuki rolled his eyes. Kyo stood up suddenly.

"You're doing it again!" He started yelling.

"What."

"Annoying the shit out of me!"

"If you don't like it then leave."

"Shut the hell up! Both of you!" I shouted at them and turned to Tohru with a small smile. "I'm not picky. Don't worry." She nodded and left to make dinner.

"Come on!" Kyo challenged. "let's fight already!" I already could tell this wasn't a good idea.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Yuki smirked. "We both know who will win." I watched unfazed as Kyo went to kick Yuki.

Yuki dodged the kick and right then Kyami walked in the room between the boys. The rat accidentally punched the black-haired girl in the cheek, catching all of our attention. She looked straight ahead blankly, as if she felt nothing.

"I am so sorry!" He apologized. "I didn't mean to!"

"Serves you right you-" Kyo went to point at Yuki, but slapped Kyami unintentionally. "Rat..." he finished nervously. "Gaah! Why the hell are you wandering through the house anyways?!" Kyo shouted at her. "If you would have paid attention, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Kyami continued to stare with empty brown eyes, making me a bit nervous. It was like she couldn't feel it.

"What the heck are you doing, Kyo?!" Yuki demanded. "Apologize!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Kyo finally apologized. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay... it was my fault." She quietly said. She sat down at the table and rubbed her cheek. I chose this as my moment to step between the two boys and slap them both.

"You two are idiots." I stated. The rest of us sat down, and Yuki looked at Kyami apologetically.

"You're okay?" He asked. She stopped rubbing her cheek.

"Yes!" She smiled. "I'm fine." Yuki looked at her confused.

*Yuki's Point of View*

I looked at the brown-eyed girl surprised. I couldn't believe she took that punch from me and just brushed it off like a soft breeze. That punch would send Kyo through the house... I thought to myself. How can she just take it like that? This girl was strange; I'd admit that. It was still confusing how she was an extra zodiac.

Somehow, she knew Runa. How would she have known that cat, but not me or Kyo? She never ceased to confuse me. I wondered if Runa had figured it out herself yet. Runa waved a hand in front of my face then, snapping me out of it.

*Runa's Point of View*

Yuki seemed spaced out so I asked, "is there a rat in there?" My green eyes looked at him strangely, then at Kyami curiously. I waved a hand in front of his vacant face. He was confused, as were Kyo and I.

"What?" He snapped his gaze to me.

Tohru walked in with a deck of cards in her hand. "You guys wanna play rich man, poor man?"

"Sure." I answered for us since the others weren't talking. Had to relieve this tension here.

"Um..." Kya spoke up. "What's that?"

So I took the cards from Tohru and started explaining the rules and how to play. I played a practice game with her to teach her how to play and she dropped her cards frustrated. I was a little surprised she didn't know the game.

"This is too hard!" She exclaimed. "I don't wanna play this game!"

"Just shut up and play it!" Kyo shouted at her.

"She doesn't have to play if she doesn't want to." Yuki told the orange-haired boy.

"Just watch me play and you'll figure it out, okay?" I offered. "And I'll make a bet if you guys wanna make this more fun." I smirked, knowing they couldn't resist. Kya jumped up surprisingly.

"I know a game that we'll all love!" She proclaimed.

"Okay..." I had no idea what she was talking about, but I knew it would be at least interesting.

She jumped up and down saying, "let's play go fish! Let's play go fish!"

"Whaaat? Hell no!" Kyo argued, repulsed by the thought.

"Aw, is Kyo afraid that I'll beat him?" Yuki taunted.

"No!" Kyo bit back. "I could beat you at that girly game!" I watched the two go back and forth.

"Riiight." Yuki sure did know how to get Kyo to do what he wanted. Kyo stood up and pointed.

"I can!" He announced. "C'mon let's do it! Right here. Right now!"

Kyami did a cartwheel, making me look at her a bit shocked. "Yaaay!" She cheered.

"That sounds like fun!" Tohru chirped.

"I'm in." I agreed. "And I will beat all of you." I gave a small smirk. I loved a challenge. I had completely forgotten about helping with New Year's.

Kya handed out the cards. "I'm first!" She stood and dramatically pointed at Yuki. "Yuki! Du hat eine funf?!" He was so confused and it was obvious.

"What the heck are you saying?" He asked as if afraid of it.

"It's German silly!" She giggled. "Do you have a five?"

"No."

Kyami slumped down. "Aw... I'm terrible at this game." She drew a card from the deck and Tohru laughed.

I stood up and smirked at Kyo. "Kyo! Ni you er ma?" I spoke to him in less-then-perfect Chinese, making him mad.

"In our language woman!" He snapped at me. I laughed at him.

"You have a two?" I clarified with a confident smile. It was too fun confusing people with Chinese.

"Here." He threw one at me and I picked it up from the table after I took my seat.

"Xiexie, wo de pengyou!" I thanked. He looked at me with the most clueless expression. "Thank you, my friend." I repeated sweetly.

"Hey Rat!" Yuki and Kyami both looked up at Kyo and he realized his mistake. "Yuki. Do you have a four?"

"No."

"You damn liar!" He drew a card. "Oh. There's my four." He sat it down and Kyami giggled.

"Tohru's turn." I spoke up, looking at Tohru.

"Um... Runa!" She looked at me. "Do you have a ten?"

"Wo you shi." I nodded and gave it to her. She smiled and replied nervously.

"I guess that means yes." She accepted it.

"I said 'I have a ten'." I clarified. "If I had said 'meiyou', it would have been 'I don't have a ten." I started getting into a Chinese lecture mode. Since I had been home schooled, I had the freedom to learn another language. It was a complicated, but interesting, language. I guess I was getting on Kyo's nerves, however. "Or if I said 'dui'-"

"Come on!" Kyo interrupted me. "Let's get on with it already!"

"Whose turn is it?" Kya asked.

"Prince Rat," I looked at him. "Your turn." I said with fake enthusiasm.

Yuki ignored my comment and looked at his cards. "Tohru, do you have a six?"

"Yup!" She handed it over.

"Is it my turn now? Is it?" Kyami pressed excitedly. "Iiis iiit?" I nodded.

"Dui." I confirmed. Kyami was really into this. By now I saw a different side of her and it was like she had known all of us forever. Well, she at least knew me. I had yet to bring up the picture in conversation. But I didn't want to ruin our little game. We were all having fun and it was something that I only had Momiji for back when I was stuck at home... and that was only when he wasn't at school.

Kyami jumped up. "Yaaay!"

"Calm down." Kyo mumbled. "This game's not that exciting!"

"Come on, Kyo." She smiled. "Have some fun!" Kyo seemed to be thinking, looking at her strangely.

"Ruunaa!" Kyami called to me, "do you have a seven?" The way she said my name reminded me of someone... Then it hit me. I thought back to the little boy that always called to me saying, 'Ruunaa!' Momiji... That reminded me of the picture Dad gave me. The girl in the picture looked a lot like Momiji with her blond hair and happy smile. I dropped my cards and got out the little photo.

"Kyami, is this picture familiar to you?" I held it out for everyone to see. My tone was pretty serious; I wanted answers. She looked at it, thinking carefully for a while. In her eyes flashed what I thought was recognition. She seemed to settle down.. A lot.

"Yeah." She barely breathed.

I thought a moment before saying, "the way you said my name... it reminded me of Momiji." She looked at the table blankly.

"Oh." That was all she said. I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

"Is this-" I started, but I was interrupted by a ding!

Tohru stood up, "foods done!" She scurried off to the kitchen.

"So who won then?" Kyo seemed irritated. Kyami put her cards away.

"Does it matter who won the damn game?" I asked with an annoyed look for being interrupted.

"It only matters if I won!" Kyo replied. Tohru came in and sat food on the table. We started eating.

I crossed my arms, and then realized what time it was. It was way past time I should have headed home. I stood up. "I'm so sorry guys. I really have to go. I have to help with New Year's..."

"Aw... You can't stay for dinner?" Tohru seemed disappointed.

"Please stay!" Kyami pleaded, snapping out of her trance.

"I have to help for New Year's..." I said. "They need all the help they can get..."

"They have Shigure, and my brother should be there." Yuki spoke up. "They're probably messing around anyways."

I sighed. "Your brother better not bug me into wearing a dress again. Last year he wouldn't drop it..." Kyami smiled a little, but then Kyo burst out laughing. He was likely imagining me wearing a dress, making my face tint red. I whacked him. "Shut the hell up! What's so damn funny?"

"God, woman! It's nothing!"

"Your food's getting cold..." Tohru commented. "If you were going to eat..." I glared at Kyo.

"I have a name you know." I stated. Kyo just ate his food, ignoring me. "I should really go," I said again, "if they are messing around... then they need my help even more." That, I knew, was true.

"Then just go already!" Kyo yelled.

"Would you quit yelling?" Yuki looked at him.

Kyami looked down. "Okay..." I sighed.

"See ya." After that I turned, picked up my stuff, and left. Kyo seemed to be the only one that wanted me to leave. Was it something I said?

*Kyami's Point of View*

I was sad to see Runa leave and then I remembered something. I quickly finished my food, ran to my room, grabbed a blue and fragile object, and ran out to Runa. "Ruunaa!" I called out to her, making her look at me with her cat-like eyes.

"What is it, Kya?" She asked. A small winter breeze blew her auburn curls in her face, making her push them behind her ear.

"Um... I know that you really won't want to do this... but..." I gave her some flowers and quickly spit the words out. "Would you give these to Akito?" She looked a bit surprised. I knew she hated Akito. She would have hated him even more if she had known what happened to her mother... or remembered actually...

"Um, I guess..." She finally found her voice. "Is there something you want me to say to him...?" She seemed a bit nervous.

"No..." I said after a second, "he will know who they're from." He'd be able to tell by the kind of flowers I got him. They were blue morning glories.

"Okay..." She looked at the flowers as if they could be deadly themselves. I pushed my hair out of my face, embarrassed. When I looked down at my hand, I noticed there was black on it. I quickly hid my hand behind my back from Runa and she looked at me strangely. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" I answered quickly. "I'm fine!" I looked at anything but her, looking for some type of distraction. My face must have turned pale.. "I should get back..."

"Yeah... let's hope Ayame doesn't force a dress on me this New Year's..." My green-eyed friend nervously laughed. It was a little funny how she didn't like dresses and I could tell she hated the school uniform she was wearing now. I smiled at her faintly.

"See ya later!" I ran back to Shigure's place.

*Runa's Point of View*

I walked in to Momiji whining, "Ayame! I wanna wear a dress!" I rolled my eyes at him. Why was it that he was a boy and wanted a dress, but I was a girl and didn't want a dress?

"Well if it's a dress you want, I would gladly-" Ayame got cut off.

"You are not wearing a dress Momiji." Dad told him sternly.

"Aww!" Momiji complained. "But I'd look cute in one!" He pouted, making himself look like a young child denied a toy.

"How did we get on this topic?" Shigure asked. I put my stuff down and they finally noticed me.

"Oh Runa!" Ayame exclaimed, running over to me. "You have been greatly missed!" He hugged me, making me annoyed instantly.

"Yay hugs!" Momiji cheered and joined the group hug.

"Why the hell do you want to wear a dress, Momiji?" I asked him.

"'Cause I'd look good in it!"

"Come to think of it," Ayame thought to himself, "You'd look especially good in a dress, Runa!" I watched embarrassed as my dad slapped him.

"Quit hitting on my daughter."

"You jealous that I stopped paying attention to you?"

"I, for one," Shigure spoke up, "feel deprived of our flirting!"

"Aw Shigure!" Ayame continued. "Not my dear sweet Shigure!" Dad just looked at them as if they were idiots. I watched the strange exchange quietly, hoping to be forgotten.

"Come on," Dad said, "let's get some work done." The three of them left.

"Hey," Momiji caught my attention. "What are the flowers for?"

"My friend wanted me to give them to Akito." I said not really wanting to do it. He looked at me completely confused.

"Who would do that?" He asked. "He's not a very nice person..." He shrugged. "Aaanyways, Hatori won't be here all day tomorrow."

"Why?" I questioned. "It's so close to New Year's..."

"He says that someone got sick out of town and he needed to take care of them..." He then reassured, "he'll be back anyways before New Year's."

"So who's in charge?" I asked, hoping Dad wasn't having someone else be in charge of us. We didn't need a babysitter. I was old enough to take care of myself.

"You, unless Ayame decides to stay here instead of Shigure's."

"Ayame better leave..." I mumbled. Momiji then ran off somewhere else. I sighed and decided to give Akito the flower and get it over with.

I knocked on Akito's door. "Come in." His voice sounded. I entered reluctantly. He looked back at me from the porch outside. "What is it?" I finally found my voice.

"I was told to give these to you." I held out the fragile flowers for him to see, not quite meeting his dark eyes. He stood up, walked over to me, and took them out of my grasp. He smelled the morning glories and spoke up again.

"I'm guessing these aren't from you."

"No."

"So." He spoke. "She is still around here." He went back to his spot and sat down. I tilted my head.

"Are you talking about Kyami?" I thought that maybe I'd learn more about her if Akito knew her.

"Who?" His voice told me I was completely stupid.

"Kyami is who gave them to me to give them to you." Did he know of whom I was talking about? Or did he think it was someone else who sent the flowers? He was silent for short a while.

He paused before speaking again, changing the subject to something completely different. "Do you know the significance of these flowers to me?" He asked, holding them up in the air and examining them.

"Uh... No?" I wasn't about to suggest some sort of loving connection between him and Kyami. No. Way.

"Morning Glories seem to be a useless and hated flower. They do look beautiful, but their vines grow out and constrict all the life around them. They kill the innocent." He smirked darkly. "I like them."

I shuddered from his creepy fascination, turning away. I had nothing to say in response, nor did I want to speak about anything else. I had completely forgotten about whatever I came in here to say anyway.

"You can leave now." He said after that silence. I sighed, relieved, and left the room.

As soon as I stepped out Momiji shoved a box into my hands. "C'mon! After we're done decorating for today, we can practice dancing!" I smiled a little.

"Alright." We then joined the others and helped decorate for the special occasion. Getting ready for New Year's was always a huge job and everyone would get together to help prepare. Well... everyone except a few. Sadly.

"Okay Bunny, let's go!" I said after I we finished decorating for the day.

"Yaaay!" Momiji cheered. I grabbed his arm and led him to the garden. There was a little bit of snow on the ground and I thought back to the previous year when Momiji taught the dance to me. It looked just like it did the year before.

We enjoyed dancing together in the cold winter air. I didn't mind if I was wearing my uniform in the cold, even though I would have rather worn something else. I noticed Ayame and Shigure walk out, but decided to ignore them. I just wanted to focus on dancing to the imaginary music. The two sat down and watched us.

"Aren't they just adorable together?" Ayame gushed.

"Yeah, more like brother and sister if you ask me." Shigure replied.

"Why don't we ever do that?"

"..."

I was a little embarrassed and felt my pale, cold cheeks heat up a little as we continued our sweet dance. It wasn't like we were a couple, but more like we were close siblings. I'd always known Momiji like a little brother.

"You're getting really good at this Runa!" Momiji complimented. I smiled a little.

"This is actually fun!" I said. "I wish I could do this more often." Momiji smiled back.

Dad walked out. "I'm leaving soon." I stopped in my tracks and looked at him, in all his seriousness. "I'm sorry it came up on short notice," he continued, "will you be okay here by yourself while I'm gone?"

"Yes, we're fine." I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to treat us like children? I understood treating Momiji like that, but I'm more mature than him.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Byee Hatori!" Momiji waved and Dad left. I sighed and twirled around bored, and Momiji went back to dancing. I started following his steps again, having a little difficulty being as graceful. He was so much better at it than I was. Shigure and Ayame stood up.

"If you guys need anything you can call me." Shigure told us.

"Bye now!" Ayame waved and they left Momiji and me. Dancing until it was too dark. It was nice that I had Momiji, who was like a close brother. We'd always be close, I knew it. Even after we were older and lived separate from each other. We'd still enjoy each other's company and he'd still get on my nerves sometimes. But that was fine by me.


	7. Chapter 7 Exposed

Control Freak

Chapter 7: Exposed

*Kyami's Point of View*

I walked downstairs straightening my purple dress and pushed my black hair out of my face after fixing the purple bow. The others were already eating and I joined them quietly. Kyo spoke up to make his comment.

"You sure do sleep in a lot." He always looked at me like I was some weirdo.

"I've been having trouble falling asleep.." I answered. It was true. I couldn't fall asleep lately with so many things going through my head.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up!" Tohru apologized. "You just looked so peaceful." I smiled at her.

"It's no problem." We continued eating in silence until the door opened abruptly. We all looked to see Runa and Momiji.

"Akito wants to see everyone." Runa said with a solemn expression. I knew she was afraid on the inside, but would never show it. Momiji's expression was more worried. We all were caught off guard.

What would Akito want..?

"E-everyone?" Tohru stuttered. I swallowed hard. Runa only nodded, no clear emotion showing in her green eyes, reminding me of Hatori's.

Could it be about me..?

"Well, I guess we have to go then." Shigure said in an 'oh well' tone of voice. We all stood up and followed Runa and Momiji out towards the estate. I stayed to the back of the group, in my own thoughts, slightly shaking with nervousness. I looked up to see Runa in her own thoughts, her eyes staring straight ahead the entire time. The walk was silent and the air around us was tense. It seemed as if there was anyone else on the streets, our cloud of tenseness would ward them off.

When we got to the gate, Runa stopped and opened it without a word. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye; she was losing the light in her own eyes quickly as though the stress of this was draining it away.

"What do ya think he wants?" Kyo spoke up, breaking the silence without a problem.

"I don't know," came Runa's soft and emotionless reply. That was the opposite of Runa's normal personality, but when it came to Akito... She would instantly quiet down.

"So is everyone supposed to come?" Shigure asked. Runa shook her head.

"Everyone except Momiji and Ayame." Her emotionless voice replied. I stayed quiet and we all stopped when we got to Akito's door. Fear flashed in Runa's eyes, but they went back to emotionless quickly. She knocked on the door. I took a deep breath. What could she think it was about?

"Come in." As soon as I heard that voice, I was clinging to Shigure's arm. My heart pulsed sharply in my chest. My friend opened the door and led us inside. Her soft voice spoke up while her eyes were empty, void of any light.

"I brought them..." Her voice trailed off. Akito put a flower in the vase as we sat down and I looked at the floor. The morning glories I had delivered yesterday. I swallowed hard. Runa seemed to be spaced out, still standing. Her eyes flashed what looked to be sadness. Does she remember something? I wondered sadly, almost hopefully.

Yuki pulled her down as Akito turned to face us. "I'm so glad you all came." The head of the family paced around, staring us coldly down to size. "I've been very lonely lately." He continued to pace around. "You're probably wondering why I called you here." Runa snapped out of her trance and only looked up a little with unreadable eyes.

Akito smirked and walked over to me. I flinched a little and closed my eyes. The one I feared kneeled down and lifted my head with a delicate finger under my chin. I held my breath. Shigure looked down from my corner of vision, while Yuki and Kyo watched Akito carefully.

"Kya..." Runa looked afraid for me as a foreign, quiet voice spoke for her. Something I'd rather not had seen.

"How can you just run away?" Akito was getting angry. "You've seen it out there! There's nothing out there for you!" He grabbed my hair, making me yelp, and dragged me over to the vase, dumping the cold water onto my head. The black hair dye I had been using washed out onto the floor, showing my blond curls. "You're place is here, Momaji!" Akito shouted as I remained bent over, the blackened water dripping down from my hair and face. "There's nowhere else for you to run! We've found you." Now it was revealed. I ran away to get away from here.

I had feared this day with my life. Dreaded it.

I looked back at Yuki and Kyo and they both looked at me shocked. Faint recognition flashed in both pairs of eyes. Akito roughly grabbed my arm, making me squeal, and pulling me upright to look at him at an angle.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" Akito demanded. Runa stared wide-eyed. I knew she wouldn't remember me. Hatori had erased her memory of me. He erased all of their memories. I could tell she was trying so hard to remember, but couldn't. I was shocked to see her pass out onto the floor. Shigure jumped to help her.

"You get her out of here!" Akito demanded. I watched sadly, and still shocked, as Shigure picked Runa up and carried her out. Everyone else followed him very confused, their expressions blank.

*Normal Point of View*

Yuki and Kyo both sat down, holding their heads. They couldn't believe what had just happened. It was revealed that the 'weirdo' as Kyo called her, was actually Momaji. Momiji's twin sister.

"No wonder she was acting so weird..." Kyo said. "She was trying to hide who she was."

"I can't believe him." Yuki spoke bitterly, making Shigure look at him. "I can't believe Hatori would erase our memory of her."

"What about you, Shigure?" Kyo looked at their cousin. "Why aren't you like this?"

"I've never forgotten."

"So you knew this whole time?!" Yuki practically yelled.

"Yes," Shigure replied, still holding Runa in his arms, "but I didn't expect Akito to do something like this." He then left to take their fallen cousin to her room. Momaji walked out with a sad, blank stare. Yuki jumped up immediately.

"You okay!?"

"Yes." She sat down and hugged her knees, wiping either water or tears from her face. After that, silence.

Shigure placed their cousin on her bed gently. Her expression was calm as she quietly slept. The dog of the zodiac knew his young cousin would remember Momaji. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Runa moved, waking up a little. The auburn-haired girl sat up slowly, rubbing her head for her pounding headache. Shigure was leaning against the door.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"What happened...?" She looked up with confused eyes.

"Akito found Momaji and decided to expose her..." Shigure replied gently. Her eyes shot open fully.

"Momaji!" Runa jumped up but put a hand on her forehead. "Ow..." Her cousin stepped forward.

"Be careful!" He warned. "You don't want to push yourself so much!"

"Is Moma okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah... I think so."

"Why did he do that...?" Runa asked quietly. "Why did he erase my memory...?" She was desperate to know.

"I think you should ask Momaji about that." Shigure walked out. Runa stared at the door a short while before getting off of her bed and walking out. She walked over to where they were slowly, not completely there. Her eyes were frozen on the floor as she desperately tried to figure out what was going on.

As soon as she spotted her friend sitting against the wall, she hurried over and fell to her knees to give Momaji a hug.

"Momaji!" Runa was happy to remember her dearest friend. This was the happiest she had been in a long time.

*Runa's Point of View*

Momaji' eyes widened at my sudden burst of affection as I hugged her. I was so happy to see her! She was my best friend ever! Yuki spoke up with a concerned voice I rarely heard.

"You okay Runa?" He asked me, looking at me with deep purple eyes. He probably wondered if I knew anything more about this than I did. I released my friend and sighed, anger taking over.

"I can't believe he did that!" I growled out. I was referring to my own father erasing my memory of my closest friend. How could he do that to me? I thought angrily.

"It's okay Runa.." She assured.

"No!" I stood up. "It's not okay!" I felt myself slightly shaking from my pent-up aggression. He had no right to take that from me! Momaji remained calm, with understanding brown eyes.

"He did it for a good reason..." She said.

"What reason is there to erase my memory of my best friend?!" I demanded. There was no good reason in my eyes.

"It's my fault in the first place..." She admitted, causing everyone to look at her confused. I stayed silent, calming down enough to listen to her. All eyes stared at her either confused or sorrowful, or a combination of both.

"How is it your fault?" Yuki asked for everyone.

"When..." The blond-haired girl spoke. "I was put in charge of taking care of Akito... I played with you guys... instead of caring for him... he was sick..." Her eyes grew distant, remembering times when we were little. I remembered those times. She was always happy and smiling... She continued after a moment. "Hatori found out... and he decided that it was best if everyone forgot..." I spoke up next in this tense moment.

"Question." I looked at her seriously. "Taking care of Akito should have been my responsibility. Why wasn't I chosen?" It only made sense. I was the daughter of the Sohma doctor. I was to have the same fate. She looked at me, and then looked down.

"He was afraid that Akito would hurt you..." She explained. "He wanted to protect you... So he had me do it instead." My eyes widened at that. He would do that to someone else? He would use someone else as a shield to take that pain and abuse instead of me? I clenched my fist, my knuckles paling. In a swift and thoughtless movement, my fist connected with the wall with all of the force of my anger.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed as my fist pounded the wall. I could have cared less if I broke my knuckles. I was so angry and I wouldn't forgive my dad for doing this. I wouldn't.

"Please don't be angry!" Momaji pleaded. "It's all my fault! I should have done my job!"

"How the hell can I not be angry?!" I shouted at her. "He used you so I didn't have to take care of Akito like I'm supposed to do!" I didn't like the idea of caring for Akito, but I couldn't stand the idea of someone else in pain because they were forced to do my job. Momaji stood up to look me in the eyes.

"It's not like that!" She denied. "He cared about you! He didn't want you to get hurt! If it was my choice, I would of taken care of him anyways!" I looked away from her and looked at the others to see their expressions.

Tohru looked on with sympathetic blue eyes. She almost looked like she could cry. I didn't know how much she knew about any of us, be she was very genuine with her sympathy. Shigure was standing in the doorway, thinking. He knew. He watched this unfold before his eyes, and yet did nothing. I looked away from him at the other two; Kyo and Yuki just continued looking confused.

I turned on my heel and stalked away. At this point, I just wanted to be alone. I left them standing there and felt their eyes following me. I would have thought I'd be happy to remember my dear friend, but I was only infuriated. Maybe I didn't understand, but that's beyond the point. It still wasn't right to me.

*Momaji's Point of View*

Runa disappeared from our line of sight. She was so confused and angry, and I blamed myself. How could I have done this to my irreplaceable friend?

"I'm leaving now." Shigure said. He left with Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki quietly following him. Tohru was sympathetic, while Kyo and Yuki were still trying to figure it out. I knew it'd take a lot to get them to understand though.

I turned and went to Hatori's office on a mission to find a small metal object. I searched through everything and finally came across the small key in one of the drawers of his wooden desk. I took it and left, making my way to my room. I hadn't been there in almost a year. I unlocked the door and went inside, sitting on my bed.

I stood up and decided to leave my room. I had to find Runa. I found Akito standing on the porch, but I wanted to avoid him for now. I looked away and went to walk past him but he grabbed my shoulder.

"I did this for you, you know." He told me, "you could at least act like you care."

"I'm sorry..." I apologized weakly. I didn't want to start anything. I already had enough punishment now.

"I don't know why you thought running away would solve your problems." He let go of me.

"It didn't..."

"Exactly. So don't do it again." After his final word, I walked away. I found Runa in the garden, sitting on the ground. Her shaky breath hung in the winter air and quickly evaporated. If only her pain could have disappeared as quickly as that.

*Runa's Point of View*

I sat in the garden quietly. I didn't care if the cold air bit my fingers and played with my auburn curls. I thought back to when I used to play with Momaji. We had both changed so much in personality since then and I didn't even remember when it was Dad erased my memory. Apparently back when we were seven. That's as far as my memory could go. I didn't remember Moma anywhere between then and now.

I hated him for doing that to me. If he cared so much, why did he do that to me? I pulled out the picture of Momaji and me. We were so happy then, and that was torn away from us. Maybe it was because of the zodiac.

I wouldn't know. The cat of the zodiac didn't deserve happiness, not to mention an extra. I was a worthless extra that didn't matter. I was betting Akito loved to watch this unfold. He probably enjoyed watching all of us struggle. All of these bitter thoughts fogged my mind, and my eyes were clouded with tears. A tear fell onto the picture of two children, smudging the ink in a vertical line. That happy girl in the picture with her friend... it just wasn't me. I heard soft footsteps walking on the hard ground.

"Runa?" My blond-haired friend walked over, her soft voice concerned. I tried to blink away my tears before she could've noticed. "It's okay," she said gently, "everything will go back to normal now..." She sat next to me on the cold, dead ground. I looked at her sadly.

Normal? I thought, it will never be normal again. She didn't understand what I was going through. She wasn't the one that felt betrayed by her father. She wasn't the one that had to live life for years not remembering her best friend. Even when she was right before her eyes.

"What are you sad about?" She smiled weakly. "Now I don't have to hide anything from you!" That much was true. We could be friends just like we had been, and we could enjoy each other's company. I wouldn't be lonely anymore. I weakly smiled back at her, wiping the tears from my eyes. She smiled even more and carefully took the picture I held, looking at it with soft brown eyes.

I coughed a little, feeling the sting of the chilling breeze now. Goosebumps covered my arms since I was only wearing my black T-shirt. I normally only wore a T-shirt, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. It was nothing special, but it was all I needed.

"We should go inside." Momaji stood up and I did as well. I followed her inside and into her room. She put the little key to her door in a drawer and I looked around the small room. It was just like any of the other bedrooms I guessed. A bed, nightstand, dresser against one wall with a mirror on it. Pretty much just like my room. A closet in one corner and a window let in some light. Everything was just a little bit dusty.

"I should make dinner before Momiji starts complaining." I stopped and turned when I made it to the doorway. "Wanna help?"

"Sure!" She was more than willing. I was overjoyed to have my friend back. I smiled and we went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Momiji ran into the kitchen. "Ruuuuna-" He stopped when he saw Momaji and shied away. Momaji continued to focus on making food, but I stopped and turned to him.

"Something wrong, Bunny?" I wiped my hands on a towel, looking at him confused. Doesn't he remember his sister? They were twins.

"Uh... no!" He continued staring at Moma.

"Don't you remember Momaji?" I asked.

"Who?" The blond-haired boy looked at me confused.

"Your twin." I said then sighed. "Dad probably erased your memory too..."

"My what?" Momaji turned around then and spoke up.

"My name's Kyami," she told him, "I'll be staying her a while, okay?" She offered a small smile. I looked at her completely confused.

"Yeah..." Momiji paused. "You're Runa's friend?!" His eyes suddenly lit up along with his voice.

"You're right!"

Momiji smiled back. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Momiji!" Momaji ignored my questioning look and returned to cooking. Momiji sat down. "She said you had black hair..."

"I did."

I just looked at the two thinking, what the hell?! Why wasn't Momaji telling him who she was? This was so confusing. Did I miss something? I noticed I was staring like an idiot and got the dishes out. Momaji got a tray out, put a meal on it and took it for Akito. Meanwhile, I put the food on the table.

"So..." I finally found my voice. "When's Dad supposed to be back?"

"Sometime today..." Momiji replied to my question. I sat down and waited for Moma to return. She walked back in and joined us, and we started eating.

When we were finished, Momaji got up and went to do dishes. She rolled up the sleeves of her pink shirt to reveal bruises and scars on them. I went over, and spoke quietly and worriedly.

"What happened?" I looked at her concerned. I bet this is because of Akito... That bitter thought was enough to spark a flame of anger. Momiji left and his twin assured me.

"Nothing.." She washed dishes. "Don't worry about it."

"Akito did this, didn't he?" I wouldn't drop it. This infuriated me that he would hurt her like that.

"I said not to worry about it."

"I will worry!" I stated. "You're my best friend. You said you wouldn't have to hide anything from me and I already want explanations." I crossed my arms and looked at the doorway. "Why won't you tell Momiji?"

"Tell him what? That I'm his twin?" She asked a little infuriated. "I doubt anything will get him to remember now..."

"Why?" I questioned, wanting to know.

"After Hatori erased everyone's memory I couldn't take being alone..." She paused sadly, looking away. "I made Momiji remember me over and over while Hatori erased more and more of his memory of me..." She sighed. "I don't think there's any more memories he has of me now..."

"I still can't believe he did that..." I was hurt and felt betrayed.

"Like I said," Momaji told me, "it's all my fault..." I heard Dad enter and put his things away. I didn't want to talk to him and helped Moma do dishes. We finished and Momaji pulled her sleeves back down to conceal the reminders of Akito. My father walked in and was confused.

"Momaji? When did you decide to return?" He asked her.

"It wasn't much of a decision..." Her voice slightly wavered.

"Who found you then?"

"... Akito." I didn't look at him as my dad and Momaji talked. I didn't want anything to do with him.

"I'm guessing that Akito made a scene out of it, didn't he?" Dad assumed. Momaji stayed quiet for a while.

"Not really..."

"So then," he returned serious, "who knows?" Was he going to erase my memory again? I stayed quiet, hoping I was wrong.

"... Just Runa..." Momaji finally said.

"What about Momiji?" The questioning continued.

"He... wasn't there..."

"We'll talk about this later." Dad told her and left.

"What happens now...?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Whatever Hatori decides..." I was afraid of that. What if he erased my memory again? I couldn't believe he did that in the first place. With that, Moma went into the living room to sit. I decided to put the dishes away, finally remembering they were on the counter where I had left them. My mind was full of questions that kept me wondering and a faint noise snapped me out of my depressing thoughts.

I heard Momaji open the door, probably to look outside. I entered the living room with soft steps and looked over at her. Standing in the doorway, I could still feel the chill of the winter air blowing in with a few stray flakes of glittering snow. My friend's blond hair blew back a little at the soft breeze, and her brown eyes gazed outside. To my surprise, the chilling air didn't faze her and she spoke in a soft voice.

"I guess things won't be the same..." I didn't know if she was talking to me or not, so I just looked at my black bracelet as a distraction from our stressed moment. She sat down on the porch and continued. "I don't think things will be any easier..." She sighed. "I shouldn't have ran away.." She hugged her knees, not because she was cold but to feel a bit safer. "I'm so stupid..." Her voice was broken and I couldn't stand to listen to that melodious voice I envied so much to break.

I slowly went over and stood next to her, staring into some distant land I did not know existed. "No, you're not..."

"I've messed everything up.." Her normally quiet eyes screamed sadness and hopelessness. I sat down and looked at her with my green eyes.

"I don't blame you, I honestly don't..." But did I? I truthfully didn't know at that point. She was my friend but... did I blame her for all of that?

"Yeah..." She replied. "I know..."

"Maybe... we can think of something..." I thought aloud, "and make it all better..." I wanted to make her feel better. But could I? What she said next killed that hope.

"I doubt anything can make this better," she stated. "If I would have taken this seriously in the beginning and did my job, then it wouldn't be like this." She obviously hated herself for this, which she shouldn't.

"But I wouldn't remember you now..." I tried to point out a positive to this.

"Yeah..." Another sigh followed, making my hopes diminish.

"I'll think of something, Moma." I promised, my only goal to make her the same friend I knew. "Okay?"

"Okay..." She quietly responded, then her voice turned into a slight warning. "But I think you should be careful around Hatori."

"He'll erase my memory... won't he?" I bit my lip. I didn't want him to take my friend away again. Of course, I wouldn't know any better, but I still didn't want to lose my best friend.

"Yeah," she said in her death-tone, "and he'll probably erase Momiji's just to make sure." I sighed a deep sigh, full of sorrow and stress that evaporated into the night air. How could he do that to the twins? "I'm going to bed..." Momaji stood up and gave me a hug, despite the sorrow in her eyes. "Say goodnight to Momiji for me." She then started walking towards her room, leaving me to stand in the cold. My thoughts were empty, as were my hopes.


	8. Chapter 8 Breaking Point

Control Freak

Chapter 8: Breaking Point

*Momaji's Point of View*

Early in the morning I woke up and made my bed. It was just another day at the Sohma main house, just like it used to be. If only it could really be like it used to be. I knew it wasn't going to be as happy as when I was a child, and I worried about my friend. The sick feeling returned to my stomach; this wasn't going to be a very good day. I could sense it coming. I got dressed like any other day and continued on to go meet the others in the kitchen.

*Runa's Point of View*

I put breakfast down on the table as usual. Just another day, I reminded myself. I was hoping it wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be. But as if to brighten my morning, my favorite blonde bunny came into the room and sat down at the table for his morning meal; he wasn't as bouncy in the mornings, however.

"Morning." He greeted, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning Bunny." I replied, sitting down as well. I looked up when light footsteps tracked into the room; Momaji joined us. Momiji, however, became shy almost instantly. This confused me, why is he almost afraid of her?

We ate in silence. I had wished it didn't have to be this way. Momaji quickly stood, startling me.

"I forgot!" She scurried off to prepare a tray for the Sohma head, and I blamed myself.

She returned shortly and finished eating her own breakfast. When we were all done eating, I grabbed all of the plates and cups, and took them back to the kitchen to wash them. To my surprise, Momiji had fled the room; this had only left Momaji to help me and of course she felt obligated to. We did the dishes together always anyways.

My short sigh was the only thing that filled the silence, until it was gone. I washed the dishes in the sink, while Moma dried them and put them in their proper place. This silence was a curse, if only I could break it. Momaji's sweet voice parted the ocean of silence.

"So..." She started off weakly, "how has Momiji been?"

"He's been fine," I replied with a slight smile, "he's like a little brother to me." My blonde friend looked down and forced a smile.

"Oh... well..." I could tell she wished she was in my shoes, "that's good..." After that, I felt kind of bad and I tried to change the subject.

"Are you glad to be back here?" I asked.

"I don't know..." she sounded depressed as she spoke, "it just reminds of why I left..." I looked back down at the sink.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Momaji." I was sincere with this statement and I wanted to fix this so much. But how?

"It's okay."

"No... it isn't..." I shook my head, trying to think of a possible solution.

"I meant it's okay for you." She told me. "You shouldn't have to feel bad about it..." She smiled to me and said, "I'm happy that Momiji can have a sister." I knew even though she seemed as happy as she could be, that it tore her apart to say those words. Whether she would admit it or not.

I sighed before replying, "but it isn't right... You should be his sister." She only shook her head.

"I'd just forget about it if I were you..." She didn't want me or Momiji hurt. "He wouldn't remember me anyways and it would hurt him to remember again." I wished so much she could be happy and be with her brother. They were twins! They're not supposed to be separated!

"Why Moma..." I looked at her sadly, "it shouldn't have to be this way..." Why did everything have to be so complicated and screwed up? Was there something I didn't understand?

"It's all my fault in the first place." She then left the room, leaving me alone in the kitchen watching her sorrowfully until she disappeared from view. I sighed, but wasn't entirely defeated; I would think of something, I promised myself I would. I hope...

*Momaji's Point of View*

I sat down outside after leaving Runa in the kitchen. I wish I could have everything the way it was before... I thought sadly, where Momiji and I were inseparable... when he talked to me and played with me... Why couldn't I have any of it? Why was it so wrong? I clenched my fists to keep myself from desperately crying. "Dammit Hatori!" I cursed out loud to the sky. I blinked the burning tears from my eyes and my twin caught my attention.

I watched him walk around and thought to myself, this is the only thing I can do... just watch him grow up without me there... It was so unfair. But I guess for him to be happy, my own happiness had to be sacrificed. I was glad he had a sister in Runa; however, I was envious of that privilege.

I finally stood up and went to my room, knowing exactly what I wanted. I opened one of my drawers and pulled out a folded cloth. This was exactly what I needed. Then I went back outside and sat a little closer to where Momiji was. I untied the pretty cloth and took out a piece of my favorite sweet candy, popping it into my mouth. I knew I had Momiji's attention when he looked at me curiously.

I tore another piece off of the chunk of my candy and enjoyed its delicious taste. I smiled and savored it, "mmmm!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Momiji watching; I knew his weakness was candy, just like mine. As soon as I looked at him, he looked away. I put another piece into my mouth and looked up again, but he was gone. I frowned.

"I-is that..." I heard him behind me, "marzipan?" I jumped.

"Mhm!" I gave him a smile. Momiji stood there drooling and wide-eyed. Our favorite. I tore another piece off and offered it to him. "You want one?" Momiji took it and sat down next to me and we enjoyed the candy together.

"I don't know why... but you always seemed like a scary person..." Momiji was finally talking to me, "I was afraid to talk to you..." He then brightly smiled and then said, "but you seem very nice now!"

That's because Hatori feeds you these lies, I smiled despite my bitter thoughts. "You seem like a nice person too." I was so happy to finally be near him again.

"What's your name?" Momiji nibbled on his candy. "I'm Momiji!"

"I'm Kyami." Momiji took another piece from the cloth.

"You've lived here for almost as long as I have." Momiji commented.

"You remember that?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was still unsure about you then..." He then looked straight at me, "what are you here for? Do you know about the curse?"

"I take care of Akito and I do know about the curse." I replied.

"Hatori is wrong!" Momiji told me. "You're a nice person!"

I smiled, if I can't be his sister then I can at least be his friend... until Hatori finds out and erases his memory again...

"How did you get the marzipan?" Momiji tilted his head, loving the candy so much.

I blushed. "My papa sends it to me..." I should have given him some earlier... I shouldn't have hoarded it all to myself. I thought to myself guiltily.

"My papa doesn't get me anything." I heard the faint sound of a door shutting indoors and stood up quickly.

"Here!" I gave him the rest of the candy hurriedly. "You can have this."

"Really?!" He said excitedly and exclaimed to me in German, "Danke! Danke! Danke!" [Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!]

"Bitte." I smiled. [you're welcome] I hurried away to check on Akito, fearing the sound I had heard from a distance was the Sohma doctor himself.

*Runa's Point of View*

I walked outside to see Momiji sitting out there very enthusiastic about a cloth. What? I went over to him and smiled. "Hey Bunny. What you got there?" I looked down to see it was some kind of food wrapped in the colorful cloth. Whatever it was, he absolutely loved it more than anything in the entire world.

"Marzipan!" He replied excitedly. "Your friend, Kyami, gave it to me! She's really nice!"

I smiled. "I know she is. She's been my best friend ever since she came to live here, besides you of course!" I remembered the day they came to live here well, and I smiled every time it crossed my mind. It was a nice memory and I was happy to have it back.

Momiji brightly smiled. "You want a piece? It's really good!" He was so happy about this German candy, but what was it?

"Sure!" I slightly laughed and tried some. It's so yummy!

"This has always been my favorite candy..." Momiji thought back and told me more. "Mama used to get it in the mail from our grandparents! They'd send it every week. Mama said it was only because they wanted her to visit them in Germany... but Mama never wanted to... she eventually started throwing all the candy away and we would take it out of the trash!"

"Wow." I hugged him and smiled. I was guessing that when he said 'we' he was talking about his younger sister and him.

"What?" He laughed. "They were in a box!" He tied the cloth back up and was already onto the next thing. "I'm bored... we should do something fun!"

"Like what?" I looked at him as if he were crazy. What was there for us to do? Unless we went out for a while...

"We should go visit Shigure!" He suggested his happy-go-lucky self. I laughed and stood up.

"Okay, okay." I looked back at our house. "I just need to let Dad know, okay?"

"Okay!" Momiji jumped up. "Oh! Kyami should come toooo!" I winced at that.

"Sorry Momiji," I looked down at him, "she's too busy right now." I wished Momaji could come, but I knew that'd risk my memory being erased again. I really didn't want that at all.

"Awwwww!" Momiji pouted. I patted his head and went back to the house to let Dad know where I was going. I hadn't seen him since the night before.

When I walked into his office, he was hard at work concentrating on paperwork. I knocked lightly on the open door to get his attention, standing in the doorway. I didn't like to disturb him right now, and then started wondering if he would even notice if I left without saying so.

Dad looked up and put his pen down, taking a break from his work. I hesitantly walked in. It was a bit tense between us and we both knew it.

"How are you?" That shocked me. The first thing he says is asking me how I am?

"Fine..." I answered looking at the window. Dad looked around a little awkward for once.

"That's... good..." Was his simple reply. "So what is it that you need?"

"Momiji and I are going to visit Shigure." I was straight to the point and I thought I was starting to be serious like Dad. Not sure I'd like that much.

"That's fine," he responded, "I need you to deliver something over there anyways." He found an inhaler and handed it to me. "Make sure you give that to Yuki." He instructed.

"Okay." I nodded. I noticed him look over at Mom's lone picture on the bookshelf. "I guess..." I said awkwardly, "I should go..."

"Okay..." He replied, "don't stay out too late."

"Okay..." I left after that, with nothing left to say.

Once I was back outside, Momiji ran over. "Can we go?! Can we go?!"

"Yep!" I smiled lightly.

"Yaaaay!" He then grabbed my free hand. "Let's go!" He started leading the way to our cousin's house. In the middle of our walk, Momiji turned to me and asked, "is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine Bunny." I gave a small smile to reassure him. We continued and Momiji just looked around contently.

When we finally arrived, Momiji just let himself in and I followed. I heard chatter as we walked in on a conversation.

"But Yuuukiiii!" Ayame whined.

"I said no!" Yuki firmly stated.

"Yuuukiii!"

"No."

"Oh, hi Momiji!" Tohru greeted.

"Tooohruuu!"

"Oh great." Kyo crossed his arms.

"You know it would be-" Shigure started.

"I said no!" Yuki cut him off, irritated. I walked over to Prince Rat, ignoring the conversation.

"Here." I said handing him his inhaler.

"Runa!" Ayame exclaimed, "my dear Runa!"

"How is our Runa today?" Shigure asked.

"I'm fine..." I replied. "What's going on?" I looked at each of them a little oddly.

"Wellll-" Ayame was cut off by his younger brother.

"He's trying to get me to do something with him." Yuki said disgusted.

"It's getting annoying if you ask me." Kyo commented.

"Nobody asked you." Yuki looked at him with pure annoyance.

"Cool it Prince Rat," I told him, "just go do something with him." It couldn't be that bad to do one little thing with the snake, could it?

Yuki mumbled, "Not so easy if you were me..."

"Oh, it won't be that bad!" Tohru encouraged him.

"Fine!" The rat finally gave in.

"Good! Then let's go!" Ayame grabbed his hand and dragged him out quickly.

"Make sure to bring him baaack!" Shigure called after him.

"Alright then..." I said a bit awkward. Momiji only giggled.

"So how are you Runa?" Shigure asked again.

"I'm okay..." I responded, shifting back and forth. Why did this feel so awkward now?

"How's... Kyami?" Tohru asked concerned.

"Kyoo!" Momiji called, "we should go play outside!"

"How old do you think you are?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Kyami is fine..." I said.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked me.

"I'm fine..." I glanced around the room for some kind of distraction.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah..." I struggled to keep myself from freaking out in front of everyone. Then I suddenly said, "I'm gonna go outside." And I went out.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about anything?" Kyo had followed me out. I looked straight at him and slightly shook.

"I don't know what to do Kyo..." My voice weakened.

"What?" Kyo looked at me oddly, "about what?"

"My dad..." I looked at the ground. "I can't believe he did that... and now everything's weird between us..."

"Oh... Momaji... it's hard for me to believe it too..."

"Will he take my memory again...?" I feared that so much.

"... he might take our memories away too... If he finds out..."

"He already knows... but only about me..." Momaji had only mentioned me knowing the night before.

"And what makes you think he'll erase your memory again?" Kyo questioned. He continued to say, "if he was gonna, wouldn't he already have done it?"

"Maybe he's waiting to see if I'll distract Momaji again..."

"It's hard to tell what he's thinking..."

"It's so awkward between us now..." I went on, "I don't know what to do..." Kyo leaned against the house thinking. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"There's not much you can do about it..." Kyo finally said.

"Great." I looked at him unhappy with his response. "You're a lot of help Kyo." I said sarcastically.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to say?" Wow. He was really insensitive.

"Forget it." I walked away and sat down alone. From where I was I heard his frustrated yell and he took off. I just sat there and thought to myself for a while, and then Tohru came out to get the clothes off of the clothesline.

I watched her quietly and thought, she's so lucky... she doesn't have to worry about transforming into an animal or breaking any rules... it's almost like Akito can favor an outsider more than family... is that right? Was it?

Tohru happily hummed to herself and I quietly sighed. I wish I could be that lucky... but no, I'm a damn cat that was born to be hated and be miserable my entire life... I'm not allowed happiness, so why should I be allowed to live? Tohru folded the clothes and stacked them in the basket she had brought out.

I dug in my pocket and found the small metal object I was looking for. A small pocketknife I normally kept with me for multiple uses. I opened it up. I only had slight hesitation before I made a cut in my left arm. I watched the blood appear and trail down my forearm.

I heard Tohru pick up her basket and she turned around. At the sight of me she jumped and dropped her basket of clean clothes onto the ground and I looked up at her. "Runa!" She nearly screamed. "You scared me!" She noticed my arm, "hm?" She froze, "blood? Blood?! B-blood?" Was she having a panic attack or something? "M-maybe we should go into the kitchen?" She suggested, not wanting to sound bossy.

I shrugged her off. "You can go ahead Tohru..." She was so confused after that. So she went inside herself and came back with a bandage in hand.

"W-what happened?!" She was so worried about me. How?

I hesitantly showed her the pocketknife. I wasn't going to lie about it. She looked at me wide-eyed and bandaged my arm mumbling to herself.

"Muuuh doing chores and people are starting to cut themselves muhuhuhuh..."

"It isn't you, Tohru." I stated and looked away.

"Oh!" She nearly jumped from her thoughts, "well then... what is it...?"

I stayed quiet for a moment, trying to keep my thoughts from getting the best of me. I slightly shook again. In red smoke I changed to my cursed form of a cat.

Tohru sighed and put me in her lap. She petted me gently across my back and softly told me, "It's okay."

"You have no idea..." I said quietly.

"You're right... I don't..." Tohru admitted. "It might make you feel better if you talk about it."

I sighed before starting, "Kya-er... I mean Momaji... is my best friend... Dad had erased my memory of her and took that away from me..." I kept my eyes down as I spoke. "After Yuki and Kyo left with Shigure, I only had Momiji left... and that was only when he wasn't at school or out having fun... I had no one and I was so alone..." I shook terribly. "I wanted to die... if he takes her away from me I will want to die again..." Then I straightened a little bit, "but I guess I've forgotten already... Akito comes first..."

"That's not good..." That was all she could say.

"I have no life because it's completely controlled and run by him..." I was so upset over this. "No one cares for extras and they're only pushed away and forgotten about... and I just want it all to stop... you're the only person that will listen... family is deaf and blind to it all..." It took everything in me to keep my burning eyes from releasing the hot tears they held back.

Tohru hugged me. "Well it's better for at least one person to listen than no one."

"Yeah..." I quietly agreed. "Not even the ones I thought were closer to me can listen..." I sighed and went on to say, "I wish there were more people like you..." Sure, I envied her so much, but I couldn't hate her. She was so loving and sweet.

For a while Tohru just sat there and petted me gently. It was nice to have a little bit of comfort, since I didn't get much anywhere else. I had kept all of that to myself for so long. I finally calmed down a little, but I was still depressed. Tohru spoke up, "would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Sure... thank you..." Tohru smiled at me.

Around noon, I had already switched back and was sitting at the table with Shigure and Momiji. The two had talked on and on, while I sat quietly with my head bowed down. I heard Tohru shuffling around in the kitchen preparing lunch for everyone.

"And how has Hatori been, Runa?" Shigure dragged me into the conversation, obvious to my depression.

"Fine..." I kept my head down to avoid letting him see my sad eyes that were probably red from nearly crying.

"Well that's good!"

Like I said before, deaf and blind... I thought sorrowfully. Even a cousin I trusted was completely unaware of my pain, or just didn't want to bother asking.

Tohru finally returned and put the food on the table. "Food's done! Hm? Where's Kyo?"

"He took off before I had talked to you..." I quietly said. He must be angry with me... I'm so stupid!

"Hm..." Tohru thought to herself.

"I'm sure he'll come back." Shigure waved it off and started eating.

"Yuum!" Momiji admired Tohru's cooking. I ate a little and stared at my remaining food as the others talked a little and ate their own food.

No one can even say it'll be okay... I thought, that shows how much hope there is for me... there is none...

"I'm full!" Momiji said aloud making Tohru giggle. I quietly excused myself from the table and went out to sit on the porch. I heard the chatter inside.

"I think I'm gonna go home now." I said to Momiji, hearing him behind me.

"Okay, see ya!" Shigure's footsteps left the room.

"Bye!" Tohru called.

"Byyee Tohruu!" Momiji came out to me. "I'm ready to go home."

"I'll come in a minute," I wouldn't look at him. "You go ahead... I'll catch up."

"Okaay." He went off alone.

"I hate myself so much..." My pent-up frustration was controlling me as I cut my arm repeatedly with the pocketknife. After I couldn't take any more pain from abusing myself, I stared at my bleeding arm and shook a little. I hurt so much, but I didn't care enough to keep myself from doing it.

Then I started walking home, blood trailing down my arm from the hurting cuts. On the way, I kept my gaze down at the ground and held my cut arm. When I made it to the main gate, I bumped into someone else.

"Runa!" Momaji was knocked out of her thoughts. "If Hatori asks I didn't leave the house!" She yelled out of pure guilt. She then paused, "hey... are you okay?"

"Wow..." I said with no emotion. "You're actually paying attention?" I opened the gate and went to walk in, but she caught sight of my bloody arm.

*Momaji's Point of View*

Her arm was bloody and fear hit me. What had happened to her? I dragged her into the house and searched for some bandages, "what happened?! Did someone hurt you!?"

"No..." I sat her down and started bandaging her arm.

"Damnit Runa..." When I had finished, I put my hand out. "Where is it?" She knew exactly what I wanted. Her knife. She always had that thing on her.

She sighed defeated, took it out and dropped it into my open hand. "You're lucky your dad isn't here right now, Runa." I snapped at her. "What's wrong then?" She avoided all eye contact and further frustrated me. "Fine!" I stomped to my room and slammed my door shut.

I collapsed onto my bed and stared at my ceiling. What was I supposed to do? What could I do for my friend? This was my fault; I knew it was. I felt so helpless and I couldn't help my closest friend. It's Hatori's fault. He started this mess!

*Runa's Point of View*

I winced when her door slammed shut. Well that was just great. Momaji was angry now and probably blamed herself. "Nice job Runa," I told myself, "nice job..."


	9. Chapter 9 Problems

Control Freak

Chapter 9 Problems

*Momaji's Point of View*

I sat on my bed. Last night was not a restful night of sleep; I was awake most of the night, tossing and turning, angry with myself... No. Hatori is the one to blame here. He started this entire screwed up mess! He's the reason my brother will never know me. He's the reason Runa cut herself yesterday.

*Runa's Point of View*

I stood in the kitchen, half-awake, and staring at the black-topped stove in front of me. I was supposed to be making breakfast just like every morning, but it was much harder to make food when it didn't sound good in the least. I wasn't hungry like I normally was. I wasn't a morning person like I normally was. I just wasn't me.

"Guten morgen Runaaa!" Momiji came in, his normal happy self. I glanced at him with my half-open eyes. At the moment I could hate the rest of the world for making me suffer, but I don't think I could ever hate him. The only thing was he was the exact same as Momaji in everything but gender, and that only reminded me I was only allowed to have one of the two. Momaji probably hated me for the fact Momiji was close to me, rather than her. But I guess she has a right to hate me. That's just one more person to add to the long list.

"Did you sleep well?" Momiji asked, "you look tired." He frowned, and the smile I always loved disappeared.

"I'm fine..." I yawned, "Momiji..." I turned back to the stove and turned on the burner. "You want eggs?"

"Sure!" He replied, seeming to buy my lie. I turned and walked over to the fridge, practically dragging my feet. I got the eggs and went back over to the stove. This morning was dragging on forever. Oh that's right... I needed a frying pan... Needed to find that. "What you wanna do today, Runaa?" Momiji asked me as I bent down to get the heavy pan out of the cabinet.

"I'm not sure, Bunny." I simply responded. I found the pan and lifted it out.

Momiji sighed. "Where's Moma...?" He mumbled the words.

"Wait, what?!" That was news to me! I stumbled a little when I turned to look at him, catching myself on the stove. I bit back a cry and dropped the pan to hold my burning hand. "You remember her...?" I looked at him, ignoring all the noise I just made. Momaji told him...?

Momiji jumped up to help me, completely confused. "What?! Who? What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"Shh!" I tried to shush him. "It's nothing, don't let Dad hear you!" I held my throbbing hand, keeping tears locked up. Maybe Momaji didn't tell him... Maybe he only knows her name...

"What's nothing?" He helped me up, staring blankly into my eyes. "Are you okay? You're acting funny today..."

"I'm fine, just don't tell Dad!" I didn't want him seeing the bandages on my arm from the day before.

"Okay.." He sat down with a confused expression. I sat down and looked at my blistering hand, shaking a little.

"Dammit..." I whispered. "I'm not getting any breaks lately..." Momiji rubbed his head. His smile was completely gone. He seemed to look different somehow.. Like he was a different person.

"My head hurts..." I looked up at him apologetically, blaming myself. I sat next to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Bunny..." I was so stupid! I was causing all this mess and noise for no reason! I didn't want to hurt Momiji... He was like a brother I never had... I hoped Dad hadn't heard all the commotion in here, but it'd be hard not to. Why was I so stupid and accident prone and...

"It's okay." His smile returned as usual, making him shine like normal again. "I'll get better!"

*Momaji's Point of View*

I walked into the kitchen, exhausted, to see Runa hugging Momiji. He looked a little distressed and so I asked him, "what's wrong, Momiji...?" He looked down away from me.

"Nothing... I'm fine now..." What was going on? Runa pulled away from him and kneeled on the kitchen floor to pick up the small mess.

"What happened here?" I asked, rubbing my tired eyes. My brother yawned.

"You guys are making me sleepy!"

"You can go sit outside if you want, Bunny." Runa said to him to avoid my question. "Breakfast won't be ready for a while." Momiji hopped up and ran out as I sat down, supporting my head with my hand. I watched Runa put the frying pan on the stovetop with her right hand... Wasn't she left-handed? I looked at Runa confused, but she didn't notice my glance. She continued on to find a spatula; she touched it with her left hand, pulled it back and used her right hand instead. That was just odd...

I shook my head and spoke a little angrily. "I don't understand. What the heck is up with you lately?" Runa's green eyes avoided me.

"I'm just a little clumsy." She said. I know she's normally clumsy, but with all the stress she's been harming herself a lot lately.

"I just can't stand how things are turning out." I told her seriously.

"Do you think I like this?" Her eyes snapped to me, anger behind that glossy green.

"No, of course you don't. You freak out over everything and then when I want to listen, you don't say anything." It must have been clear I was upset.

"You shouldn't have to worry about my problems." Runa stated, looking back to the stove to fry the eggs.

"I should. It's my fault things are going this way." I told her.

"No, it's my dad's!" Runa exclaimed, upset and shaking. I stood up and shouted back.

"No! It's all my fault!" Runa's expression changed to a sad one. "If I wasn't so stupid and ignorant then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Right then, Hatori walked in.

"What's all the yelling about?" He questioned. I stomped out of the room, not wanting to be anywhere near him.

*Runa's Point of View*

As soon as I saw my dad I turned back to the stove and did my best to fry the eggs with my right hand. I was hoping to avoid the conversation that would soon start between us. I didn't want to lose my best friend again. I was so afraid of that, but I hid all of that by letting my bangs obstruct any view of my eyes.

Dad leaned against the wall, unsure what to say to me. He was so awkward around me... I saw a completely different person standing in the kitchen this morning... I reached for an empty plate with my left hand and paused; I knew I'd drop it if I tried picking it up.

"Are you okay? You seem off today." Dad spoke finally. There he was, acting like he cared again.

"I'm fine." I stated in the most straight-forward way possible. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really?" I knew that he could tell I wasn't right today.

"It's nothing, I just burned my hand." I was trying to avoid this conversation but it was getting there fast.

"Oh?" he came over and took my hand, examining it. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, I'm naturally right-handed." I shot back sarcastically, still upset from the argument.

"I don't need your attitude." He left momentarily and came back with a jar of aloe, setting it on the counter. "If you rub some aloe on it, the burn will heal."

"I'm fine, Dad." I looked away, pulling my jacket sleeve down to make sure my bandaged arm was hidden.

"It doesn't seem like it." Dad continued. "You and Momaji were shouting at each other earlier, and now you're being clumsy." He said it as if it only made sense.

"So?!" I fumed. I didn't want this conversation!

"If you act like this for too long, then it'll affect your health." He didn't seem like a father, he seemed like a doctor. But he was only rarely a father anyways.

"I'm fine! Can't you leave it alone?!" I just wanted him to go away.

"Fine." After pausing to look back at me, he walked out. The expression in his eyes haunted me. It was almost like he actually cared... I sighed and put the food on the table, then made a tray for Akito. Momaji probably wouldn't be around to do it. After calling Momiji in, I made my way to Akito's room. I just wanted to give him his food and leave to sit in my room. I hoped Akito wasn't in a bad mood today, otherwise I might end up with more than cuts and burns. But I guess it shouldn't matter much. I probably deserve it.

I walked into Akito's room, making my way straight to the table. Surprisingly, he ignored me today. I kneeled to put the tray down, but my bad luck persisted when I stumbled and dropped it. My frustration got the better of me when I cursed to myself. "Dammit!" Why did I have to be so clumsy?! This should have nothing to do with the other crap!

Akito turned around to look at me from where he was sitting. "I'm not eating that, you clumsy cat." I stood up.

"Give me a break already!" I vented angrily. "I can't help that I'm freaking clumsy you prissy jerk!" I stopped and looked down. "I..." I sighed, having no words to say. He stood, anger in those dark eyes.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?!" He screamed infuriated. He stomped over and grabbed me by the hair. "I'd think that you would be smarter!" He pushed my head down and threatened. "Do I need to teach you a lesson?!"

"I probably deserve it.." I said, wincing from his grip on my curls. He pushed me to the door.

"Go get Momaji to do it," he commanded coldy, "at least she's not clumsy."

"I'm sorry... I'm stupid..." I got up, giving in to his abuse. I just wanted to disappear. Akito pointed to the door.

"Just go." I sighed and left, hurt. I wished so much that he'd at least like me as much as Momaji. He prefers her over me. I walked by Momaji as she came out of her room.

"You should get breakfast for Akito..." I kept my sad gaze down as I walked past. I then entered my room and shut the door. All I wanted to do was lay on my bed and cry.

*Momaji's Point of View*

I did as Runa said and prepared Akito's breakfast, and then took it to him. I stepped around the tray on the floor to put this tray down on the table. It wasn't surprising to me that she was being clumsy.

"You're not going to be worthless and clumsy, right?" Akito commented. I gave him his food without a word. "What's wrong? Lost your voice or something?"

"No."

"You have just as much of an attitude as Runa." He replied coldly.

"We got into a fight..."

"Stupid."

I walked away annoyed. He was always heartless like that, and yet I sympathized with him. For a while I walked through the halls until I passed by Hatori's office.

"Momaji?" He called out, making my heart instantly accelerate. I stopped and sighed before going in. Hatori sat up in his chair and put his pen down.

"What were you two fighting about?" He asked me, straight to the point.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me because it involves my daughter." He replied. It was always about Runa to him. That's all he ever cared about even though he screwed everything up for her. Even though he screwed up my life also. "So what was it?"

"We both are having trouble sleeping so we're grumpy and things have been stressful." I told him. Runa walked in a bit annoyed. She must have noticed me walk in.

"Dad, just leave it alone." This was getting to her. It was obvious to anyone that she was badly bothered by something. Those green eyes shouted out something angry and upset. But it probably wasn't good for her to say much while she was like this.

"I was talking to Momaji." Hatori said.

"That's fine." I left, not wanting to be in there.

*Runa's Point of View*

Dad sighed, "what's really going on?" I shifted back and forth, averting my gaze to Mom's picture. Why didn't she take me with her? Is it because I'm this worthless, clumsy thing? Or... The curse?

"Runa?"

I looked down, upset. "Why do you care? Nobody here really cares. If you wonder what's wrong, then you're either blind or don't want to bother with me." He only notices when I get angry.

"It's Momaji that's bothering you. You're too stressed about her." Did he really know the real answer this whole time?

"She's my best friend and you took it upon yourself to take her from me!" I shouted. "I don't want to lose her again! Without her, I'm living in a world where everyone ignores what they see in front of them because they don't want to trouble themselves over a worthless thing like me!" I panted, finally having all that out of my system.

Dad sat and thought for a moment, unfazed by my rant. "That's not the case for everyone in the family."

"Then what the hell is?!" I screamed. "I wish Mom would've taken me with her, but she probably wouldn't want a thing like me!" I sent a glare at the lone picture on the shelf. He sat up suddenly.

"That is not true!" He shouted. I stood there, surprised he'd defend her like that. He looked away from me and spoke calmer. "She would have taken you..."

"Then why didn't she?" I questioned him. He didn't say anything for a while, and then changed the subject.

"So what has been going on between you two?" We were back to this topic again. It seemed like he wanted to hear everything from me instead of taking care of everything instantly.

I sighed. "It's my fault, okay?" I didn't want the blame on her. "She's only angry with me because I don't want her to worry about my problems."

"You want everyone else to worry about your problems, but you don't want Momaji to?" I looked straight at him.

"If I distract her, I probably won't be allowed to be around her." My father tapped his pen on his desk, no response. "I'm afraid of you, okay?!" Those words burst out of me, while I felt trapped. He stood up and walked over to me, putting his hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked me, "maybe you should get some rest. You're too stressed out about things." I sighed.

"I'm sorry..." I rubbed my tired eyes. I'll admit that I was very stressed, and maybe I was saying things I shouldn't. Maybe I was just overreacting... He led me out of the office.

"You need to get more rest." I looked down. He was always avoiding my questions...

"Can I go apologize to Moma first...?" I asked him.

"I can tell her."

"Okay..." Dad led me to my room and I apologized again. "I'm sorry... I've been overreacting..."

"It's fine," he told me, "just get some sleep." I laid down on my bed, extremely tired and ready for some sleep. I felt the blanket being pulled over me as I drifted into darkness.

*Normal Point of View*

Hatori looked down sadly at his daughter as she slept. He thought about all the stress she was under and worried deeply for her health. He didn't want her to become sick over something like this again. He thought back to the first time and didn't want that ever again. He didn't want her in pain.

He hesitantly lifted his arm, gently putting his hand over Runa's closed eyes. The teenager quietly slept. In a moment, a quick flash enveloped the small room. "I'm sorry..."


	10. Chapter 10 Forgotten

Control Freak

Chapter 10: Forgotten

*Runa's Point of View*

I hummed to myself softly as I put breakfast down on the table. Today was the day some of the family would be coming over for New Years, which was tomorrow. I wiped my hands on my dress as I looked up at the doorway, expecting Momiji to walk in.

Instead a girl with similar, long blonde hair walked in. She looked a lot like Momiji though. I stopped and tilted my head at her. She must have been a family member that came over early. She looked up at me.

"Why are you so happy today?" She asked confused, her brown eyes staring at me.

"Some of the family is coming soon for New Years." I replied. "Did you come this early?" She was totally confused with my question.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "I live here!" She told me.

"What?" I didn't know this girl! "It's only me, Dad, and Momiji." What was she talking about? No one else lived with us... It was just me and Momiji... Sure, that was pretty lonely but...

She stood up. "...what...?" She took hold of my shoulders and looked straight at me. "Runa? What's going on...?"

"You know my name...?" I stared back with my green eyes. What was going on?

*Momaji's Point of View*

I was entirely confused here. Runa didn't seem to know me anymore... Those green eyes didn't recognize me as they stared into mine with confusion and amazement. Oh no... I shook her frantically.

"Don't tell me this is happening!" I pleaded her as she stared on like a rag doll.

"What are you doing, Momaji?" Hatori asked me from the doorway. He said it as if today was a perfectly normal day. As if things had been like this. I let go of Runa and backed away.

"No... Not again..." This couldn't happen to me again! I pushed him out of the way and ran all the way to Momiji's room. He jumped up, off his bed, as I ran in.

"Wha?" He barely let out in a gasp of surprise. I hugged him desperately.

"Don't tell me he did this to you too!" I tried not to cry. "Momiji? You have to remember me." We fell to the floor and I hugged him closer.

"I don't... Understand..." My twin sat confused, dazed, and numb.

"You have to know my name!" I begged.

"It's... Kyami..." He replied with a little difficulty, looking at me strangely. I burst into tears.

"No..." I started to cry. He took them away from me again!

"Momaji stop!" Hatori's voice ordered me as he hurriedly reached the door.

Runa hesitantly entered, a concerned look on her face. "Is everything okay...?" She asked, innocent eyes switching from Hatori, to me, to Momiji. I couldn't believe he took my best friend and brother away from me again! She was so confused... Helplessly confused... If only she was herself again.. Then she would defend me.

"Everything's fine," Hatori falsely assured his daughter, "just go give Akito his breakfast." Her eyes went blank of emotion as she became solemn. That one word sent her back to her childhood ways.

"Yes sir..." She walked out after softly speaking those words she never said anymore. I hugged Momiji tighter, afraid of losing him.

"Don't forget me again..." I pleaded to Momiji in a whisper. Hatori stepped in and pulled me away from him.

"Stop it!" I tried pulling free but he pushed me into the hallway, blocking the way back in.

"Why?! Why?!" I sobbed, "why can't he know me?! He's my only brother!" I raised my hand to hit him and he caught my wrist.

"Do you think I like this?" He questioned me, raising his voice the loudest and most intimidating that I have ever heard. "Do you think I enjoy stealing peoples' memories?" I looked at him surprised. It was just like Runa said yesterday... I started to cry again. How could he just act so human now? So full of emotion?

"He's... All the family I have left..." I pulled my arm back and rubbed my sore eyes. "I hate you. I hate you so much. It's just like Akito said." I looked up at him and told him with hatred, the way I had always wanted when I was younger. "You're as cold as snow." He glared at me.

"Then maybe it's best that you forget." His soft words under his glare were like poison.

I looked up. Too late.

*Runa's Point of View*

I walked into Akito's room quietly and sat the tray down on his table. He looked over at me tiredly and obviously bored.

"Not clumsy today?" He commented, confusing me. I began to pour his tea into his cup for him and asked him with a quiet and confused voice.

"Um... I'm sorry to question you but... What are you talking about, Akito?" I kept my gaze down as always.

He gave a small laugh and I knew he was smirking. "That girl must've messed up again. That's too bad." Huh? Is he talking about that girl? The blonde?

I tilted my head "Who?"

"It doesn't matter," he told me, "it has nothing to do with you."

"Of course Akito..." I looked down. My fear of him kept my questions unanswered. He leaned back.

"I'm done with you." I stood, nodded, and left. I saw Dad go into his office before I went to the kitchen and sat at the table.

Just what was happening...? Who was that girl...? She sounded desperate... I was so confused. What was important about her... Why did Akito speak like that... I looked down and noticed cuts going up my left arm, all scabbing over with red blood. My left hand was sore and had blisters all over it. "What...?"

Momiji came in a sat next to me, resting his head on his hand. He was so unhappy... I looked up and spoke softly.

"Momiji...?" He stared up at me blankly. "Do... You know what happened...?" I showed him my arm.

"You burned yourself on the stove."

"I don't remember..." He looked down at the table frustrated. "Are you okay...?" I asked him worried. He was always so happy and concerned for others.

"Yes..." Was his only answer, but his blank brown eyes told me otherwise. I felt so bad for him... I hugged him close, his blond hair tickling my neck. He looked away from me. "What's for breakfast?" That hurt a little.

"I made you some pancakes..." I felt so distanced from him... My only friend...

"I like pancakes!" He suddenly smiled at me. That surprised me. I put the food in front of him and stood, making my way to Dad's office. My head hurt a little.

Dad was sitting in his chair, deep in thought, when I entered the room. I looked over at Mom's picture, then the snow that reminded me so much of her. It's too bad she couldn't be here right now... It'd be nice to have that comfort.

Dad looked up at me, "what's wrong?" I was used to him being straight to the point, but I wish he could be a Dad for once...

"Um..." I looked up hesitantly, "do you have the jar of aloe...? And some bandages...?" I held my hurting arm, still trying to remember what happened. He got out the jar of aloe and gave me a serious look.

"What are the bandages for?" He questioned me. I hesitated before showing him all the deep cuts on my arm. I tried to think of how burning my hand could cause these cuts as well, but found no reason. It made no sense. He gave me the jar and bandages before sitting down. He looked so solemn and even deeper in his thoughts.

I sat on the floor and started putting the bandages on my arm. "Hey Dad...?" I looked at his eyes. They didn't seem to show much emotion when they looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"What's going on...?" I looked down. "I'm so confused..." I was hoping he could give some kind of comfort everything was okay...

"You're just recovering from a fever," he simply told me, "it'll make things seem confusing for a while as it wears off."

I sighed. "I wish you could be something other than a doctor for once..." He always spoke of my health.

"I know..." he looked straight at me, "but if you're not going to take over as the family doctor, then who is...?" Yeah... That's right... And I didn't even mean it that way.. I meant.. Maybe he could actually give me attention.. Be a father for once and not a doctor.

"I get it..." I stood up and walked over, "if I will, can I spend more time with you...?" I could only hope for that. I really wanted that. Maybe agreeing, instead of fighting him finally would get me that. I was silly before to think I could leave the family.

He looked at me surprised. "...sure." He slightly smiled but looked away to hide that. I smiled too. It made me so happy to actually see him smile! I never saw that. Never.

I heard Momiji walking down the hall, banging his fist on the wall repeatedly. I looked back at the door concerned. What was he doing? Dad got up and went out there.

"What are you doing, Momiji?" His smile was gone now. Why did Momiji have to ruin that?

"Nothing. I'm bored." He replied.

"What's wrong, Bunny?" I asked him.

"Bored!" He yelled louder, with a slight attitude.

"You two can go outside if you'd like." Dad said to us dully.

"Okay." I hugged him before going to find my coat, and Momiji ran to find his.

Once outside and free in the cold winter air, I smiled at all the pretty snow. I loved the snow because it was so clean and pure. Every year Momiji and I would make a snowman. Those were fun days... I felt like I was forgetting something though...

Momiji ran out and threw himself into the white snow and excitedly shouted, "it's snowing Moma!" He seemed perfectly happy but...

I paused and stared at him. "What?" That wasn't quite right. He sat up.

"Did I say Mama or Momo?" Momiji giggled. "What am I thinking?"

"You said Moma..." I gave him a puzzled look. That girl's name was Momaji I think... Where did she go? I guess I'm just still confused from my fever... It must have been pretty bad if I can't remember things.

"I don't know any Moma!" He picked up some snow and started forming a ball with it. "I probably accidentally said Mama."

"Yeah... I guess I'm still recovering from that fever." I forced a smile. Bunny smiled and threw his snowball at me, taking me by surprise. The coldness of the snow made me scream a little. I smiled and took on that challenge. "I'm gonna get you, Bunny!" I started chasing after him quickly.

"Nooooo!" He giggled and fled from me. I chased him around the frozen yard, laughing all the way. Momiji turned a corner and ran into someone and they both fell over. When I caught up I realized who it was.

"Oh Ritsu!" I helped him up, "duibuqi!" [I'm sorry] I apologized to him in Chinese, making sure he was all right. It had been a while since I saw Ritsu.

"AAH!" He screamed, putting his gloved hands on top of his head. "I'M SOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO STAND THERE!" My cousin bowed repeatedly, "sorrysorrysorrysorry!"

Momiji stood up and scratched the back of his head apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Ritsu!" I assured him, "don't worry! I'll walk with you to the house and get you something to drink." He stopped.

"Drink?" He covered his face, "oh nononono! I can't trouble you to do that!"

"Meiguanxi." [it's no problem] I led Ritsu and Momiji back to the house.

"Should I tell Hatori?" Momiji asked.

"Oh, that's not neccassary!" Ritsu tried to convince us, "I could do that... I don't wanna be a burden..." He was always so concerned about being trouble, which made me smile.

I started some tea on the stove and said, "you can if you want, Momiji." He went off to let my dad know.

Ritsu sat and sighed, contemplating aloud, "I just wanted to come early... I didn't think it would be so much bother... Maybe I should come back later? Hmm..."

I gave Ritsu a cup of tea and sat with him. "It's no trouble, Ritsu. I'll only be making food tonight for tomorrow." I had quite a bit of food to make for everyone tomorrow... That I wouldn't even be eating... But that was something that couldn't be helped I guess.

Ritsu took a sip, calmed a bit. "Okay..."

Dad walked in, "... I see you're done wearing women's clothes."

"I... Well... Um! I didn't want to..." Ritsu was nervous again. "I thought... I thought that I would be made fun of... And it's the New Years party... So... I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." Dad didn't pay any mind to Ritsu's antics.

"It must be a disgrace... I know it." He frowned, ashamed of himself. I tried to keep on a smile.

"We love you the way you are, Ritsu." I tried reassuring him. He only stared at his tea. I got up and looked at my father. "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure." He sat down and Momiji sat too.

"I want some too!"

As I poured tea for them I asked aloud, "any idea what I should make for tomorrow?"

"Fish cakes!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Ozoni." Dad plainly suggested.

"Um... Some sushi would be nice..." Ritsu tried to say, "if- if that's okay..."

"I can do that." I smiled as they drank their tea. I looked through the kitchen and realized I didn't have much here that I needed. "Hm... I need some things from the store..." I looked up. "Can I go, Dad?"

"That's fine."

"Okay." I picked up my coat and pulled it on. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful!" Momiji called.

"Okay." I smiled before going. Out into the chilly air I went and down to the gate. I stopped a second before opening it and walking out onto the sidewalk. The walk to the store was nice. I felt free when I was outside of Sohma property.

I walked into the store and picked up some things I needed. Then something caught my eye. A lone lady in the back of the store looking at fruit. "Huh?" She looked familiar... She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. Almost like... I dug in my pocket and found my picture of my mother. I gasped. It was her! I dropped my basket of groceries in my shock. Oh my gosh, it was really her!

I watched my mother check some fruit, put some in her basket and move on to the vegetables. I gathered my things back up and walked over, excited. I couldn't wait to hear her voice again! This had to be some dream! She looked up at me.

"Sorry, am I in your way?" She moved aside for me.

"I... I can't believe it's really you..." I couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Hm?" She looked at me puzzled. "I'm sorry... You must be mistaking me for someone else... You do look familiar though..." She looked at my face, trying to figure it out.

"Mom, it's me, Runa!" I smiled, expecting her to remember.

"Mom?" She smiled a bit embarrassed. "I don't know any Runa... I'm sorry."

I stared at her, suddenly hurt. "What...?" How could she not know me? I got my picture out again. I knew it was her!

"How..." She thought as she looked at the picture. "Aha!" She snapped her fingers. "You're Hatori's daughter! I didn't think he had one..." How...? But...

"But... You were with Dad..." I tried to keep the sadness from my voice. "I know you were... I remember you..."

"I don't remember ever seeing you..." She picked up a radish and looked it over. "But you do look like my-"

I stopped her saying, "what does it become when the snow melts?" She had to remember! This had to be the moment she remembered!

She set the radish in her basket smiling, and slightly laughing to herself. "It becomes spring! Did your father say that to you? He always got it wrong!" Oh no...

"No... You did..." I tried to keep my voice level as I rubbed an eye. "I remember sitting in your lap and watching the snow... How can you forget...?" I couldn't believe she didn't know me...

She put a hand on my shoulder. "I probably did do that... Maybe... I just don't remember... I'm sorry for that." She smiled at me a little. I pulled away, shaking, feeling so hurt and abandoned. How could she do this to me?! How could she not care?! I paid for my groceries and left as soon as I could.

I headed home, upset. Dad had told me she cared... How could he lie... If she cared she would've known me... Wouldn't have forgotten me...

I walked back in Sohma property and back to my house. I went to the kitchen, that girl was sitting there, and I sat my basket on the counter, shaking. She looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned. Those brown eyes looked a little worried.

I shook my head violently. "No!"

She stood up, "what's wrong?" I rubbed at my stinging eyes, trying to stay calm. I didn't want to cry. Not now... "I can help if you tell me."

My pent up emotions made me suddenly hit the table with my fist. "My mom... She doesn't care... She doesn't remember me..." It tore me apart to think she was so heartless. I loved her and never forgot her and she doesn't want me! Momaji's eyes widened.

She quickly hugged me. "My mom doesn't remember me either... She wanted to forget me..." I wasn't alone! I cried in her arms.

"Dad said she cared..." I managed. "He lied!"

"She just doesn't remember..."

"How could she not remember me?!" I exclaimed, losing myself to my sorrow. My throat hurt as I choked back sobs.

"Her memory was erased." Her voice was so serious at that moment.

"What?!" I could never believe that. "Dad wouldn't do that! Not to her!"

"He did." I trembled and pulled away from her.

"No... He loved her... She loved me!" I refused to believe he'd do that to Mom. He loved her... I know he did...

"You'll have to ask him..." She told me. "I don't know much about it." I turned and quickly headed towards Dad's office. I hoped so much it was a lie. Please let it be a lie...

"IIIEEEMM SORRY!" Ritsu cried as I stopped in the doorway.

"It's not a big deal." Dad picked up his pens and pen holder from the floor and placed them back on his desk.

"I don't deserve to be here!"

"Maybe you should go visit Shigure?" Dad suggested to him, ignoring his small tantrum.

"Oh, I would just be a bother over there!" I watched them, rubbing my eyes to wipe my tears away. Ritsu inched out the door, repeatedly apologizing.

"What happened?" Dad asked me, a tiny bit of concern.

"I saw Mom..." I said, hugging myself, wishing for some kind of comfort.

He stood up a bit surprised. "What?"

"She doesn't know me..." I trembled. "She forgot me, she doesn't care!"

"Just because she forgot doesn't mean she doesn't care." My father calmly told me, but it also seemed on edge.

"You don't forget something you care about!" I yelled. "She remembers you!"

"She forgot that we were together." He somehow stayed calm, though his voice slightly raised. "She only knows me now as an acquaintance."

"So... What Momaji said is right... You erased her memory..." I backed away from him, feeling betrayed.

"I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?!"

"If it were up to me, your mother would still be here..." Regret filled his voice.

"What happened...?" I begged him to tell me. He sat down, knowing he had to tell me this time.

"When your mother became pregnant... We wanted to get married." He told me, sitting back in his chair and staring off at the closed window. "When we asked Akito for permission... He completely rejected it..." I couldn't believe it even if it did make sense. He stared off into space, probably thinking back to that time.

I fell to my knees, unable to remain standing. Akito decided I wasn't allowed to have a mother. It's because of the curse, isn't it...?

He stood up suddenly. "Runa! Are you okay?" He sounded concerned for my health.

"... I'm not even supposed to be here, am I?" I stared at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" He asked that as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"If he didn't want you to be with Mom," I started quietly, "then how could he be okay with you keeping me..."

"Because..." He paused a moment, "he thinks it's a way to torture me... To keep reminding me of her..." I closed my eyes. So that was it... I'm only alive for that reason. "But..." He continued with difficulty, "that doesn't mean I hate you..." I glanced up at him. "I'm... I'm glad that I can have you."

Of course, I had to challenge that statement. "How can you not hate me?" I hugged myself. "I remind you of Mom and I double as an extra cat." I asked, running my fingers over the bracelet on my ankle. The cat was the most hated of the curse... And extras were unwanted because they broke up balance.

Suddenly I was pulled into a hug. I opened my eyes, surprised at the contact. "You're all I have left of what happened..." His voice wasn't as dull as it normally was. It was strange to see him open up a little. "You remind me so much of her..." Was it only because of that? "If it were up to me, we'd all still be together..." He gave those comforting words to me.

I returned the hug, accepting the comfort. In a quiet voice I told him. "I hate Akito..." Everything was always Akito's fault. But that wasn't new. Nothing would change. I finally pulled away and got up, my legs shaky under my own weight. Dad stood up as well and continued to surprise me.

"Is there anything I can do to help with New Years?" He offered. I looked up at him.

"I- I'm fine."

"Okay." I turned to go.

"I..." I paused, "should probably start dinner." I had a lot of cooking to do, so I probably wouldn't have time to eat, myself.

"That's fine." Dad said before I went quietly out the door. I was still thinking over all that was said. My head felt heavy from all I learned. When I entered the kitchen, Momiji was asleep at the table. I slightly smiled at his calm face and went right to making dinner.

Ritsu walked in while I was at the stove. "Oh... I didn't think you would be in here..."

I put on a smile for him. "It's okay, Ritsu." When I finished preparing dinner I placed everything on the table and started to make a tray for the spiteful head of the family.

"Oh... Okay..." Ritsu was pretty calm by now. "Can I sit?"

"You may." I picked up the tray of food and turned to leave. I walked, wondering if I should ask Akito anything about what happened. When I entered the dark room, I sat the tray on his table.

"Hello Akito." I spoke with a solemn voice to avoid provoking him with an attitude. He smiled at me.

"It's always wonderful how you greet me." He sarcastically remarked. "Always so happy to be here."

Instead of letting my temper take control, I gave him a humorless chuckle. "Now why should I be happy to see you if you are the one who rejected my parents' marriage?"

"Hm, so he told you?"

I smiled to hide all the hurt and sadness I felt. I wanted to feel like I had something over him, "Can't hide it from me forever. It's funny if you really think my presence tortures Dad." I watched for his reaction. He smirked.

"You've got such a big mouth." He said, the smile fading from his face. "I'm guessing he left the part out where you were an accident?" My smile went away when I had to defend him.

"You're lying, Akito." I looked at him. "He loves me whether I am or not." He laughed at me almost cruelly.

"Keep telling yourself that," he spoke amused, "Hatori's so cold. I doubt he could ever love anyone."

"He loved my mom and you took that from him." I shot back.

"I didn't take her. I refused to let them marry," his dark eyes watched me, "that's all."

"You made him erase her memory." He was starting to get on my nerves.

"No, I suggested it." He continued to brush off everything I said. "I knew that's what she wanted."

"You just can't stand the fact I had a loving family." The heartless thing.

He only smirked. "Whatever."

I blowed my bangs out of my face. "So anything you'd like special for New Years?" My voice was a bit annoyed. "I know you wouldn't be happy if I didn't ask your opinion." I had the temptation to roll my eyes.

"Something good." That irritated me. I took a calming breath before speaking again.

"Could you name something specific?" He was just having fun now.

That smirk returned as I guessed it would. "It's too easy to make you angry. Some curry would be nice. If you don't mess it up."

"I guess you'll have to deal with it if it isn't perfect." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Whatever."

"You better hope it isn't poisoned, prick..." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm done with you now." He hadn't heard me and waved me off.

"'Whatever'." I mocked before turning to go. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him roll his eyes annoyed, making me smile a little. I left the room and started going over my list of things to make as I walked through the hallway.

"So I have to make fish cakes, ozoni, sushi, and curry," I spoke to myself, "I should be done by midnight."

"Need any help?" Momaji trailed behind me and caught up, making me slightly jump.

"Oh, Momaji!" I looked at her a little happier, "um, sure!" It would be nice if I could finish in time for me to sleep. I was already skipping dinner. She smiled. I felt like this would be the start of a new friendship.

When we entered the kitchen, Ritsu was looking around the kitchen as Momiji was still asleep. I kneeled by him and smiled, speaking in a gentle voice.

"Hey... Wake up." I put my hand on his shoulder. He was so adorable when he was asleep. Momiji groaned and ignored me while Momaji just stared at him. "Fine, if you don't want my riceballs, I guess I'll have to find someone else to eat them." I was sure he'd wake up at the mention of food.

"I'm sorry..." Ritsu apologized. "I should have woken him up... It's my fault."

Momaji smiled and called to him. "Momiijii~!" At the sound of her voice he opened his eyes and paused before sitting up.

"Are we late for school?" He asked.

I gave him a puzzled look. "Momiji, we have the week off for New Years."

"New Years...?" Then he remembered. "Ooh!" He glanced around blankly. "I fell asleep..."

"You feeling okay, Bunny?" I wrapped him in a hug and felt his forehead. He seemed fine...

"Yeah..." He smiled. "I'm just tired."

"Well eat up," I poked his stomach and said teasingly, "I don't want any starving bunnies." He giggled and Momaji smiled. I smiled at my bunny brother as I got up and went to the fridge. "Ritsu, feel free to eat," I offered, "you must be hungry."

"Oh um..." He gave an embarrassed smile, "if it's no trouble." Momaji sat next to Momiji. I put a plate in front of him and went to making the fish cakes. I liked fish. It was the only meat I'd actually eat.

"It's no trouble at all." I said as I worked. "Oh, can someone get Dad for me?"

Momiji hopped up, "got it!" He took off. As I prepared the ingredients at the counter I suddenly felt a little dizzy. I stopped and leaned against the counter for a moment.

"You need any help...?" Ritsu offered.

"I'm fine," I said a little embarrassed, "I just got a little dizzy is all."

"I-I could help with something...!" He stood up nervously. "You're probably stressing yourself out..."

"It's okay..." I stood up straight, only to feel that dizziness return. I leaned against the counter again, starting to feel a little sick.

"It's no problem!" Ritsu begged me. "I can do something!" I sighed and supported myself with the countertop, unsure what to tell him to do at this point.

"Uh..." I rubbed my eye. Ritsu watched me only getting more nervous.

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" He looked so concerned. "I can take care of the cooking!" The thought of him cooking unnerved me just a bit.

Momaji stood up. "I can help too..." I sat on the floor, exhausted. Man... I didn't realize how tired I was until now... Must be from my fever and all the stress... I did just learn about Mom...

I heard Dad walk in. "Runa? What's wrong?"

"Just tired..." I said quietly, willing myself not to pass out on the floor. I felt his hand on my forehead instantly.

"You should get some rest." His other hand was offered in front of me to help me up, but I persisted.

"I'll be fine though..." He pulled me up to my feet.

"You need to rest. Don't worry about the food." He told me.

"Dad..."

"What?"

"I..." I stopped when I nearly fell. I knew I would pass out by now. There was no escaping that. Dad helped me up and supported me as we walked out.

"What is it...?" He asked me.

"I'm... Sorry I doubted you..." I managed through my dizzy spell.

"Doubted me about what...?"

"About caring..."

"Oh..."

"..." I know we had gotten to my room by the time I passed out.

*Momaji's Point of View*

"I... Don't understand..." Momiji said after they left. He was staring straight ahead, trying to figure it out. I began to make food in Runa's place. "I... Don't understand..."

"If you're gonna keep saying that then get out." I told him.

"I'm so sorry..." Ritsu apologized again. "If I knew that everyone was gonna start getting sick then I would have stayed home..."

"It's not your fault."

"I should have been more helpful... And been more forceful..."

"You can help me."

"I don't understand anything!" The rabbit shouted, running out of the room.

"Why is he upset...?" Ritsu asked me.

"I don't know..."

"Sorry..."


	11. Chapter 11 Haunting Past

Control Freak

Chapter 11: Haunting Past

*Momaji's Point of View*

I woke up and made my way to the kitchen, expecting to see Runa in there cooking breakfast. Instead in her place I found Ritsu! He noticed me and started apologizing.

"Oh, sorry sorry!" he began, "I didn't mean to start cooking! I... I was hungry..."

"It's fine." I dismissed it. Then Runa came into the room. She had obviously just woken up because she didn't look ready for the New Year's party at all. She yawned tiredly, not noticing us. "Morning." I greeted her. She looked up at me in acknowledgement.

"You want anything to eat?" Ritsu offered, then felt he was being pushy. "I mean! I can cook you something! Maybe? If you'd like..." She gave him a smile.

"Only if you'd like, Ritsu."

"I'd like something." I smiled too.

"Okay..."

Runa stretched. "How'd it go last night?"

"Oh..." Ritsu looked downcast. "I... Just have one last thing to do... Sorry..."

Runa smiled, a bit embarrassed over the night before. "It's okay. I'm really sorry I couldn't help." She seemed sincere in this statement.

"Oh nooo! It's fine!"

Momiji came in and sat down, and Runa greeted him with a "morning bunny." He laid his head down on the table and ignored her, making her smile disappear. Ritsu served us food and continued with the cooking as Runa looked at the blonde haired boy. "Momiji?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" She tucked her bangs behind her ear. Every day she was beginning to look more like the stoic doctor, Hatori.

"Tired." He laid his head back down.

"You're not gonna eat?" I asked him a bit concerned. These kids needed to stop making themselves sick! Momiji sat up a bit and began eating a little. Runa didn't seem happy with this and rested her head with a hand. I began eating, myself. A brown haired girl with big eyes popped her head through the door and knocked on the frame.

Runa jumped, then realized it was her. "Oh... Come in, Kagura." She stepped in awkwardly.

"Heyy guys!" She looked at all of us happily. She must be a morning person. "You're awfully quiet... I don't remember that..."

Runa gave a soft smile to her as she stood to walk over. "Things have been weird here."

"Why are you here so late?" I asked my cousin.

She gave a bright and happy smile. "I've been visiting my dear Kyokyo!" She was so enthusiastic over it. "He was sooo happy to see me!" Runa perked up at the mention of the orange haired cat.

"So is he coming tonight?" She looked almost happy. Kagura looked down.

"The cat isn't invited, remember...?" She spoke calmer.

"Poor Kyo.." Momiji commented.

"I know," Runa should've known that, being a cat herself, "but is he at least coming around?" She was hoping so much he'd come. It was pretty doubtful he would though.

"I doubt it," Kagura pouted, "he chased me out of the house this morning..." No surprise there. She smothered him.

Runa looked away. "Oh..." Poor Runa. Kagura sat and sighed. "Well..." Runa found a couple books and placed them on the table, "guess I should start continuing reading tonight."

"For what?" I asked her. Since when did she care?

"Medicine." She said it plainly as if she didn't mind it.

"You're really gonna do that?" I was a bit surprised at her change of heart.

"I think it's nice!" Kagura said. Runa shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms.

"Who else will?" True... "I'm not helping anyone by fighting him."

"And it might be cool!" Kagura gushed.

"You might like it." I told her. I noticed Momiji roll his brown eyes. What was that for?

Runa smiled a bit to herself. "And maybe I'll get to see Dad more." Both me and Kagura nodded at her, happy she finally decided to do it. She stood upright and stretched. "I need to put on different clothes." She left to her room. We all watched her confused and Kagura spoke up about it.

"So what's been going on while I was gone?" She looked at us. Momiji got up prompty and left. She sat silent for a while. "Did I say something...?"

I shook my head. "Something's up with him lately." I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was obvious.

"How are you, Ritsu?" Kagura changed the subject.

Our clumsy cousin dropped of bowl and it shattered into many sharp pieces on the floor. He nearly screeched, "Aaah! I'M SO CLUMSY! I don't deserve to be here!" Both me and Kagura went over and began picking up the glass from the tile floor, reassuring him it was fine.

"It's fine! It's fine!" Ritsu started mopping up the spilled food with a towel, weeping to himself.

"So sorry..."

Runa came in and looked at us as if expecting an emergency. "What the hell is all the screaming about?" Ritsu bowed to her repeatedly.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to! I don't deserve to be here! Sorry sorry!" I looked at her slightly annoyed for stirring him up again. Runa paused, then decided she didn't care.

"Forget it." She picked up a book and sat down to begin reading. She was quiet as we cleaned up the mess and I helped Ritsu calm down. Kagura went over and peeked over Runa's shoulder to see the book she was reading.

"Looks hard..." She commented, lost in all the words and diagrams on the pages.

Runa sighed. "Yeah..." She continued to focus on it.

"Do you understand this stuff?"

"Some." Runa simply replied to give her full attention to this enormous book.

"Oh..."

Hatori walked in, noticing our new guest. "Oh, Kagura's here." He said it as if it explained everything. Kagura waved at him. Runa was too distracted with the book to care what went on around her; that was not like her at all. "Momaji." I looked at him. "Your father wants to talk to you on the phone."

What...?

I was shocked. I hadn't spoken to him in an eternity. Still in shock, I shook my head. "I don't want to talk to him..." From the corner of my eye, Runa's expression got more annoyed as we talked. She glared at the book in front of her as if her stare would burn it into her mind.

"You don't want to talk to your only father?" Kagura asked as if that was the one thing anyone here would give to have. I turned away.

"No."

"Fine." Hatori left the room. Runa's fingers tapped in the tense silence as she continued to stare at the book in front of her. Ritsu and I cooked quietly as Kagura was surprisingly quiet.

Runa stayed still for quite a while. "... I can't focus." She shoved the book away from her, letting it fall off the table.

"Hm... Wanna go do something fun?" Kagura suggested. "I'm bored..." Runa shrugged.

"Sure. I need some fun." She was starting to sound like she didn't care much anymore.

"Whatcha wanna do?"

Runa sat back, unsure. "Don't know... We can always go mess around in the snow."

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" I left the room as they talked.

What would my father want...?

*Runa's Point of View*

I stood up and pulled on my coat as Kagura waited on me. Once I was set to go, we both went outside into the cold air. It was much colder than the day before, and the ground was slippery. Kagura did the childish thing and picked up some snow to eat it. I thought for a moment before starting a conversation.

"So how have you been, Kagura?" I couldn't think of other ways to start talking to her. It was weird I couldn't find something...

"Good." She smiled. I tried to manage a small smile myself.

"It's funny that this year is year of the dragon." To imagine my dad having to dance was an... Interesting thought to say the least.

"Mhm!" Kagura nodded. "Doesn't that mean Hatori has to dance?"

I nodded. "The dance isn't hard though." My cousin giggled.

"I can't picture someone as serious as him dancing!"

"Me either!" I could've laughed at the idea but didn't feel the need to. "Too bad I won't see that."

"Yeah... Maybe you could get him to dance with you sometime!" She teased.

"Ha, it's hard enough to get him to smile." I joked. The boar smiled and picked up some more snow. I looked off into the distance. "What do you think we'll be like when we're older?" It was a random question I guess, but I wasn't too sure what would happen. I couldn't see myself doing anything in my future right now.

"Us or you and Hatori?"

"All of us."

"... I don't know... I just picture us being the same..." That made me ask my next question.

"Can you picture me taking my dad's place as the family doctor?" I wasn't so sure.

She stopped to think, those pretty eyes pausing. "... I guess so... It would be a change to have a girl as the Sohma doctor... But I could see it."

"I guess I can't," I watched her nibble the snow, "but I can't picture anything in my future."

"I think you would be happy as the Sohma doctor!"

I smiled. "Thanks Kagura." She smiled back and continued to eat the clean snow.

*Momaji's Point of View*

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and looked up to see Hatori standing in the doorway. "Your father keeps calling." He spoke up. "He really wants to talk to you."

"Do you know what he wants?" I asked him, uninterested. He shook his head. "Then there's no reason to talk."

"There must be if my phone keeps ringing." He stated. "I don't want it ringing through the whole banquet." I looked away from him annoyed.

"How many times has he called?"

"About four now." He answered, putting a hand up in the doorway he was standing in. "I think you should speak with him."

I gave him no answer. I didn't even look at him.

"Fine." He left then and I stood up, thinking to myself.

What could Papa possibly want? I made my way to Hatori's office. I know he doesn't want me back. He's too busy to do anything with me, plus he doesn't even like me! Mama probably died. I doubt he'd tell me if that happened. I sat in Hatori's chair and saw the phone he left laying on the desk, not hung up. Did Hatori really expect me to come here anyway? I paused before lifting it to my ear.

"Hello...?"

"Momaji?" I heard his voice.

"Yes?" How does he still remember the sound of my voice?

"How are you?" Really? You never talk to me and the first thing want to know is how I am?

"What did you want?" I got to the point, semi- flinching, noticing that I was acting like Hatori. "did something happen?"

"Ah..." He paused. "I get New Year's off this year and I thought-"

"If you have it off, then why aren't you spending it with Mama?" I cut him off coldly.

"Well... She's doing something with Momo..." I lifted my feet onto the desk and sat back in the chair.

"How is Momo?" I questioned him. "For your only normal daughter, you don't say much about her."

"She's fine. Stop changing the subject." He was getting a little flustered. "I wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner or something tonight." I stopped and thought hard about it.

"... No." I finally said.

"Why?"

"I don't want to." I shot back. "You or Mama never cared about me. You should have forgotten me along with Mama... You never liked me."

"You talk like you're the only child I had!" ...what? Was he talking about Momo again..? "What happened to Momiji?"

"... What...? Momiji...?" What was he talking about? Momiji's my brother? That little blonde boy is my brother?

"You're such a selfish child." He rambled on how horrible I was to me over the phone. I stopped paying attention after that and eventually hung up the phone, shocked.

"A brother...?" I got up and walked towards my room, not sure how to take this. Could... Did Hatori erase my memory...? He... He wouldn't do that! Footsteps sounded in the hall and I looked up to see the head of the house. "Akito?!" I was so surprised to see him.

"What?"

"Um..."

"Spit it out," he commanded, "I don't have time to wait for you."

"Do I really have a brother?" I had to know.

"What made you think of this?"

"My papa said... Momiji-"

"He is." He cut me off. "Now shut up and stay out of the of the banquet." He went and was gone. I went back to my room, very confused.

*Runa's Point of View*

I quietly sang a Chinese song to myself as I sat. "Liang zhi laohu, liang zhi laohu..." There were two tigers. "Pao de kuai, pao de kuai..." They run very fast. "Yi zhi meiyou weiba, yi zhi meiyou erduo..." One was missing a tail, one was missing an ear... And in walked Kisa and Hiro, with Hatsuharu following. I paused in the middle of my tiger offensive song.

"Hey guys!" Kagura greeted them.

Kisa's tiger ears pricked up. "Runa... What are you singing...?" She innocently asked.

"It's that annoying Chinese!" Hiro was still a brat. I rubbed my arm embarrassed that I was caught singing that song.

"A song about two adorable tigers that run fast..." I left out the rest purposely. "Heh..."

"One is without an ear... And the other without a tail..." Kisa backed up a little, afraid of me.

"Look what you've done now you dumb girl!" Hiro glared at me. He took Kisa's arm and led her inside. Wow I'm stupid...

"Is Yuki here yet?" Haru asked, obviously bored.

I shook my head. "Doubt they'll come, Haru..." I put my head in my hands a bit angry with myself for nearly making little Kisa cry.

"Kyo's not coming." Kagura was still down about that, but so was I.

"Okay... I should get back inside before I catch a cold..." He turned to walk inside the house. "You guys should too."

Kagura sighed. "Okay. I'm getting cold anyway!" I nodded and went in with them.

I decided to start putting the food out before the party started and Kagura came to help me. She spoke up as we placed the dishes on the table. "Have you noticed... Anything strange about Momiji...?"

"Well... Yeah..." At least I knew I wasn't imagining it. "Things are weird for me though since I just got over a bad fever."

"But seriously... Momiji just doesn't... Act like Momiji."

"I know... It bothers me."

"Mhm..." She nodded. "Does Hatori know...?"

"I've asked indirectly..." I never get good answers though... "I don't know..." I put a plate down. "I should check on him."

"Okay." She smiled sweetly at me before I left. I headed towards his room first, the most likely place he'd be. And there he sat, on his bed, hugging his legs. I knocked lightly on the open door.

"Momiji...?" He looked up at me sadly. I stepped into the room and shut the door. "Hey..." I weakly greeted.

His brown eyes looked down. "Hi..." I walked over and leaned over to softly speak to him.

"Now what's the sad look for?" I asked him, wanting an answer this time.

He hugged himself closer. "I don't know... I just..." He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"You can tell me anything, Bunny..." I said gently. "That's what I'm here for. You're like my brother."

"Days like today... When everyone's around..." He started sorrowfully. "I can't help but close my eyes and feel that something's missing... I feel so sad and I don't know what it is."

I sighed and sat next to him. After a moment to collect words into a sentence I told him, "say anything you want, I'll listen."

"It's like someone should be here but they're not..." He looked up at me with his lost eyes. "Like if I left you for a week... I'd feel this feeling... But I don't know who it is... It can't be Mama... Or Momo..."

"It's like a puzzle..." I came up with a relatable analogy. "Everyone has a spot but there's a spot unfilled, right?" He nodded at me, hopeful I could figure it out. "Huh..." I thought but didn't come up with much. "Maybe we just haven't been having as much fun like we used to."

"No..." He quietly shook his head. "It doesn't feel right..."

"Hm..." I couldn't think of what he was missing. All we have is all we've ever had. I looked up when there was a knock at the door. It opened and Dad looked in.

"We're starting, Momiji." Momiji slid off the bed and sadly went out the door. I sighed and stood up, glancing at my father, wondering if he knew anything about this.

"Make sure you stay away from the party and out of Akito's sight, Runa." He instructed to me as if he knew I would try something. Which was always a thought...

"He didn't catch me last time..." I crossed my arms. Wait, I just said that out loud...

"What?" He looked at me seriously. "Do you know what would have happened if he caught you?"

"Not really. I was lonely last year." I justified it that way. Dad just shook his head, not wanting to bother with it now.

"Just stay away this year."

I sighed, "whatever." I left Momiji's room and went down to the kitchen. I placed a medical book on the counter so I could read from it as I made myself dinner. I nearly jumped when I heard a small noise out of the quiet.

"Mrow?" A little white cat looked up at me with small eyes. I couldn't be angry with a cat there.

"Well hello kitty." I petted it gently down its soft back. "You gonna keep me company this year?"

"Mroow!" It called, walking toward the door then returning to me. Another cat sat itself in my doorway.

"Mow?" It mewed. I looked at them puzzled.

"Next I know it, it'll be a cat apocalypse," I laughed at my terrible sense of humor, "that'd be nice actually." I walked over to the doorway.

There outside stood my orange-haired cousin, scowling at the cats attached to him. "Get away cats!" I stared at him surprised.

"Kyo?!" What was he doing here? He suddenly froze when he saw me.

"I... Uh..." He tried to explain himself. "I was just going home!" He turned on his heel quickly to leave, but tripped over a couple cats. "Damn!" He rubbed his head from the ground.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?!" I was shocked, but happy he came. "I- I thought..."

"Don't think anything funny of it!" He shouted at me. "I was..." he crossed his arms, "the cats led me here...!"

"The cats?" That sounded odd. I looked down at my hands to see I was still holding a partially rolled rice-ball. That was a bit funny I guess.

Kyo stood up, "well... Anyway..." He got on to the point of his coming, "since Tohru is spending New Year's with her friends and the others are at the party... I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go do something." He looked away from me.

"Well..." I was a bit surprised he'd ask that of me but I couldn't say no. "Sure Kyo."

"So what ya wanna do?"

"Well, can the first thing involve eating?" I asked embarrassed of myself. "I haven't eaten anything yet."

"Me either..." He grumbled a little, putting his hands in his coat pockets. "Tohru didn't make anything." He began walking away. "So I guess we'll go eat something." I smiled a little and went after him. He walked with his hands in his pockets, and I decided to speak up.

"I was really surprised to see you." I laughed slightly. "I was in the middle of just making some rice."

"You should be happy I rescued you..." He told me as if I should be grateful, which I was. "You would have been bored."

"Of course I'm happy!" I responded.

"Good." That reply would normally irk me, but I was in a better mood by now. I thought for a while until we came to a small restraunt.

"Wanna eat here?" Kyo didn't care all too much.

"Sure." I shrugged, not minding where we went. We entered and Kyo's eyes wandered and locked on a group of people I couldn't see once he turned away.

"No. We can't eat here." He was set on going suddenly somewhere else.

"Why?" I didn't see why not.

"I remembered I don't like this place." What a lame excuse! What was up?

"Oh, come on, Kyo!" I walked over to a table and sat down. Kyo sulked over and sat across from me.

"Fine." He sunk down into his chair as I picked up a menu.

I looked through the different choices and spoke. "I can't remember the last time I came to a restaurant to eat..." I looked up. "I don't remember eating at a restaurant at all actually." I said embarrassed.

Kyo opened his menu and concealed his face behind it. "I doubt you have." When he spoke behind the menu, his voice was a bit muffled.

"Probably not..." I laughed a little at his actions. "Stop hiding from me."

"I'm not hiding from you!" He shouted abruptly. "I'm hiding from-" A boy put his hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Kyokyo!" He greeted as though they were best friends. "I thought that was you!"

"Damn." He sulked, I guessed not.

Another boy looked at me and back to him with a wide smile. "Yeah Kyokyo! And you gotta girl with ya!" Oh, that's embarrassing...

"On a date, Kyokyo?" I sat up straight in my chair, quickly looking down at the tablecloth.

He banged his fist on the table, making everything on it tremble. His face was starting to turn red. "No! She's... She's..."

"She's what?"

"She's just my cousin!" I blushed a little and looked down. Ouch... That stung a little. One of the boys put his hand on my shoulder then, making me jump.

"In that case, I'll consider this beauty mine." He looked down at me with a confident smile as he pulled my chin up with a finger. That caught me off guard there!

"That doesn't bother you, right Kyokyo?"

My cousin stood up. "Stop calling me that! And don't talk to her like she's your property!"

"Are your kitties gonna appear now, cat-lover?" He continued to taunt.

Kyo shoved him to the ground, outraged. "Shut up!"

I stood up to stop him from injuring anyone. "Kyo!" Except my arm was taken by one of those boys.

"Is there a problem?" He asked me, too close for comfort. Before I could react and push him off, Kyo punched him in the face, sending him backwards.

"Bastard!" He called to the boy.

The boy stood, putting his hands out in front of him. "Whoa, calm down! We were just messing around!"

"Idiots!" He yelled, "you don't mess around like that!" The two boys backed away, making their way to the door.

"Sorry sorry!" They repeatedly apologized to calm his wrath. Once they were gone, Kyo set his chair back up and sat down. Just like nothing had happened.

"Idiots." He mumbled. I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face.

Well, that was wonderful... Great way to start this...

"... That wasn't my fault... Those two are idiots." He defended himself. He must have seen my expression.

"It's okay." I assured him before sitting down. I wasn't hungry anymore after that little incident.

"Um..." The waitress stopped by our table, a bit disturbed by the scene. "What would you like...?"

"Some water and oden..." Kyo plainly stated.

"Mhm, and you?" She turned to me.

"I'll just get the same as him..." I didn't really care much what I got.

"Okay!" Our waitress took our menus and left. The wait was silent. Kyo tapped on the table and looked downcast, while I played with a strand of my dark hair. The lady eventually brought us our food and my cousin began eating. I ate a bit and looked down before softly speaking.

"I'm sorry if this is a waste of your time."

He looked up at me. "What? What do you mean?"

"You didn't have to come over if it was so much trouble."

"It wasn't my fault!" He quickly defended himself, then tried fixing it. "I mean- I... Wanted to do this..."

"Well, it's the first time in a while you've asked me to do anything with you." I played with my chopsticks as I talked. "So I just assumed you had other important things..." I wasn't sure where I was going with this conversation here.

"I just don't want to be anywhere near that house..." I guess I could understand that... "I wanted to do something today because I didn't want to spend New Year's alone... And I knew you wouldn't be doing anything."

"So it's just..." I sighed. "What the hell am I saying? I don't know why I'm talking."

"Just... Just say whatever is on your mind." I've heard that somewhere before... Haven't I?

I shook my head. "Sorry, my mind is just a bit scrambled right now."

"Hey..." He seemed to notice something. "Where was Momaji? She's usually with you. Especially on New Year's." I stared at him blank and confused for a moment.

"Momaji?" I thought a second. "Oh, that blond girl that lives at the main house!" He gave me a strange look.

"Yeah?"

"I talked with her some yesterday." I watched his dark eyes as I thought about that girl. "She's actually nice." He stood, put some money on the table, grabbed my hand and dragged me out.

When we were in the cold dark he looked straight at me. "What is up with you?"

I blushed a little that he gripped my hand. "What?" I wasn't sure what he meant.

His eyes stared into mine with a hardened expression. "Did Hatori erase your memory again?"

"What?!" I stared at him surprised and a bit angry. "How could you accuse my dad of doing that?!"

Erase my memory? And again?

"He did!" He went on to explain. "Momaji was your best friend! We both forgot about her before and remembered! Hatori must have erased your memory again!" I could not believe my ears.

Was it true...?

I stared at him. "What are you talking about..."

Kyo turned and started walking again. "Stupid...!"

"I..." I couldn't think of much, "don't know what to say..." What was I supposed to do? Would Dad really erase my memory...? I didn't like the idea...

Kyo put his hands in his pockets, his back turned to me. "Whatever. Believe me or not, you'll figure it out eventually."

I watched him, unsure what to do. "It... Could explain some things..." Like my cuts and burn...

He shrugged. "It might. Don't let it bother you if you don't believe me though."

I sighed. "He did erase Mom's memory..." That still bothered me, even though it wasn't his fault. Kyo kept walking and I followed. "Anything Dad does though... Is because of Akito..."

"I wonder if Akito really does have anything to do with it..." Kyo shook his head. "I've never really liked Momaji anyways."

"Is there something wrong with her?" I asked him.

"She's a rat," he said, "plus she's Momiji's sister, which I can't stand. I've never liked her."

"So..." I rubbed my head when it started to ache, "I feel like something hit me in the head..."

"Don't worry about it," he told me again, "tomorrow, if it's still bugging you then you can ask her yourself."

"How can I not worry about it?" I gave him a look.

'It's a sidewalk, silly!'

"You'll probably end up hurting yourself." He took my hand again, knocking me out of my thoughts. "It's best if you go home and think about it there."

"I feel like I almost have something though..." I kept trying to remember.

"I really don't wanna have to carry you home though," Kyo looked at me, "especially if you transform." I frowned. He led me back to the house and let go of my hand. I looked up when his hand disappeared.

"You're leaving now, aren't you...?" I didn't want to be alone now.

"I'm not allowed to be here..." he answered, "and Kagura can probably sense me from out here..." He unhappily looked away.

I sighed sadly. "Okay..." I looked away, but surprised both of us by suddenly hugging him. "Bye..." I wished he could stay so I didn't have to sit in this house alone. I noticed a faint blush cross his cheeks.

"See ya..." He walked off, probably happy to get away from me. I sadly walked up to my room.

Laying on my bed, hugging my pillow for something to grip, I felt so alone. I had to deal with this mess on my own. If my dad erased my memory... Again... He doesn't seem to care much about me... Or is it Akito's way of punishing me? I'm a stupid extra cat... So maybe he wants me to suffer for that... Keep me here so he can watch me die inside slowly every day... That must have been it. Somedays I really hated everyone else here. Even though I know it's not their fault.


	12. Chapter 12 Illness

Control Freak

Chapter 12: Illness

*Runa's Point of View*

I sluggishly walked to the kitchen; it was evident that others were at the table talking by the amount of chatter. When I entered, my tired eyes only glanced over at the ones at the table. Hiro, Kisa, Yuki, Ritsu, and Kagura all looked at me as I tiredly went to the counter to make breakfast. They must have been waiting on me.

"You're making something good, right?" Hiro spoke up selfishly. "If it's not good, then I'm not eating it." He crossed his arms as he refused.

"Hiro..." Kisa tried to quiet him softly.

"Oh!" Ritsu nearly jumped. "I'm sorry! I should have made something for everyone!"

"Why didn't you think of that before, stupid?" Hiro glanced at him. Ritsu bowed apologetically.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Stop it, Hiro!" Kagura scolded. Hatsuharu walked in and sat next to Prince Rat.

"Morning..." The cow greeted.

"Morning." Yuki replied. As they went on with that, I began getting things out to cook breakfast. I didn't really want to make breakfast for all of them, but Dad would get on me about it.

"U-um... Do you need any-" Ritsu began to offer, but was cut off by Kagura.

"I'll help!" She stood up. Ritsu went to a corner to drown in his own tears.

"Sorrysorrysorry..."

Momiji hopped in happily. "Good morning everyone!"

"What makes this so good?" Haru looked at him blankly.

"We're all together...!" Kisa said.

"I doubt that's a good thing." Hiro remarked.

"Not if you keep acting that way." The rat had to cut in.

"It is getting annoying..." Hatsuharu grumbled.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Do you mind being quieter? I have a headache." Momiji sat down and gave me a puppy-dog face.

"Duibuqi..." [I'm sorry] He apologized to me in Chinese he had picked up from me.

Kagura aided me with the cooking. "If you wanna go lie down, I can get Ritsu to help." I shook my head.

"Bu keqi." [it's no big deal] I then looked to Kagura before I removed my medical book from the counter. "It's fine."

"Ookaay."

"How was the banquet?" I rubbed my eye as I mixed pancake batter in the bowl.

"The same as it always is." Haru was never descriptive.

Momiji giggled, which made me feel better. "Hari danced!" Kagura smiled as she worked at the stove.

"None of us could keep a straight face."

"I felt bad for him though..." Kisa looked down.

"I didn't laugh..." Ritsu spoke.

"He ignored it all though and didn't mess up." Prince Rat dully added.

"He's probably hiding with Shigure and Ayame in his office." Haru yawned.

"No wonder it's quiet-ish in here." I commented just to say something.

"It's quiet in here because you told us to be because of your stupid headache." Hiro went on, and I just took it.

"Hiro, be nice!" Kisa told him. Haru slapped his head.

"Ow!" Hiro looked to the cow. "I could sue you for child abuse! You want that?!"

"And he could turn black and nearly kill you." Yuki interupted. He sighed. "This is the only time I wish that stupid cat was here."

"Be quiet you guys!" Kagura said to them.

"Shut it Prince Rat," I glared at him. "Stop calling him stupid, you prissy rodent." He looked down at the table.

"Sorry..." Wow an apology? It seemed that he had more of a respect for me than Kyo.

"Are we missing someone...?" Momiji asked.

"Besides Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori, I don't think so."

Kagura began placing food on the table for everyone. "Yeah." Yuki looked away.

Momiji stared at his food when he got his answer. "Oh..."

"What?" I put my hands on my hips. "Prince Rat has nothing to say?"

"... The food looks good." Not exactly what I meant...

"It better be! Runa and I cooked it!" Kagura exclaimed.

"It better be." Well thanks, Haru...

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ritsu rejoined the table. I slowly started to make a tray for Akito, not looking forward to seeing him.

"Ah!" Kagura knew I would be stressed by it and jumped up, "you want me to take that for you?"

"Oh!" Ritsu had to offer as well. "I can do it! I can!"

"Shut up!" Hiro looked annoyed, trying to eat. "She's got legs!"

"No, really it's fine," I lifted the tray, "can one of you go get the other three while I take this?" Kagura ran off before I finished.

"I got iiit!"

Ritsu weeped. "I... I could have..." I shook my head at the craziness here and went off to take Akito his food. This would be a long couple days here...

When I made it to Akito's room, I was surprised to see him standing in the doorway. He stepped out into the hallway, those dark eyes always intimidating me. "Akito...?" I stood confused.

"What?" He snapped. "I can't walk around?"

"Of course you can..." I turned to place the tray in his room. As I carefully put it on his table, he leaned in the doorway.

"... Does Momiji have a sister?" He finally pointed a question at me. I stared a bit surprised.

"Um... I didn't think, but Kyo said..." I started. Akito looked very amused.

"What did Kyo say?"

"That... He has a sister... And she's my best friend..." Why would Akito ask me this? Maybe there's truth to it if he talks about it too... He shook his head.

"He must be lying to you then." He re-entered his dark room and sat down to eat. "Forget I said anything."

"But..." I couldn't just drop it, "Kyo wouldn't lie to me." I knew he wouldn't.

"Doesn't Momiji have a younger sister?" He asked me.

"Yes, but Kyo said Momaji is his sister..."

"He probably assumes that because she looks similar to him," Akito continued on to confuse me, "if they were siblings, then wouldn't they be closer? Around with each other all the time?"

"Kyo said Dad erased my memory of her..." I responded, "apparently a second time."

"Enough," he cut me off there, "didn't I say to forget about it? I'm losing my patience with you."

I looked down, but wouldn't let it go. "But Akito, Kyo wouldn't lie to me."

"Just because you two are cursed by the cat, doesn't mean that you still wouldn't lie to each other." He shot back.

"He has no reason!" I defended my cousin.

"What part of 'forget what I said' do you not understand?!" He lost his patience now. "Just leave!"

I sighed, still looking down at the floor. I could still see from under my bangs. "You enjoy screwing with my mind." I watched him for his reaction.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Kyo must be right if you asked me about it." I said. Why couldn't I just shut my mouth and leave?

"He's not right. Momiji has only one sister and she doesn't know him." He stated. "Unlike you, Momiji actually forgets things." His tone was completely annoyed.

"Why should I?" I idiotically challenged.

"Because you're getting annoying."

I stayed quiet before blowing my bangs out of my face. "Whatever." I turned to leave. When I stepped into the hallway, I pulled the door closed behind me. I noticed Momaji passing through tiredly, her cheeks red. She noticed me and stopped, putting the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Morning..."

I looked at her, trying to remember anything I might know about her. "Hey..." was my short answer as I searched my memory. My head started to ache. Something about her was familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. She looked at me tiredly, and a bit confused, and supported herself against the wall.

"Um..."

"Oh, you don't look so good..." I finally noticed how sick she looked. I stepped over and put my hand on her forehead.

"I'm... Just tired..." She closed her brown eyes and leaned against the wall.

"You should rest..." I helped her support herself enough to stand.

"I... I'm okay..." I started leading her to her room.

"I can make you some soup while you rest." I suggested.

"o...kay..."

"It'll be fine." I assured with a smile as I let her lay on her bed. She closed her eyes, exhausted. Once she was safe in bed, I went back to the kitchen and went right to getting stuff out for some soup. Most of the others were gone from the kitchen by now.

"Hey!" Kagura greeted me, "what's up?"

"Just making soup for Momaji." My stomach growled to remind me I hadn't eaten anything.

"I saved you some breakfast when you're done." Kagura smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks Kagura." She was always so nice to me. Surprising since I would think she'd be competitive for Kyo's attention. If only she was around more often!

"Mhm." When the soup was ready, I brought it to Momaji. When I entered her room, she was looking under her bed. I gave her a questionable look.

"Momaji?" She continued looking, frantic.

"I-I lost something..." She searched. "I-where is it?"

"Lost what?"

"I don't remember... Did I leave it over there..?" She stood to go look, but got dizzy and sat on her bed.

"Careful..." I cautioned, sitting next to her with the warm bowl of soup. "Just rest. It'll be fine." She got back into bed and took the soup.

"Mama used to make soup..." She told me as she ate some. "She made it when she was sad. Soup made her happy."

"I hope it'll make you feel better." I smiled.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked as she ate the soup I prepared just for her. "You never talk to me..."

I paused, "I don't know..." I wasn't sure actually...

"It's just weird..." She continued, "nobody is nice to me like this."

"I can relate.." I said mostly to myself. She nodded. "I'm not sure what all you know about us..." I didn't want to give away the secret if she didn't know.

"I know everything really... I am a part of the family after all."

"Yeah, but..." How could I word it? Just in case...

"But what?" She seemed confused. "I'm an extra, just like you."

"Really?" I looked up with my green eyes, a little surprised to hear that. I wasn't alone!

"Yeah... I thought you knew..." She seemed a bit concerned.

"Maybe I forgot.." I suggested embarrassed, "I keep forgetting things lately."

She nodded and went on to say, "weird things have been happening lately... I always feel like I've lost something... It should be there... But it's gone..."

There was another thing... That just sounded familiar.. But said by a different person, maybe?

"Duibuqi..." [I'm sorry]

"It makes me sad."

"Momiji feels that way too..." I told her, remembering the other source of the words. Could there be some connection? She looked away from me sadly, making me sigh.

"Do you want anything else?" I kindly asked. "I've thought about taking some food to Kyo since he's probably a bit lonely." I wanted some excuse to go see him, even if my father was going to scold me for it.

"No."

"Okay..." I stood up, "feel better soon." My last sentence was said a bit awkwardly, since I was unsure what to say. She laid down and quietly answered.

"Okay..." I went back to the kitchen, set on making some more food and possibly eating some myself. When I entered, Momiji was asleep at the table... Again.

"Momiji, I'm going to go see Kyo for a bit." I softly told him. "Tell Dad I'm shopping or something." I spoke as I got things around to go and ate the breakfast Kagura kindly left for me. He didn't reply, still asleep. I sighed. "Wake up, Bunny."

"Zzz..." I shook my head and decided to pick up my 'brother' and take him to his room. It wasn't too hard to carry him since he was shorter than me, but he was still pretty heavy. Then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Ruuunaaa~!" Oh no... It was the snake.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I was reading a very captivating book when I noticed you stroll by," he started, "so I thought that I should join you... And Momiji!"

I placed Momiji in his bed as he continued to sleep. "Go back to your book or something..."

Ayame patted my head. "Something got you down in the dumps today?"

"Other than the fact you're patting my head?" I gave him a look.

"Mhm!"

"I'm just confused is all." I turned to go.

"Confused with what?" I might as well ask him since he'd probably tell the truth.

"Does Momiji have a sister?" I asked my white haired cousin.

"Hmm..." He thought to himself, "I think he does. He talked about a younger one!"

"No others?" Maybe Kyo was wrong...

"I haven't heard anything- wait!" He thought of something suddenly. "I think he does have another sibling... I haven't met them though... If he has one!" That caught my attention there!

"Could it be Momaji..." I asked myself. Ayame hopped away from me.

"See ya later then!" I watched him leave, and then turned to find someone else. Maybe Shigure could tell me something... When walking past Dad's office, I noticed that's where he was and decided against it. My cat ears caught wind of their conversation, however.

"Why not?!" Shigure complained.

"No." Dad's voice was firm.

"That's not a good enough answer!"

"No."

"It's no fair!" Shigure continued on. "You get to see her all the time and I don't!"

"I do not get to see her all the time. Usually I'm in here." Were they talking about me?

"Well if you put it that way I'll just leave!" Shigure stood and headed for the door.

"Quiet would be nice." Dad commented.

"Fine!" He came out and saw me. "Oh! Hey Runa!"

"What was that about?" I asked him.

He patted my head with that smile on his face. "It's nothing, nothing."

I shook my head. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" He started walking and I followed.

"Does Momiji have a sister?"

"Of course he does!"

"Besides Momo."

"Oh..." There was a long pause. "Nope, I don't think so."

"None of this is making sense..." I couldn't figure this out, "one says he does and another says he doesn't..."

"Who said he did?"

"Kyo... And Kinda Ayame." I wasn't sure if he counted much.

"Well, Ayame doesn't know much and Kyo..."

"Don't even suggest Kyo would lie to me." I said with a glare.

He put his hands up defensively. "I'm just suggesting... That not everyone tells the truth. Why do you need to know anyway?"

"Kyo said Dad erased my memory of my best friend to put it simply." I wanted answers fast.

"Why would your father erase your memory?" He asked me a bit jokingly. "I couldn't see him doing that."

"There's things I don't remember... Like how I cut my arm." Still was thinking on that one.

"I recall you used to sleepwalk when you were younger."

"So you're suggesting I did this in my sleep?" That made no sense to me. He shrugged.

"It's possible. Unless someone attacked you."

"What about Mom?" I questioned. "Dad erased her memory."

Shigure stopped at that one. "That wasn't his choice..."

"Shigure..." I looked right at him, "you wouldn't lie to me, right...?"

He looked back and me and smiled. "I wouldn't." I let my hair get in my face, thinking I should trust him.

"Okay..." Once I answered, he began walking again.

"Anything else you need?"

"No..." I turned. "I'm gonna go out for a while..." I walked away.

"Okay." I walked outside after putting on my coat. I was thankful to be wearing pants today rather than a dress for that warmth. I left the property and walked along the sidewalk, shoving my chilled hands into my pockets. There was still snow on the ground as usual as I made my way to Shigure's house. I knocked on the door and Tohru answered.

"Oh! Hi Runa!" She greeted happily. Her big blue eyes welcomed me.

"Hi Tohru," I gave a small smile, "Kyo around?" She stepped aside to let me in.

"Mhm! He's at the table."

"Thanks." I took off my jacket as I walked in. Tohru followed me in and sat down. Kyo was sitting quietly at the table, glancing at me.

"Hey Kyo..." I greeted a bit awkwardly.

"Hi..." He seemed surprised to see me here.

"Um... What did you come for?" Tohru asked me curiously.

I sighed, unsure how to start. "I just... I don't know what to believe... Anyone here that I trust is saying completely different things..."

"Are you still thinking about Momaji?"

"About what? What's going on?" Tohru looked between the two of us.

"Whenever I ask someone else they say different things."

"Have you tried asking Momiji?" Kyo asked.

"No... He doesn't seem to know her..." He was almost afraid of her...

"Who's his sister supposed to be?" Tohru asked me.

"I thought it was only Momo..." I replied, rubbing my arm. Kyo gave an annoyed sigh.

"I'm telling you it's Momaji. They're both twins. Can't you tell by their names? Momiji. Momaji. And they look similar."

"That is true." Tohru agreed. While all that was true, I was still trying to make sense of it all. I remembered nothing of it.

"Then why is Shigure telling me it's only Momo? This is fucking killing me!" I collapsed to my knees and banged my head on the table, at a loss.

Kyo shook his head. "Why don't you ask Momaji yourself?"

"She barely knows me!"

"You two used to know each other pretty well."

"Damn it!" I repeatedly hit my head against the table, frustrated. This was getting nowhere!

"U-um... Runa?" Tohru spoke up. "I don't think that's good for you..."

"So you don't remember her at all?" Kyo went on, ignoring Tohru and my small tantrum.

"No!" I exclaimed. "One moment I think it's right, then another it's wrong! Ugh, I'd rather be alone in the Cat's Room than deal with all this confusion!" Kyo looked away from me, frustrated.

"So you just need to remember something, right?" Tohru looked at me.

"If there's even anything to remember! Who's screwing with my head and who isn't?!"

"I think if you dig deep enough you can remember something!"

"How?!"

"Kyo?" Tohru looked to him. "Do you remember anything about Moma?"

"I hated her." He grumbled.

"Kyo, if you can think of anything please help me remember!" I nearly pleaded with him. He sighed.

"When I first met the twins, I came back to visit from the dojo. After I met them and Momaji told me she was a rat, then I hated her. I tried to get you to hate her too."

"I..." I thought back for a moment. "Only remember Momiji..."

"Then I wondered where Yuki was. He was being punished for going outside the walls." My cousin continued. "It was Momaji's fault that he was caught."

"It was?" I remembered letting the rat out of that room that day...

"Apparently he ran into Moma before she ever came to the main house." Kyo said. "It was very rainy that day."

"So... If you hate Moma why do you want me to remember her?" I asked him. "Why aren't you trying to make me hate her?"

"Because she's not the same as Yuki... And I never have to deal with her. Plus you always seemed to like her."

*Normal Point of View*

Runa thought for a long while to herself until her eyes were blank. She quietly murmured a sentence. "I'm not allowed to go out there..."

"And didn't Moma pretend to be someone before?" Tohru asked aloud, but went unheard by the female cat.

"But if Akito finds out..." A bit of fear was traced in her voice.

"Are you okay, Runa?" The blue eyed girl asked, a bit concerned.

"What's a park...?" Runa didn't seem to hear anything outside of her mind. The memory of her first day out of the Sohma gates took control for the moment.

"Ruunaa?"

"She's probably remembering something.." Kyo stated. Runa blinked her green eyes a little when they came back to life. She nearly fell over as if she suddenly forgot how to sit up.

"Wha-?"

"You okay?" Tohru asked the girl.

Runa rested her head on the table. "I'm fine, Moma... Just don't tell Dad."

"Moma? I'm not Moma..." Kyo just shook his head at this.

Runa quietly mumbled to herself. "Liang zhi laohu... Liang zhi laohu..." She was tired and maybe even a little lost.

"Um... Kyo?" The blue eyes of Tohru worriedly looked to the orange haired boy. "She's starting to scare me..."

"Damn..." He cursed. "If she stays brain-dead like this, then we're screwed."

"... Runa...?" Tohru hesitantly called.

"..."

"Ummm what should we do?"

"How the heck should I know?!"

"Moma..." The girl mumbled sadly, "don't cry..."

"I wonder what exactly she's remembering..." Tohru thought aloud.

"Akito..." Runa tensed. "please don't hurt Moma... It's not her fault.." Her hands balled into fists, making her knuckles turn white.

"I wonder how long it'll take." Kyo said impatiently. As if on cue, the girl jumped and fell backwards onto her back, looking shocked and afraid. Tohru quickly stood up.

"Runa?!" While Tohru freaked out, Kyo watched confused.

*Runa's Point of View*

I looked around the room quickly. It wasn't the dark room I thought I was in. I sighed, relieved, and laid back on the floor. "Okay... I don't wanna go through that again." That was not fun for one moment.

"So you remember now?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, I do," I replied angrily, "and I can't believe he did that to me again!" I sat up, furious with my father.

"It's not right." Tohru sat back down. I stood up and grabbed my coat, pulling it over me.

"I'm done with this." I was through with my own father doing this to me. Something had to be done, even if I was kicked out of the house.

"What are you gonna do now?" Kyo looked over.

"Don't you think you should rest? I can get you something!" Tohru frantically offered.

"I don't know, but I'm doing something!" I stormed out of the house. Wasn't sure what I'd do, but I was sure I'd think of something. My cousin ran out after me.

"Hey! You can't just run off like that!" He crossed his arms to keep warm, as he left his jacket in the house.

"I need to put a stop to this with or without your help, Kyo!" I yelled. "You have no idea what this is like!"

"So?!" He shouted back at me. "How are you gonna fix things if you're the only one that remembers?! And how are you gonna tell Hatori how you remembered? Yuki and I aren't supposed to know anything still!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know!" I shut my mouth after that and looked down, upset. I stayed quiet for a while as we stood in the winter air.

"Why the heck is this happening..." I let my hair hide my face, "why is my own father the reason why I want to hurt myself..." I had cut myself with a pocket-knife because of him...

"I don't know... I don't know anything about this..." He shivered.

"I can't live in that house knowing he did this." He has repeatedly done this to me... And for what reason?

"You're gonna have to though." I stood quietly, nothing to reply with. I rubbed my arms when the icy wind chilled me to the bone. Kyo shivered again. "Damn, it's cold out here!"

I sighed and let go of my ideas to confront my dad. "Okay..."

"You gonna stay for lunch?" My cousin asked me. It was a nice offer, but I wasn't sure I could accept it. As much as I wanted to...

"I don't know..." I looked up hoping he would understand. "The others probably expect me to cook lunch and Moma is sick..." Momaji was the more important of the two matters. Even if she didn't remember me right now, I wanted to be sure I was there for her when she needed me. She was there for me when I didn't remember her, so maybe this will be returning the favor.

"Okay."

"Thanks though, Kyo." I gave him a hug that he probably didn't want, but oh well. "Tell Tohru if she wants some fish cakes, I still have some left over." I gave a false smile as if everything was just fine. I pulled away to see his faint blush, laughing a little. "Or if you want them, have Tohru come get them."

"Okay." He was a bit uncomfortable or embarrassed, couldn't tell which. But I found it cute.

"See you later?" I hopefully asked.

"Mhm!" He turned and started walking back to the house, anxious to get back inside where it was warm. I let my smile disappear as I headed back home. I just wanted to ignore the fact that anything was wrong. It would be easy enough to avoid my father anyways.

Upon entering my home, a familiar bunny ran up to me, putting his hands on his hips. "Where were you?!" He exclaimed, trying to play the role of the parent.

I jumped out of surprise, thinking he was actually serious. "What do you mean?!"

"You weren't here earlier!" Momiji was so overdramatic about this. "And it's lunchtime and there's no food!"

"I'll get on that, okay?" Gosh, the only thing I was good for around here was to cook and do chores.

"Mhm!" He smiled. "I'm hungry." I just ruffled that blond hair of his and went to the kitchen, which was basically my designated work room. Only time my absence was noticed was when food wasn't on the table at the right time. Momiji sat at the table and watched me make lunch for everyone. It was a bit more work when I was making lunch for the entire zodiac.

"So where did you go?" He curiously asked me.

"A walk." I simply answered. I went to place the food on the table and paused to look at Momiji. "Call the others in before touching the food." He pouted and went to get them as I made a tray for the head of the family. "Hopefully he won't bite my head off for being late." I rolled my eyes. Momiji came in with the others and they sat down at the table to enjoy their meal. Must've been nice to do nothing and have meals together while I ran around to make that all possible for them. I took the tray to Akito's room, thinking these envious thoughts. A part of my curse I guess was to serve all the others before serving myself, since I was less important.

When I entered he was just sitting. Without a word I advanced to the table and placed the tray down. He looked over at me with a bored expression, but I paid him no attention as I poured his tea for him quietly.

"You seem different today." He commented. I said nothing. He raised an eyebrow at me, expecting me to answer him. I sat the teapot down with a light clink. "Lunch is late today," He spoke again, "care to explain?"

"Went on a walk." I replied simply.

"Did Hatori let you out of the house?"

"He doesn't know I was out." I wasn't going to make up lies I would get caught eventually.

"Not obeying your father anymore?"

"He won't notice."

"So you remembered something then." I didn't reply. "Whatever," he put his hands up, "I already can tell you know."

"Not that it matters, Akito." I kept my tone level and calm.

"I have no part in it." He denied being connected to whatever this mess was.

"Why should I trust that?" I questioned.

"Because it's the truth. It's up to you if you want to believe it or not."

"It doesn't matter," I stood, "do you need anything else?"

"No." I left the room. Everyone was still eating at the table, having small conversations. I paused when I entered, thinking of how nice it'd be if I would be welcome to join them.

"Hey Runa!" Kagura greeted. "You gonna eat?"

I rubbed my arm and nervously looked away. "I don't know, I have other chores to do."

"Okay."

"If you haven't eaten, then you should." Hatsuharu advised. I wanted to, but I was so hesitant to sit with them. When I finally sat down at the table, Momiji hopped up and spun around to get me some food. He twirled back over and sat the plate in front of me.

"Is all the spinning neccassary?" Hiro asked him.

"I can spin if I want to!" Momiji shot back, actually sounding aggrivated. "If you have a problem with it you can just leave!"

"... What the heck is your problem?!"

Momiji just sat back down and continued eating his own food. I started eating my food, feeling a little happier that I could eat it while it was still warm. I ignored the conversations as I quietly ate what I could off my plate. Once I was finished eating, I stood up so I could check on Momaji. I decided I would worry about dishes later.

She was still on her bed, hugging her legs when I got there. I knocked on the open door. "Come in.." She still said a little weakly. I entered.

"You feeling better, Moma?"

"A little I guess."

"That's good." She nodded as I sat down. I tried thinking of what to say. I didn't want to try making her remember me suddenly... It might cause problems...

"How are you feeling...?" She asked hesitantly.

"Uh, fine..." I responded awkwardly.

"You just seem... Different today." She noticed too.

"Heh," I wasn't sure how to respond, "not the first time I've heard that."

She looked away. "Sorry."

"No, you're fine," I changed the subject, "if you're feeling up to it, maybe we can go out for a while."

"That would be nice." She replied with a sweet smile.

"Okay." I smiled too.

"Is it still cold outside?"

"Mhm." I stood and stretched. Momaji stood and pushed the hair out of her face; her hair was always so pretty.

"Walking around would be fun." She was still Momaji. Just missing her memories.

"I'll see if Momiji will come too." I suggested.

"Momiji?" She looked confused. "Why?"

"He needs some time away from home too."

"... Okay..." She was a bit nervous. "We're going out of the Sohma house...?"

"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged. "Dad won't notice."

She pulled her jacket on. "Okay..." I went off to find Momi.

"Oh, Momiijii~" I called through the house. Moma followed me to Momiji's room as I poked my head in, "wode didi shi nali?" [my little brother is where?]

"Hm?" He looked up.

"Wanna come to the park?" I asked.

"Sure... But in winter?" He questioned me.

"I thought you liked snow." He got up to grab his coat.

"I do."

"Then come on." I walked out of the room and he ran after me. When he nearly ran into Moma, he backed away a little, unsure. Momaji zipped up her jacket. "Come on." I smiled and pulled on my coat.

"Okay..." Momiji became shy. I led the twins out of the Sohma house. Momiji walked beside me the whole time, while his sister trailed off behind. If I was gonna carry through with an idea, I'd have to get them to be okay for a while by themselves. I picked up some snow, looking over the glittery white. "What are we gonna do at the park?" Momiji spoke up.

"You're the one normally naming all the possibilities, Bunny!" I threw my snowball at him, hoping to start a fun time.

"Aaah!" He threw some back. "That's not nice!" Momaji smiled as I went after him laughing. She sat on a swing and watched me chase her twin around. "Aaah! Noooo!" I hugged him and spun him around a few times. Moma looked down when Momi started giggling.

I whispered to Momiji, "I'm gonna go get Moma next." He gave an evil fit of giggles as I formed another snowball. "Oh Momaajii~" I called before flinging it towards her.

"Heyy!" She kicked snow at me, "that's not nice!"

"You need a hug too?" I smirked and started after her. She put her hands out to protect herself.

"Nooo!" I wrapped her in a big hug.

"Why are you so happy today Runa?" Momiji asked, "you're usually not like this..."

"I don't know." I gave a smile.

"It's strange..." Momaji added.

I stopped smiling. "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know..." I sighed and sat on the frozen ground, Momiji following suit.

"I just want you guys to be happy..." I said sadly.

Momiji smiled. "I'll be happy for you!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Can you guys wait here while I stop at the store real quick?" I hoped they would.

"... Okay." Moma agreed finally.

"Thanks." I ran off quickly. I went as quickly as I could down the sidewalk, going into the building I remember from that one time I entered in my childhood. It was just as I remembered it. I took the way I recalled Momaji led me to the elevator. I clicked the button and it lit up in greeting as it took me up to the correct floor. When the door opened I walked through the hall, coming to that door. I knocked on it.

"Come in." I heard his voice. I entered hesitantly to see him at his desk. He briefly looked up and went back to typing. "You don't have an appointment."

"No... I'm Momaji and Momiji's friend..." I was hoping he could spare some time for them. He looked up at me again and looked me over, not quite recognizing me.

"Oh, I've seen you before haven't I?"

"Once... And I have a favor to ask you for them..." I rubbed my arm. "I hope you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you had any marzipan. They love that and could use the happiness it brings them..." I felt so weird asking a stranger for help. "I'm sorry to trouble you because I don't know if you even talk to them anymore..."

"I don't have any..." He said. "We give it all to Momo now."

I looked down. "Oh... Okay..." There went that plan... "I was hoping you could help because they really need some happiness... I worry about them a lot." All that was the truth; they were like my siblings. "Thanks for your time, sir..." I turned to leave, saddened.

But he stood. "What's wrong with them?" He was concerned for his children. I knew he was.

"I... Don't know how to say it..." I was worried how he would handle the truth of it all. He looked at me confused.

"Maybe I can buy them something from the store?" He didn't seem to know how to show he cared, but he was trying. It was more than what my dad could do.

I shook my head. "They... Don't know each other."

"What?"

"My... My dad... The man you dealt with in erasing your wife's memory..." I started, having a hard time letting my father be the one to blame. "He erased their memories of each other... I'm so sorry... I'm trying to fix it."

"Oh... So you're trying to get them to remember...?"

I nodded. "Can... You think of anything that might work...?" I was hoping he could help me so very much. "Momaji doesn't even remember me..." If one person should be able to help them, it should be their own father... Who should care about them just as much as his youngest child.

"Ask... Ask Momaji why she didn't spend New Year's with me..." He looked torn by that. I only sighed.

"Sir... I know you care about both of them a lot... But just the rejection of their mother and how little you pay attention to them hurts her." I looked up at him, searching for understanding. "It hurts all of us when the first people in the world that should love us ignores us or rejects us. I can understand that much."

He sat back down, annoyance evident on his face. "I love Momiji... But Momaji...? I can't even touch her... How can I love something I can't hold? It's impossible."

I balled my hands into fists. "Then why do you care if she wanted to spend New Year's with you?" I held the anger back that wanted me to just scream. "To ask her that when you don't love her is a slap in her face."

"I wanted to spend it with HER. I was trying to make everything up to her but she still didn't want to." He tried to defend himself, but my eyes didn't give any understanding. "It's not like I'm completely forgetting about her."

I shook my head, staring straight at him with cold eyes. "No. It's worse. I'm sorry to waste your valuable time, sir." I turned, stalked out, and shut the door hard enough to make the wall shudder. I exited the building quickly with my heated footsteps. "Dammit..." I muttered under my breath.

I entered the store, still holding back my anger. I couldn't believe it. All this time I thought he loved Momaji. I continuously told her to give him a chance; I was wrong. I was completely wrong about him. I stomped through the isles to find some random thing to buy. The only thing I could think of to try was to get some candy for them. They still loved candy, no matter what kind it was.

I bought some sweet candy and wrapped it in colorful paper, along with the picture I had of us. I could give it to them as a New Year's present. I went back to the twins, holding the wrapped present behind my back. Momiji was playing in the snow, while Momaji was sitting on a swing.

I forced a huge smile for them. "Guess who I got a present for?"

Momiji stood up excitedly. "Mee?!" Momaji smiled. I brought them closer and presented them their poorly wrapped present.

"Happy New Year's." I smiled at both, hoping so much this would work on the inside. Momiji tore it open upon contact with it.

"Candyy!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Thanks." Moma picked up the picture when it caught her eye. I watched her face hopefully for any sign she remembers.

*Momaji's Point of View*

I stared at the picture that was hidden in with the candy. I saw me, Momiji, and Runa all on the front porch... But I didn't remember this at all. "Where did you get this?" I asked her. "I don't remember taking it..."

"Let me see!" Momiji poked his head over my shoulder to get a peek of it. "I don't remember it either!"

"We took it the first year you moved in with us." Runa thought a moment. "Who's in the forest strolling?"

"What?" Momiji stared at her confused and I smiled.

"The birds and the bees sing Momiji." I joined in.

"The frogs in the pond are calling!" Runa continued.

"Momiji, yes it's true!" He only stared at us

"The trees raise their leaves all together."

"Who needs the sun when we've got you!" We giggled and Runa looked at him.

"Momiji...?"

*Runa's Point of View*

Momiji crossed his arms. "It's a stupid song. Why the heck is my name in it?"

Momaji shook her head and laughed. "I don't remember."

"... Sorry." I looked away. It was terrible that Momiji didn't even remember the song he made up... He got up and walked off away from us, leaving me depressed.

"Where did you hear that song?" Moma asked.

I paused. "We should head back..."

She stood up. "Okay..." I headed back with her, quiet. I was right next to her, and yet so far away because she didn't know me or her brother. Speaking of her brother, he kept his distance as he followed behind.

"I... Feel like I should apologize about something..." My friend spoke.

"Like what?" I asked, terribly sad from my failed attempt.

"I... Don't know... I feel that you..." She tried explaining, "were trying to do something, but I just didn't appreciate it enough..."

I looked at the ground. "Was only trying to make my friends happy." Which I was... But I didn't quite make it.

She stopped and stared straight ahead, wide-eyed, and catching me off-guard. "That's... Right... It makes sense now..." Was she really remembering? "You... You're my best friend..." She blinked and looked at me, "you were trying to get me to remember that!" In an instant I looked up and hugged her, not believing that she knows me. She giggled. "You were afraid of the sidewalk!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I was! I was afraid of the sidewalk!" I was practically screaming it by now, nearly crying for joy. She laughed.

"I'm... I'm so sorry... He did it again..." I sadly apologized.

"... Again?"

"He did it to me and Momi... And Momi won't remember..."

"Who's Momi?" She asked. "Oh! Momiji?"

I nodded. "Your twin, Moma!"

She looked at me completely confused. "Twin?" She laughed. "I don't think that's possible!"

I took a hold of her shoulders and looked straight at her. "I'm serious, Momaji."

Her smile completely vanished as she stared at me surprised. "I... I don't know him. If he was my twin then I would know.. Right?"

"My father erased your memory of him." It was a bit ironic that I was serious like him.

"Hatori...? He... He's never erased..." She looked at me confused. "A twin...?" She put a hand to her head.

"Please listen."

*Momaji's Point of View*

I looked at my friend confused. Nothing was making any sense. How could I have a twin? I would know if I did! I held my freezing hand on my burning forehead and sighed.

"I... Am listening."

Runa was staring at me as if she could make me see what she saw. She was entirely serious, "Momiji is your twin. I don't know why you don't remember. That song was made up by you two."

I shook my head rapidly, making me a little dizzy. "If we were related then I would know! I'd remember especially if he was my twin! How could we have made up that song if we've never talked?"

"You didn't remember me and I didn't remember you for days." Her green eyes were much like Hatori's.

I looked at her, tears running down my face. Why was I crying? Momiji's blank stare flashed into my head. I felt myself sinking to the ground, then darkness.

*Runa's Point of View*

She passed out! I stood there a moment, surprised that she went down like that. I kneeled down by her to try getting her up off the ground; I wasn't sure if I could carry her all the way back home. She wasn't as short as Momiji..

Momiji ran up. I had forgotten he was there. He was crying. "What happened?" He rubbed his eyes.

Why was he crying? I wasn't sure how to explain this. "She passed out..." I picked up my friend and tried standing, hoping I could manage the whole walk.

Just as I picked her up she transformed into a rat. That made things easier... But she'd freeze out here if I didn't get her home. I picked up her clothes and wrapped her up with them, carefully cradling her closely. Momiji followed as we began walking back. He kept rubbing the tears from his eyes.

As I walked, holding my friend close to me, I tried to think of a way to fix things. I didn't want my two best friends hurt over this. It was all stupid.

"She's a rat..." Momiji broke the silence.

"Yes..." We got to the gate.

"Should Hatori see her...?"

"If only to show him what he's doing to us."

Momiji looked at me confused. "What is he doing to us? I don't understand... He hasn't done anything..."

I walked in with him. "You'll understand soon." I started walking to his office.

Momiji walked off in the opposite direction, probably to his room. I peeked into the office, looking to see if anyone else was around. My father sat at his desk, tapping his pen, and reading some papers. I entered.

"We need to talk."

He looked up. "Why are you holding clothes?"

I uncovered Momaji from the bundle of clothes. "Because you keep doing this to us."

He looked back down at his desk and dropped his pen, suddenly seeming stressed. "Who else has remembered?"

"I'm not saying because it isn't important." I stated.

"Why did you take Momaji out of the house? Especially since she's sick?"

"I'm not the smartest." I replied. "That doesn't matter though."

"It does matter if she becomes my responsibility." He answered a little coldly.

"So erasing memories makes your difficult life so much easier?" I tried to match his tone, but not quite.

"No. It only helps if nobody remembers." He looked away.

"It needs to stop."

"There's nothing to stop now."

I sighed frustrated. "I don't want to stay here if you want to take my friend from me."

"I erased your memory because you were getting too stressed.. I only did that to help you."

"You're only making stress!" I snapped.

"It's also because you worry too much about the twins. It's not your fault they're separated so there's no use in fixing it." His voice remained calm and cold.

"They're my best friends!" I shot back. "Wouldn't you worry about your friends?"

"Ayame and Shigure? There's not much to worry about with them. They're both uncontrollable, but they aren't stupid."

"Momiji and Momaji should know each other."

He sat back in his chair. "It's Momaji's fault this all happened. This is her punishment."

"Punishment," I repeated sarcastically, "it's punishing me and Momiji too."

"Then you should speak to Momaji about it." He dismissed. It was like nothing was ever his fault.

"It's not her fault. You justify everything you do by pointing at someone else."

"And you accuse people before gathering facts."

"What else is there to know?"

"There is so much to the story that you don't know. You act as if you have a large part in it but you actually have very little to do with it. Instead of asking the main person, you decide to point fingers at me." He raised his voice now, slightly.

I stared at him. What could I say? Normally I'd think of something, but I couldn't think of anything.

"You should put Momaji back in her bed before she transforms." He stood up and walked over to the outside door, sliding it open a little.

"... Fine..." I walked out and to Momaji's room, placing her gently on her bed. I felt bad that I couldn't do much about this.

The little rat curled up into a ball and sighed. I was a bit stupid to take her outside like this... A loud poof sounded through the room as Momaji returned to normal. She quickly sat up and pulled the covers close.

"What? What happened!?" She asked, surprised.

"You passed out when we were out walking." I answered, glancing away."I'm sorry, that's my fault."

"Oh... It's okay." She smiled a little embarrassed. "I shouldn't have agreed to go.."

"I just made you stressed out there..." I felt guilty.

"It's fine!" She continued to smile. "I had fun."

I looked a bit surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Mhm!"

She had fun out there? Normally it's hard to have fun with me anymore. I'm too much like Dad, dangit.

"What's wrong..? You look like something's bothering you."

"It just sounds strange that you had fun with me." I avoided the topic to avoid any stress for her. "I'm a bit boring."

Her smile got bigger. "You weren't like that when we were little."

"Yeah, but that was before..." I stopped.

She looked at me confused. "Before what?"

"Before I forgot you..."

"Oh... Yeah."

"And now I'm boring and trying to focus on studying stuff..."

"You're starting to act more like Hatori." She smiled as she laid back down.

"Not sure that's a good thing..."

"Hmm... Well.. It depends.."

"Depends on what?" I asked.

"If you still like him... Maybe just a little. He is your dad after all.. And you don't act like him as much. You're more like Kana though. Or at least that's what Hatori says."

"I wouldn't know."

She curled back up into a ball and sighed again. "Sometimes you act like him."

"Like how? Besides being boring..." I was curious.

"I'm... Not sure.. It's just that.. I guess you're just as serious sometimes.. And you care about others." She smiled.

"I guess..."

She laughed a little. "That didn't help much."

"Oh well..." I smiled a little.

She smiled and yawned.

"You want anything?" I offered and leaned in the doorway.

"No."

"Alright. I'll leave you alone now." I rubbed my arm, a bit awkward.

"Okaaay."


	13. Chapter 13 Trying

Control Freak

Chapter 13: Trying

*Runa's Point of View*

I sat down at the table with Momaji on that early morning. My friend pulled her jacket on closer and shivered. She still hadn't gotten over that cold. I grabbed a blanket and put it around her shoulders.

"It's freezing today." She commented. She obviously didn't like winter.

I gave a small smile to my friend. "I can make you some soup." It was nice that we knew each other again. But we still had a problem... The twins didn't know each other.

Moma smiled brightly, acting somewhat like Bunny again. "That sounds yummy!"

Yuki walked in the door. "I'm leaving, okay?"

I looked up at him. "You wanna take any leftovers to Tohru and Kyo?" I was offering mainly for those two, rather than him.

"No. Tohru would feel like she needs to give something back." He declined.

"Okay..." Momaji paused. "Are you taking Shigure with you?"

"No," the rat replied, "he's staying longer."

"Why?" I asked. I wanted that dog gone out of this house. That liar...

"Probably to bug Hatori." He answered. "My 'brother' already left though." He spoke with an annoyed tone.

"Fine by me." I crossed my arms.

"Brother...?" Moma looked confused.

Yuki waved, not seeming to hear Moma speak. "See you later then." He left, not wanting to talk about Ayame. If he did hear her.

I stood and went to the counter, starting to make some soup. "I hope that dog leaves soon." I remarked.

"Why?" Momaji asked. "You don't like Shigure?"

"He lied to me when I asked him about you."

"Hm... Maybe he didn't wanna cause any trouble..."

"He did it easily as if it was nothing." I stared at the pot as I cooked.

"Hmm..." She hummed as if she knew.

Ritsu was hanging on the door now. "I... Um... I'm gonna leave now, so..."

"Okay, bye Ritsu." Momaji said.

"Zaijian." [Bye]

"O-okay..." Ritsu left.

"Gonna be so much quieter here." I was relieved at that. My friend nodded as Haru and Kisa walked in.

"Hiro already left." Hatsuharu stated.

"Sorry about him..." Kisa apologized, "he gets that way sometimes."

I waved it off. "Meiguanxi." [No problem]

The cow bowed. "Thanks for having us." Kisa smiled and Momaji smiled back.

"Anytime," I gave a smile, "feel free to visit whenever." I was hoping not often though.

Haru nodded. "Bye."

"Bye bye." They left together.

"Now where's Kagura? Did she already leave?" I frowned a little.

"I haven't seen her..." Momaji said.

I sighed. "Oh well..." I turned back to the stove. Moma shivered again. "Gosh Moma, I hope soup makes you feel better."

She smiled. "Me too!" I went and got a bowl out. "Is that everyone then?" She asked as I poured some soup into the bowl.

"I think so." I put it in front of her.

"You sure...? It feels like there's someone else..."

"Besides us, it's just my dad, Shigure, and Momi."

"Momi?" That's right... She doesn't know him... I thought she remembered at one point? Or maybe I just didn't convince her enough.

"That's something we need to talk to my dad about."

"Why?"

"Momiji is your brother." She shook her head. "He erased your memory!" I pressed on.

"We've already been through this," Momaji said, "he erased my memory of you. This Momiji kid has nothing to do with it."

I sighed. "We need to talk to my dad about this."

She shook her head annoyed. "After soup?"

I went back to the counter. "Fine. I need to take a tray anyways." I poured some soup for Akito and placed it on his tray, picking up the tea kettle as well.

"That's my job. I can do it."

"You have a cold right now," I said to her firmly, "just eat your soup."

"But it's my job!" Momaji stressed. "He expects me to be there!"

"Well he can slap me for being a doctor." I said sternly. Momaji stared down at the table grumpily. She pouted as I left he room. I went to Akito's room and knocked.

"Come in." I entered, walking over to the table. He watched me as I poured his tea for him. I must've looked pretty serious. He made no comment. The silence was odd, but I wasn't complaining. That made things easier. I finished and left.

When I re-entered the kitchen, Momaji was holding her head up with a fist while eating her soup. I pulled out my book, deciding to take advantage of the quiet. Did I really want to be a doctor? Not sure what else I could do...

Momaji finished her soup. "Soup makes me warmer!"

"That's good." I flipped the page, focusing on it.

She tapped her fingers on the table, looking downward at it. "I lied when I said soup made Mama happy... I don't know why I said it."

"Oh..." I looked down at the text. The letters mixed together for a second and I blinked; my vision refocused and I continued reading, thinking nothing of it.

"I died yesterday."

"Sorry.." I apologized absent-mindedly. "That's my fault."

My book was snatched away and Momaji stood. "You're not even paying attention!"

I crossed my arms. "Yes I am."

"What did I last say?!"

I paused to think... I sighed. "Sorry..."

"Stop reading." She closed the book.

"You took my book anyways." I stated the obvious. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Let's do something fuun!"

"... Like what?" I questioned. She must have been feeling better now.

"I dunno..." She placed my book down. I glanced at it, tempted to open it back up. Suddenly it slid off the table. "Nothing that involves reading." Momaji added.

"Alright then," I stood, "then we'll go talk to my dad."

"... Really?"

I started dragging her. "Come on."

"Okay..." I took her to my dad's office.

"Come on, Hari!" Shigure's voice was heard. "You can't be like this all your life!" When we entered, Dad was arranging papers at his desk.

"Weren't you leaving?" He asked him. More like reminded him.

"No! Not until you get a girl Hari!" Shigure exclaimed.

"You're going to be here a long time then."

"What the hell?" I asked angrily. He was suggesting to replace my mother?!

"It's true, isn't it Runa?" Shigure looked to me. "You need a womanly influence!" I paused, taken off-guard by that and looked away. I convinced myself it wasn't the time to worry about a mother. Moma just stared at him oddly. My father shook his head.

He laughed. "You come into our conversations at the wrong times!"

"I'd slap you for suggesting for him to replace my mother," I took a calming breath, "but that's not why I'm here."

"What is it?" Dad asked, looking up. Shigure quieted.

"I don't care what you say about it, but things need to be fixed." I crossed my arms.

"What are you talking about?" My father asked.

"Yeah Runa.." Momaji spoke up, pulling her small blanket around her shoulders.

"About Momaji and Momiji."

"What about us?!" Momaji burst out. "We have nothing to do with each other!"

"Maybe you should go sit down Momaji." Dad suggested.

I sighed frustrated. "You're twins."

She shook her head. "We have NOTHING to do with each other!"

I slapped my forehead and looked at the two adults in the room. "Tell her!"

Why was she being like this?

Shigure smiled and shook his head as my father stared at me sternly. "What's there to tell?" Shigure asked me.

"You're both awful." I glared at them.

"Are you okay, Runa?" Momaji asked me as if I had suddenly gotten sick. "If I had a twin then I would know it!"

"Exactly!" Shigure agreed.

"What is wrong with you people?!" I shouted. "And you wonder why I cut myself?!" My father looked away with anger and frustration. Moma just shook her head.

"If you don't tell her I'll..." I stopped, trying to think of something.

"You'll what?" Dad dared me to say something.

"I'll leave and won't come back this time..." I looked away, actually afraid of doing that. I was so lost the first time...

Shigure laughed, seeming to enjoy every minute of this. "You're such a child!"

"You're being ridiculous." My father shook his head.

"What's wrong with them knowing each other?!" I demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Shigure continued to play dumb.

Momaji covered her ears and practically screamed. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I stopped talking.

"You're making things complicated." Shigure remarked. Moma kept her head covered and stared at the floor. I watched her sadly, feeling powerless. My father continued to shake his head at the scene I just caused.

I whispered quietly, "control freak..."

"Maybe you two should go." Shigure was unaffected. "We were having a conversation."

I looked out the window quietly. Why were we controlled so much? It wasn't right...

"Why don't you, Runa?" My father was perfectly fine with Shigure's idea. I ignored him. "Runa."

I sighed. "I hate this place."

"Don't... Don't say that..." Moma spoke up.

"Why not?"

She shook her head. "I..."

"That's what I thought. " I looked away.

"No... I don't want you to leave again.." Moma pleaded. "I don't want to have to find you again..." I stayed quiet a while until I finally went outside. I sat on the porch, sad. I heard my friend's footsteps behind me.

"Can I sit?" She asked.

"You shouldn't be out here." I didn't want her outside.

"So?" She plopped down next to me.

"Momaji you're sick," I said a bit too coldly, "go back inside."

"No," she said stubbornly, "I don't wanna."

I glared at her, angry from earlier. "Momaji!"

"But Ruuuunaaaa!" She stopped and gazed at the snow. "I don't wanna..." I looked away. Was I going to end up like my dad? "That was weird..." She commented. I stayed quiet and she shook her head. "Why do you call Momiji your little brother?"

"Because..." I started, "during the time I didn't know you he was all I had..."

She kicked her feet, seeming a little irritated. "Oh..."

"Why do you ask...?" I glanced over.

"I don't know..." She stared at the snow. "It just seemed like Momiji was your brother."

I sighed. "I wish I could really say that... That was one thing I could always envy about you two..." I stopped. "Forget I said that..."

"I..." She shook her head.

"I wished I had a brother or sister..." She smiled at me. "Before you two came, I was alone most the time and didn't know how to act around others."

"You were very shy." Moma commented.

"I was kept away from kids other than others of the zodiac..."

"Yeah, makes sense." My friend said. "Papa kept me and Momi in separated schools."

I stared at her shocked. "Did you just say you and Momi?"

"What?" She looked back at me. "... I did...?"

"Do you remember...?" I hopefully asked.

"I... Don't know..."

I sighed. "I wish you would..."

*Momaji's Point of View*

I hugged my knees to my chest and slightly shivered. Why do I have to remember this? It can't be true...

"I wish I would too..." The words came out of my mouth.

Runa thought for a while, her hand messing with the beads on her ankle. She didn't say much, seeming defeated.

"It just doesn't seem right at all when I think of him as my brother... But.. There's always that nagging feeling of something missing..."

"What would feel right then...?" She asked looking downcast. "Can you think of anything?"

"He's not around anymore... I guess if he was around more then I wouldn't feel that way anymore.. But when you two are together it just makes me feel angry.." I looked down at the snow.

"I'm sorry... That's how it's been for a long time..."

"Oh... I don't like it. Everything is just strange."

"I feel like there was something I could have done..." The beads made clink noises as her fingers played with them. "Sometimes I wonder if being Momiji's 'older sister' is the right thing. In a sense it helped him at least... But it feels wrong for me to do that."

I shook my head angrily. "It is wrong because I'm Momiji's older sister!" She had always treated Momiji like he was her brother. It was wrong. It always annoyed me. "It always bugs me that instead of remembering me, he treats you like his sister. It should be me.."

Her green eyes blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry... Momaji..." She had nothing else to say, and only stared at me.

I looked away. "It's fine I guess. At least I remember now..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry I was selfish like that..." She stretched the string on her ankle bracelet a little, not even noticing. Her bangs hid her eyes from me.

"Forget about it." I shook my head a little angry. I wasn't mad about Runa. I was mad about Hatori.

"So now what?" She reached down to touch the snow on the ground. "We'll probably forget each other again..."

"I don't want to!" I stood up. "We should stand up to Hatori. I'm sick of all this physically and mentally."

"I've tried Momaji." She answered dully. "It doesn't work."

"Well this time I actually know about Momiji."

"So?" She didn't seem enthused.

"So what?" I said irritated. "I'm not gonna let this happen again!"

"That's what I said last time!" She snapped. "We can't do anything about it! Do you have any idea how much I tried?!"

"I'm trying with or without you!" I stomped out towards Hatori's office.

She sighed loudly and got up, quickly coming after me. She caught up to me, crossing her arms and looking at me seriously. "If we don't push it maybe it won't happen again."

I looked at her. "Are you serious? We've been doing that this whole time! I'm sick of it!"

"I was saying the same thing and I couldn't do anything about it!" She shouted back.

"I don't care! I'm doing something!" I kept walking.

"What are you gonna do?!"

"I don't know!"

"Exactly!"

"I don't care!" I walked back into the room.

"...What's all the yelling about?" Shigure asked.

"Nothing is gonna happen, Momaji!" Runa exclaimed.

"I don't care!"

"What now?" Hatori asked a little annoyed.

"I'm sick of this, Hatori!" I screamed.

"Momaji, nothing works!" Runa still shouted at me, desperate to get through to me.

*Runa's Point of View*

Momaji turned on me and screeched, "SHUT UP! I can't do this anymore!"

My father was calm of course. "Momaji, calm down. You're being hysterical." I could only stare at her as she fell apart at the seams. Momaji was always sweet... But this wasn't the case. I was upset about everything too, but I was pretty much done fighting it. There was nothing we could do about it.

"There's nothing left for you to take from me!" She continued her rant. "You took my parents from me! You took my brother, my TWIN from me! You took my friends AND my own memory from me! There's nothing else now."

Shigure stayed silent as my dad glared back at my friend. "I didn't take anything from you," he coldly stated, "they were just forgotten. There's a difference."

"But why...?" I asked him. What really gave him the right...?

Moma clenched her fists, enforcing my question. "Why?! Why did you do this?!"

"I don't have much of a choice." He stood his ground. "When you have this kind of ability you don't get the choice to erase certain memories. I think you're forgetting that YOU were the reason all of this started. It's because of YOU that I have to erase memories over and over again."

"But that was a long time ago!" She defended herself. "I've learned by now!"

"Have you really?" His harsh glare remained on her. "If we go on doing the same things year after year, then I don't think you've learned at all."

I glared over at Shigure. "What the heck is going on?"

He looked back at me with a small smirk on his face. "What do you mean?"

"What is he talking about?!" Was he REALLY trying to make me angry now?

"It's because of you I have to constantly fix everything." Dad and Momaji were still going at it.

"Calm down now," Shigure told me leisurely, "a long time ago Momaji was assigned to take care of poor sick Akito- oh I'm sure you've heard this story before, haven't you?" Why did this matter?

"So what?" I asked. "Dad wasn't here one day, so Momaji took care of him." I crossed my arms.

"Oh! But Momaji didn't take care of him, right?" Shigure went on. "She was busy playing around with you two."

"Sorry, my memory is too screwed up to remember pretty much my entire childhood." I replied irritated.

"... It's payback isn't it?" Momaji spoke a little softer. "You want someone else to feel your pain." My father looked away, angry. "Isn't it?!"

"Is this what I have to look forward to in life...?" I looked outside at the snow. It was comforting to get no response from anyone. Joy. Why am I alive?

"Where do you really go when you go on your little 'business trips'?" Momaji used an accusatory tone towards him. Shigure's smile went away in an instant.

My father's green eyes glared into her eyes. "That is none of your business."

I looked at Moma confused. "Everyone knows he takes care of family outside of the estate too."

"Exactly."

I sighed and mumbled to myself, "what a joy life is..." Why was I trapped in this?

"You want me to suffer like you are. You can't see Kana anymore so you erased Momiji's memory so I can't see him anymore." Momaji acted like she had it figured out.

"Kana has nothing to do with this!" He yelled at her finally, pointing at the door. "Now get out of my office!"

I watched the snowflakes flitter down to the ground outside. I wished the snow would stay forever. It was my only comfort then. Maybe it was better for me to forget... To forget all the confusion and pain all this brings... I know Momaji was torn and it stressed me to know it... I was powerless in this though, and I was weak. I thought I was strong, but I wasn't. I was only pulled into something someone else had started, and there was no way of knowing the truth behind everything.

Momaji was shaking from anger. "I hate you." She turned and walked to the door, stopping in the doorway. "Akito is right. You are as cold as snow." She then left. Dad looked outside, frustrated.

Shigure shook his head. "That girl is just trouble."

"She's upset and torn..." I defended her. "I can understand that... I wish you could forgive her for what she's done..."

Dad's eyes were glued to the window. "How can you forgive her either? It's her fault your memory is gone." I winced at that. It did hurt. Could I really blame her though...? I didn't know half of what was happening... Everything was just so confusing and frustrating...

"So what were we talking about earlier, Hari?" Shigure was normal again.

Dad shook his head. "Maybe you should go home." I stayed quiet where I stood.

Shigure stood. "See you later then." He walked out. I sat down, a little stressed, but I stayed silent in the tension of this room with only two remaining in it. My father ignored my existence there. I kept to my own confused thoughts. Why did my mother come up in the conversation? What could that have to do with anything? I stood up and slowly made my way to the door. From the corner of my eye, I saw him look over to me, but when I looked back he was facing away again. He leaned back in his chair and looked to the picture of my mother. I slowly walked out of his office, leaving him alone.

I stepped into the doorway of Momaji's room. She sat on her bed, fighting back her angry tears. As soon as she noticed me, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked down. Was I making it worse? I looked away.

"Sorry..." I quietly apologized.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" She asked me. "You told me it wouldn't work. Nothing I do ever works."

I sighed. "I don't have a clue what really happened. I can't remember anything and it frustrates the heck out of me..."

She looked at me. "Do you think that's my fault too...?"

"... I don't know..." I looked down to avoid her eyes. She looked away and closed her eyes.

"I'm thinking of running away again. Everything was better for everyone when I did that the last time..."

I wouldn't say everything was better, but I didn't want her to think of that. "If it will make you happy..." I couldn't tell her that I would be alone again without her. That'd be selfish of me. I probably wouldn't remember her anyways... I only worried about her safety out there. Even though I love it out there, it still makes me nervous.

She thought before hesitantly speaking. "What if... I take Momiji with me...? Or if we all just ran away together...?"

I looked up at her. "You should take Momiji." I gave a small smile to reassure her. "You have a better chance of escaping without me." Dad would pursue if I was along.

"Okay..."

I went over and hugged her close, whispering in her ear. "I will make sure Dad stays in his office during dinner. That's the best time."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Okay thanks... Maybe you should try to explain things to Momiji... So I don't freak him out or anything."

"Or I can give him back his memories..." I hesitantly suggested. It couldn't hurt to try...

"I don't know if that will hurt him or not." She said concerned.

"Yeah... I don't want to mess up... I'll go talk to him." I stood up and went to Momiji's room. I knocked on the door. "Momi?"

He looked up at me upside down as he had his head dangling off the side of the bed. "Ruuunaa~?"

I entered and shut the door. "Ai, didi-" [hey, little brother] I bit my lip when I caught myself saying that. It wasn't right...

He smiled brightly, oblivious to what I just said anyway. "You're upside down!"

I returned a small smile and went over to him. "Can I talk to you, Bunny?

He sat up. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not." I sat next to him and hugged him. "I just need to tell you something important... Can you please listen?"

"... Okay."

"Well... You know Momaji...?" I started. "She really is your sister... It might sound crazy... But it's true... Something happened and my dad erased your memory of her..."

He let out a small laugh, apparently not believing me. "Okay then."

I looked at him confused. "What's so funny?" That was weird... He smirked a little.

"You keep trying to force this on me so I guess some of this is true."

I sighed. "I'm sorry... You'll remember again eventually... You're going to go with Momaji tonight."

He looked at me with a straight face. "What? Why? What did I do?!"

"You didn't do anything Momiji... You'll be happier and better off away from here." I told him. I didn't want him to deal with any of it.

"But I'm happy here...!" He grasped my hand. "I dont wanna leave you Runa!"

"Momiji," I firmly spoke, "I want you to go and never look back. If you ever see me again, don't you dare trust me. I will be just like my dad one of these days and I won't have a choice in what I do." He stared at me stunned, letting his grip on my hand loosen until he had let go completely. "It's better this way." I stood. "Grab what you want. You're leaving at dinnertime." I walked out.

"I don't want to..." I faintly heard his voice as I walked away.

It was five o'clock. I had just finished preparing dinner and sat the little containers of food on the table for the twins to take with them. I was making plates for my dad and I when Momaji entered. I looked up at her. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for doing this.." She thanked me, a little hesitant and nervous.

I hugged her back. "Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If you see me again..." It hurt a little to do this, "don't trust me."

She let go of me. "What?! Why?!"

"Don't forget I have the same ability as my father." I was pretty serious. "I might not have a choice in what I do."

"But... That doesn't mean you'll be the same as him..."

"At the feet of Akito it does." She shut her mouth after that. "You should go. I need to get dinner to everyone on time so they don't think something's up."

"Okay..." She grabbed the containers. "I'll find a way to talk to you again without anyone finding out."

"Just make sure you two are safe first." I advised her.

"Okay. Tschüss.." She smiled. [Bye]

"Bu keqi." I gave a small smile before grabbing the plates and tray. [Goodbye]

*Momaji's Point of View*

I left and went to my room first, putting my jacket on. I put the food Runa made for us in a bag and slung it on my shoulder. Then I went to Momiji's room. I hesitantly knocked on the door. "Momiji...? You ready?" He came out putting his backpack on.

He didn't look at me. "Sure. Let's go."

*Runa's Point of View*

I went to Dad's office first. "Dad...?" I called as I entered. "Dinner's ready." I sat the plate on his desk and put mine off to the side.

"Thanks."

"I'll be back in a minute." I left to take Akito his tray quickly.

*Momaji's Point of View*

The two of us were outside, making our way off the property. My heart was pounding nearly out of my throat as we went. It was scary to think of getting caught this time. Having my twin with me was reassuring though. We were together this time.

*Runa's Point of View*

I knocked on Akito's door.

"Come in." I entered when I heard his voice. The room was even darker by now since the sun was almost completely gone at this time. I wanted in and out quickly to avoid suspicion. The bad thing about this was that once they find out the twins are gone, it's gonna be my fault. Not sure if I will get the chance to ever see them again or even remember them.

"Oh, it's you again." He boredly remarked.

"My apologies, Akito." I walked over to the table and sat his tray down. "Momaji is still struggling with her cold. Dad doesn't think it'd be good for you to be exposed to that."

"Good. I don't want her disease anyway." I ignored that and poured his tea for him. He watched my every move, making me think he can sense something.

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked him.

"No." What a relief! I turned to go. Akito drank his tea as I closed the door behind me. I sighed with relief and ran a hand through my dark hair. Now to see what happens tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14 Together Again

Control Freak

Chapter 14: Together Again

*Momaji's point of view*

I walked quickly away from Sohma house, feeling the same uncertainty and freedom like I had the first time I had ran away. This time was different though. I had my little brother with me and I was determined to find some sort of memory we both shared.

I looked back at Momiji to find that he was staring straight at me. He quickly looked down at the snow covered sidewalk, pursing his lips. I looked forward with a sigh, watching my hot breath come out in a puff of smoke. Looking ahead at the setting sun I could see the lights of the city beginning to turn on. The stars began to peek out between masses of clouds that threatened to dissolve into pure snow.

I closed my eyes and sighed again, thinking of Runa. I wished she could have came with us. She was so nice as to stay behind and cover for us. I just hope that she wouldn't get into trouble because of me..

If this all worked out... And if Momiji does get his memory back... Then maybe we could find a way to meet up with Runa again!

A couple of tiny snowflakes drifted down in front of my face and was tossed around by my breath as I exhaled.

"If you see me again... Don't trust me." Runa's words entered my head.

Why would she say something like that..? Why couldn't I trust her..?

"Where are you taking me?" Momiji asked, more like demanded, from behind me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

A car zoomed past us and we passed a few people before I opened my mouth.

"I have to get some money before we can find a place to stay. Then we'll go get something to eat!" I went to look back at him, but found him beside me. "How does that sound?"

"Food sounds good.." He answered, not looking at me.

*Runa's point of view*

I sat at the table alone, eating the dinner I had made slowly. It was quiet. Just quiet. My last two friends had left me... But I let them go. This was my fault that I was alone again. Why did I do this to myself? Why did I push them away?

It was for a good cause though. Momiji and Momaji deserved to be together. They were twins after all. I wondered what would happen when Momiji would remember his sister.. And what he would do. How fast would Moma tell him? Would he act any differently now? Or would he just go back to the normal Momiji that was fun, sweet, and a bit annoying.

I sighed, finishing my food. I could never call him my little brother anymore. I might not even ever get to see any of them ever again anyway.

When father finds out... My memory may be erased once again..

*Momaji's point of view*

Momiji looked out at the cars that passed by us on the road. I looked at his long blonde curls that were somewhat covered by his orange hat. We always looked so similar, well duh we were twins, but I always thought that if I would cut my hair and dress in his clothes, then I could pass off as Momiji. We were so similar, but different. Our personalities were different.

I looked up to see Papa's building towering over us. When I went over to the automatic doors, Momiji followed behind me reluctantly.

"Why are we here?" He asked, confused he knew exactly where we were.

"This is where I'm getting the money. We won't be here very long." I answered, going inside.

He followed close behind as we entered an elevator that recently opened. I hit the correct button to Papa's floor and ignored Momiji's confusion.

Maybe this will prove to him that we're related.

I watched as the silver doors closed in front of us, showing reflections of me and my brother. He was still a little shorter than me even though we were the same age.

The elevator dinged as we passed each floor. I remembered that day I dragged Runa out of the house. She left those walls for the first time with me and when we got back we were in a lot of trouble. To be honest, I only dragged her out so I could see Papa. I wanted to see him.. To see if he wanted us back.. If he actually missed us or if Mama was ready to love us. Of coarse we weren't wanted. We were cursed. We are cursed. Momiji and I were replaced by Momo. Why would Mama or Papa want us now? They were happy with her.

I looked up to see the doors opening and my blurred reflection parting into the hallway. Momiji and I walked out and, as expected, he walked straight out to the window. Whether he remembered me or not, this was something he always did.

I turned and walked down the hallway, staring at the handle of my father's door. Ignoring the gossip of the cleaning ladies, I turned the handle and stepped in, closing the door behind me. My father was busy at work, looking between his computer screen and paperwork. I took a few steps forward since he wouldn't look up. He was always too busy with work. He looked up at me slightly as I took another step and did a double-take. He was probably mistaking me for Mama again.

"Momaji." He said plainly, looking back down at his work. "What do you want?" He sounded irritated. Did I do something..?

"I need some money.." I began.

"Why did you come to me then? Doesn't the main house give you an allowance?"

"I don't get anything from them... Because i'm an extra.." I looked down at the carpeted floor. It was weird using that word again. Extra. It had been a long time since I was back out of the walls. A long time since I had taken the zodiac back into my vocabulary.

"What do you need the money for?" He asked, actually looking up at me this time.

"I'm living on my own again and-"

"Wait. Again? When were you living on your own before?" He cut me off. A chill went down my spine. I forgot that he didn't know.

"I-I was living alone last year.. When you gave me a job here." I explained.

"I left you in the care of Hatori. Why are you living on your own?"

"I... Want to.." That was the only thing I could think up. "Just please give me the money, please!?"

"Why should I give you it if you've been acting so rude to me?" He demanded, slightly raising his voice.

Rude? When was I being rude?

"New years?" He clarified after I stared blankly at him. I still didn't know what he was talking about. "After I tried to do something with you for new years you changed the subject to Momo and wouldn't stop accusing me of things."

I still had no idea of what he was talking about.

Wait. Did I do that when I had my memory erased? Is that why I don't remember?

Maybe I could find a way now to get the money..

"I'm sorry..." I said while looking at the floor. "I didn't mean to.. Do that."

I looked up to see him coming around his desk. He stopped, hesitating as he looked into my eyes. That's right... I'm cursed.. I'm sure he was going to comfort me in some way. I blinked and looked away and back down to the floor.

"It's okay now.." He softly said, probably realizing how cold he was being. I guess that was my comfort. Did he really mean it though?

I looked back at him. "I don't think it is.. Maybe.. We can do something in the future..?"

A slight smile formed on his face. "Sure." He walked back around to his desk and pulled something out of the drawer along with a pen. "Here's the money i'm giving you for now. I'm going to give you a job in cleaning service. You will take the place of a woman on maternity leave. When she returns, you will have to find someplace else to work."

He handed me the check and I graciously took it. I quickly bowed and turned to leave.

"Thank you." I said, heading for the door.

"Wait." My father called after me. I turned back to face him, my hand on the handle. "Is Momiji still with Hatori? How is he?"

I closed my eyes, annoyed, taking my hand off of the handle. I could never see my father without being asked questions about Momiji.

"Momiji is just fine." I opened my eyes to look at him, pasting a smile on my face.

I turned the handle and opened the door.

"Momaji."

I looked back at him suddenly surprised. His tone of voice was so serious.

"I expect to hear the truth from you from now on."

I pursed my lips and slightly nodded as I exited the room and shut the door. I breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled my hair behind my ears before going back to Momiji. He was still looking out the window. As I got closer he turned to look at me and followed as I hit the button for the elevator.

"Did you get the money...?" He asked.

I put it in my pocket. "Yes."

"Why from my Papa..? How do you know him?"

We stepped into the elevator when the doors opened. I worked on thinking of my response. He wouldn't accept the answer if I told him the truth.

"I work for him." I half lied. "I was just picking up my paycheck."

"Oh!" He smiled, buying my lie.

We watched as the elevator doors closed and we began our descent.

*Runa's point of view*

I forced myself to go back into Akito's room to retrieve his tray from dinner. I found him sitting up against the open doorway to the outside. The still winter air blew a gust of wind in, making it freezing in the small room.

"You should really close that and get under some covers." I warned, flinching as I directed him like my father.

Akito slowly stood, walking away from the open door. "You do it."

I sighed silently to myself and shut it a little forcefully, annoyed. "Why was it open in the first place?"

"I was waiting." He plainly stated.

I rolled my eyes, unseen in the darkness of the room. I picked up Akito's tray and returned it to the kitchen. I then left to retrieve my father's, walking silently through the empty hallways. As I reached my father's office I stood in the doorway, a hand on the wall.

He slept there, his hands folded under his head across the desk. His face was covered by his dark hair. The tray was beside him. In front of his expressionless face was the picture of my mother. I picked it up, staring into it as I walked towards the bookcase.

As it has always been, the soft yellow frame contained the picture of my mother. When I was little I would stare at her picture until my father would find me and put it back. I would usually then ask him questions, all of which never got any real answers.

She wore the same blue dress... Her eyes were the same dark brown as her short hair that was now as short as mine. But this time, actually staring deeply into the picture I hadn't touched for years, I noticed something different.

Her face.

The expression on her face.

She looked somewhat sad... Tired... Or maybe even longing for something? Or possibly she was reflection on something.. Or someone.. She looked somewhat grateful, but something was off about it.

I sat my mother's picture carefully back onto its place in the bookshelf. I shook my head, not wanting the grumpy thoughts to re-enter my mind. I didn't want to think about why she left.. Or why my father would never tell me anything I wanted about her. I took the tray of dirty dishes and returned to the kitchen without making a sound.

*Momaji's point of view*

I turned the key in the lock of my old apartment and opened the door. Cold air greeted us as we entered. I flipped on the light switch and kicked the door closed behind me. Momiji hopped onto the couch, yawning. I locked the door from the inside and smiled. I was happy to have my old apartment back. I was surprised that nobody had bought it in my absence. The furniture was still here. I was at least grateful for that.

I walked between the kitchen and living room, down a small hall to my bedroom where the bed was neatly made. I set my bag on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. I was full of dumplings that Momiji and I had eaten at a small restaurant. My brother and I didn't talk much, but I noticed the small smiles appear on his face as he ate.

Poor Momiji must be tired by now. I dragged him all around the city anyway. He probably doesn't even know his way back to Sohma house.

I stood up and got dressed into my long sleeved pajamas. Remembering Runa's containers of food, I pulled them out of my bag. Walking back out and into the kitchen, I put the containers into the fridge. I felt kind of bad for forgetting about her cooking. At least we had something to eat in the morning. Walking back out into the living room I found Momiji asleep on the couch. I smiled lightly, looking down at him all curled up. He still had his coat and hat on. I carefully took off his hat and put it on the coffee table. Since he didn't move I decided to take off his coat, starting with the arm he wasn't laying on. Once it was off he stretched and rubbed his eye, irritated.

"Sit up a minute so I can take off your coat..." I said lightly.

He sat up, his eyes still closed, as I pulled off his coat and put it with his hat. I went over to the closet, pulling out an extra pillow and blanket. Going back over to the couch I lifted his head and set it on the pillow. I then covered him with the blanket. I stepped back, sighing, and shut off the light. Going back to my room, I shut the door and turned off the light. I then snuggled into my bed, pulling the covers close. It was still pretty cold and it would take a while for my body heat to warm up the blanket. I closed my eyes as I yawned.

I hope that I can find a way for Momiji to remember. From now on i'm going to be honest with him. Maybe life like this will be better when He gets his memory back.. I wonder how it will turn out... Will this hurt him..?

~|Authors note|~

Dedicated to the loving and happy memories my friend Luna (Runa) and I shared.

I want to finish this story, but unfortunately that means that I must move on and write the parts for Runa.

I know that we can no longer be the same people we once were or go back to our simple and happy friendship Luna, but I still miss you. Live a happy life.

-|Adelina|-


End file.
